The Unknown Visitor from Another Galaxy
by Eldenwind
Summary: A Sith apprentice finds himself thrown into an unfamiliar world filled with monsters and crazy people. Now he has to somehow manage to blend in all the while a storm (or two) approaches with dark plots and militant extremists. OC from the Old Republic Era.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>An unnerving sense of displacement, an uncomfortable feeling of falling despite his body being still. His senses seemed to have stopped working suddenly, no sounds or smells, no light beyond his shut eyelids. When had he closed his eyes? A small sense of dread formed in his heart. Had his master managed to cut of his senses? He couldn't even feel his master's presence and that was new to him. He hadn't been unable to feel his master's presence ever since he had become his apprentice.<p>

This was the last time he would participate in his master's experiments with powers he didn't understand, was what he wanted to say but he didn't exactly have a choice in the matter now did he? The feeling of falling stopped, although a slight sense of displacement still remained. It seemed he didn't have to worry too much as his senses returned. But his returning senses worried him, he felt a cool breeze, heard the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. The air felt warm, and he felt sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes.

"What…" a young man exclaimed silently, his eyes wide in shock. "Where am I?" This is most certainly not his master's laboratory. It didn't even seem to be the same planet.

The youth took a deep breath, reaching out with his mind. He could feel the mystical energy of the force surrounding him, suffusing the air, connecting all living things around him. He frowned. It was odd, he still couldn't feel his master, not even faintly, and that worried him in many different ways. At the same time he felt a slight sense of relief forming, a feeling of hope that he had become free from his master.

His mind reached out further, seeking answers. First he sought out the stars, looking for some hint about where he had ended up. His frown deepened, he couldn't feel any force sensitive individuals within his reach. No space faring life forms indicating a ship in travel. Sure he couldn't reach all the way across the entire galaxy but he could still search nearby systems. Yet nothing. This worried him deeply. Where were he that he would be so far removed from either the republic or empire that he couldn't sense either?

His probing mind returned to the planet he was on. If he could at least find civilization he might have some answers. His mind started wandering the area around him searching in ever widening circles for some hint of civilization. After a while of searching he felt something different. A large gathering of living beings packed together in such a way that it could only be a form of settlement. It didn't feel too large, reasonable, but hardly matching up to some places he had been. He ascertained the direction and distance to the settlement. A kilometre or so due south-west. A smile crept onto his face as he started to withdraw his senses, only to disappear as he felt something wrong. A void in the force filled with malice. He felt more of them moving around. He counted eight, nine maybe ten moving in his direction slowly, their malice targeted on him.

He opened his eyes, berating his carelessness for not making sure his position was secure before he started meditating. Reaching into the force once more he willed his weapon attached to his belt into his hand. At first glance to the untrained eye it might seem little more than a metal cylinder, but in actuality it was one of the most elegant weapons of the galaxy, feared and respected by all, a lightsaber.

The youth stood there as the anomalies approached. Ten black furred beasts with bonelike spines and a skull mask with red lines running across it with red eyes seemingly glowing with malice stalked out amongst the trees towards the clearing the youth stood in. They spread out in a half circle around him, clearly intending to surround him as they stalked around him, keeping a careful distance.

He stood there, waiting for the beasts to make a move, their anomalous nature only making them easier to sense. Some might have been too unnerved by the voids in the force the beasts were, but for someone like him who had been forced to serve a dark lord of the Sith as his apprentice they only caused a slight sense of discomfort, he was used to things that should not be.

A beast charged at his seemingly undefended side. He flicked a switch on the object in his left hand and a blade of pure dark crimson energy formed. Just as the beast was about to swipe at him he jumped, somersaulting above its head and cleaving it in two. He landed in a low stance as two more of the beast came head on, apparently unfazed by the fate of their pack mate. He dashed forward at inhuman speed, cleaving the beast in the middle before it could react before stabbing the other through its head with a swift lunge as it turned towards him. Now all seven remaining came at him at the same time. He grinned.

A swift pirouette lopped of one beasts arm and as he stopped a swift slash beheaded another. As the beast whose arm he had cut off turned to snap its jaws at him he spun the saber, cutting of the foolish beast's snout. To his surprise it still tried to kill him forcing him to use the force to push it away. It, and two others just behind it flew of, impacting heavily against some trees. He jumped as one tried to tackle him clearing the beast entirely and landing in front of another. Its attempt to swing at him was interrupted as two quick slashes cut of its arms while a finishing thrust through its chest killed it. A quick spin 180 degrees brought him to face with another beast and an upward slash split its skull. Letting his slash retain its momentum he turned on the place and cut down another with a fierce chop.

At this point two of those that had been pushed away returned charging at him. A quick flick of his wrist sent the lightsaber spinning cutting right through one while he extended his arm towards the other, reaching into the force, channelling the dark side as lightning shot forth electrocuting the other and sending it flying back into another tree. A quick look at the third of them confirmed that it had died, presumably from the wounds he inflicted on it earlier.

Now only one remained. As he got a better look at it he saw that it was larger than the others, presumably the alpha and leader of the pack. It charged towards him, his lightsaber was still flying and would not return before the beast could reach him. It mattered not, he turned his left arm towards it, once again reaching into the dark side. But this time no lightning shot forth. Instead the beast suddenly halted as it was lifted up, its claws reaching for its throat, trying desperately to undo the grip that was choking it. Obviously it was futile, there was nothing to try and pull away, it could not touch the force. His hand tightened, increasing the pressure on its throat, slowly crushing its windpipe, suffocating it. He held out his right hand in the direction of his lightsaber and it came back to it. He deactivated it and put it back in his belt as he considered the carnage and the beast before him.

The youth felt no other presences as the beast in his grip finally died. He felt some elation, and tried to suppress it, without his master he might just get off of this damned path. At the same time he admitted to having garnered a taste for the freedom offered by the dark side. But he also knew that he didn't need the dark side to be free. Both sides offered freedom, it was the orders that imposed rules and restrictions. He shrugged and set off towards the settlement he had sensed before the ambush, pausing with a bit of interest as he noticed the bodies scatter and disappear before moving on. He needed information, and there were only one way to find it that he knew of for now. And that was amongst the civilization on this planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hello. This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction and as such would just love to see some feedback. Something I have been thinking about and just not really being able to decide is when in the RWBY timeline to dump the poor dastard. I was mainly considering just before the beginning of volume one or at the beginning of volume two and have his first day at beacon see him get caught up in the food fight between team RWBY and team JNPR. Do feel free to point out mistakes and tell me what you think. And do tell me when you think I should start it and while you're at it maybe give me some suggestions on how I should shoehorn our poor unnamed friend into the plot. <strong>**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>A young man stood on the sidewalk to a bustling street. Clad in black robes, his appearance was drawing attention to him. Now, he was used to being looked at and whispered about by commoners, but these people did not look at him in fear, but in curiosity, and their whispers were not the hushed voices of concern, but the wondering whispers of the curious.<p>

He frowned for the umpteenth time that day. He was drawing unnecessary attention, which could make it more difficult for him to blend in. Thankfully he understood their language, it seemed to be similar to Republic Basic, but their written language was completely different. The people around him were all humans like him so that did not seem like it would be a problem.

He needed a plan, at the moment he was drawing to much attention just by his presence and that just would not do. Firstly, new clothes, his Sith garb was obviously something odd, a curiosity. Secondly, a new weapon, not that he was unsatisfied by his lightsaber but considering the attention drawn by his outfit the unusual and exotic weapon would draw far more and far less desirable attention. Thirdly, language, not so much the spoken, there he could manage just fine, as much as the written, he could not read it at all and that would be a major obstacle if he was to blend in with this society.

He pondered. The third could be done just as, but the other two would require funds, and he heavily doubted Republic Credits would do in this place. That would be a priority then, it would help him immensely, not just with the aforementioned, but also with food and lodging. So the problem there was, how? Stealing? He could be cold and ruthless, but even so he did not think highly of those who stole. Extortion? What did he just say about attention? Work? Could work but he did not know the written language nor did he have any contacts in this place… yet.

Only one way to find out he supposed, talking to the locals. He suddenly started moving, startling some who had been observing him. He picked out a target, a man walking just a bit ahead in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me?" He raised his voice a little, doing his utmost to keep it inquiring and uncertain, a testament to the proud and fearsome Siths acting skills. "Could you tell me the direction of the nearest administrative office? I'm new to town and a little lost."

The man looked at him curiously, wonder apparent on his face. "Just a little bit down the road and to the left. Looking for work? Or are you planning to enter Beacon?"

"Something along those lines, yes. I'm a little short on funds you see." The youth said, reaching out with the force, strengthening the man's natural desire to help.

"Oh, yes, that is a problem, here, have some Lien. It's not much, but I'm certain an upstanding young man like you can get more, no problem." The man smiled, digging out a sort of leather, storage?, and picking out some coloured cards, handing them to the young man.

"Oh but you didn't need to…" The youth said, feigning surprise.

"Eh, it's okay, just take it."

"Thank you sir, I will not forget your kindness." The youth smiled. _'And weakness.'_ He added in his mind.

"No problem, and welcome to Vale." The man said cheerfully, waving as he continued on his way.

The youth looked at him for a while, returning the gesture, before moving again, continuing in the direction pointed out. He looked down at the cards in his hand. This was their form of currency? How did it work? How much did he get? He studied them a bit, musing as to what their value was. He would have to figure this out eventually. He shrugged a bit, putting them in a pocket for safekeeping. He thought back to the man's words. _'Beacon? What is that?'_ He dismissed the thought, deciding to check on that later.

He used the force to reach out with his mind, investigating the people around him. They felt weird, like they were different. The force in them did not seem to connect them to other living things. No, that type was also present, but faintly, no more than in the trees or plants. Instead they had something else, something different, something more stained with their personality. He had already managed to differentiate between maybe seven individuals, even tracking one far beyond his vision range. Normally he only really got, "someone's there" or "someone is approaching" but here it was possible to see a difference. This interested the youth greatly and he decided to look into this.

He looked to his left, spotting a different building with some kind of writing on it and people moving in and out. He supposed that was what he was looking for. He looked at it. Even if he entered it would hardly help him right now, any kind of documentation would be a problem right now. He took care to dedicate the place to his memory before he moved on. _'Now, where to? I don't know anything about this place, I'm drawing too much attention, and I can't read their language. Then the only logical course of action is gathering knowledge, and for that, Libraries are generally the best option.'_

With a new course of action decided, all that remained was figuring out where it was. Calling the attention off the nearest person, a young girl with black hair with red streaks in it wearing a red hood, he inquired about the location of the library, and after being guided there by said girl, found himself looking at quite the collection of hardcover books, although the young man had no idea what they were, for in his world information storage was handled differently. He looked around with interest, picking out some books and looking at them, opening them to look at the text. He quickly came to the conclusion that to handle this he would need some help.

The helpful girl from earlier came to mind, but she had left immediately after he arrived. Thinking back about her, he remembered that the unusual energy he had sensed in the people here had been unusually strong in her, it had seemed to radiate in a manner unlike the others he saw and seemed almost to cover her, protecting her. She had also carried herself with a grace and confidence that implied she had been a warrior of some kind. _'She had also been completely ador…'_ He stopped his thought. What was he thinking? He shook his head and scanned his surroundings.

His wandering gaze stopped on a girl sitting in a chair reading a book. She was not tall, maybe the same height as the girl earlier with light purple hair reaching down to her shoulders and light blue eyes wearing glasses. She seemed to be wearing a light grey jacket with pink highlights and burgundy sleeves with similar light grey pants with pink highlights as well and a pair of simple white shoes. For some inexplicable reason he decides to talk to her and therefore approaches, tentatively raising his voice. "Um, hello?"

_**-Break-**_

She was sitting reading a book on tactics fighting Grimm when she heard a voice speak out to her. She started, snapping her head up towards the source of the voice. Before her stood a reasonably tall young man, with semi long dark blonde hair reaching down over his ears. He had piercing dark blue eyes, although currently they seemed to waver nervously. He was clothed in heavy black robes of a type she hadn't seen before and she could glimpse a dark vest type garment covering his chest as well as dark pants with a pair of black boots completing the outfit. She raised her eyebrows, nervously responding.

"Y-yes? What is it?"

"Oh, no, sorry." The youth shifted nervously, seemingly lost for words. "I wondered if you could help me. I'm looking for a good way to study the written language here and I kind of…"

'_The written language?' _The unexpected words brought her out of her nervousness a bit. "Why would you be doing that?"

He winced, seemingly berating himself for such a stupid wording. "Ah, you see, were I grew up we used a different writing system and so while it is shameful to admit I kind of can't read the local language."

She frowned, wondering where he grew up to have such a problem. "Maybe I can help you?" She was intrigued by the young man and decided that the best way to learn more was to offer her help.

The person in front of her seemed a bit shocked at her willingness to help but quickly recovered forming a smile on his face. As all this happened she noticed that the young man was not bad looking. His face was lean and well-shaped and his body was slim with just a hint of musculature indicating he kept himself in good shape. Realising she was staring at him she looked away, a slight hint of heat in her face.

"Thank you. I suppose introductions are in order, my name is Wayle Tyran. You may call me Wayle." He bowed theatrically.

'_Wayle? Odd name.' _She nodded. "My name is Latune Subbota. You may call me Latune. Nice to meet you."

_**-Break-**_

He wasn't sure how to interpret the recent turn of events. After having spent a few hours learning to read which left him able to at least somewhat comprehend the text, they had spent maybe another hour talking about various things, through which he had managed to learn a lot more about the place he had come to. Now he found himself holding a pile of clothes as Latune considered a suitable outfit for him.

During their conversation he had let slip that he was unfamiliar with the local fashion and that he was wearing his only clothes. The result was as you could see. At least he found out that he had been given a fairly large amount of money from the man. Always something. It did on the other hand leave him a bit worried about the man's reaction when he realized how much he had given away to a stranger. Oh, well. One thing at a time.

After an agonizing hour or so they had left the store, his funds heavily reduced and his Sith garb in one bag while two more held some others. He himself found himself in a black vest with dark red and light blue patterns running up the sleeves before meeting on the back and a pair of nice dark grey pants with silver and gold trims. Underneath the vest he had a white shirt that could just about be seen. He still had the same boots though but that's fine. He liked the outfit, it was comfy, good looking and easy enough to move in. Most of it had been chosen by Latune, except for the vest which he had chosen after feeling it to be strangely fitting.

As it was getting late Latune asked him if he had a place to stay. He shook his head.

"Then I'll show you to a nice hotel I know where you can stay for a reasonable price." She suddenly said, waving for him to follow. "Come on! This way!"

He followed and they walked at a brisk pace before reaching their destination, a decently sized hotel with decently prized rooms. Renting a room for a few nights, they parted with promises to meet again if they could. He chuckled as the adorable girl left. Wait, what was with him today!? He shook his head and followed the wallet to his room.

It was a nice enough room, not to small, not to large. He was used to smaller and while most would have considered it a normal room to him it was luxurious beyond anything he had seen in quite some time. Depositing the clothing bags on a chair he immediately investigated the room and its functions, taking quite some time to figure out the bathroom.

He threw himself on the bed, mulling over what he had learned since he arrived in this world. The technological level was far behind that of the Republic and they knew nothing of the force. Instead they had what they called "Aura". An energy present in all living things, it was reminiscent of the force but far different. The creatures he had encountered were called "Grimm", soulless creatures bent on the eradication of mankind, or something. Furthermore there were something called "Dust", a mysterious substance that had saved mankind and now served as their primary weapon against the Grimm. This was of extra interest to him, as he considered its uses and powers. He would have to look more into all of these things.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this. No action here, just a lot of fluff. This happens before episode 1 of volume 1 for those who want to know. And hey! Our protagonist has been named! And two characters who will never again appear has shown up! *Blatant lies* <strong>

**Anyways, please do give feedback. And feel free to point out any mistakes I make. And before I leave I would like some feedback on what team to put our friend, although I'm leaning towards either none or one with OCs. Until next time, goodbye, and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Wayle met Latune and started establishing himself in this new place. He was lucky to be adaptable enough to only need a few days to get used to things and he found that most comforts were still available, although flight was something much more restricted than it was in the Republic or Empire.<p>

He and Latune had met again a few times more, allowing him to further speed up the process of assimilating into their society. Now he had little to no problem understanding the written language and he could take care of himself quite well in regards to acquiring food or lodging. He still hadn't been able to find a weapon that could replace the lightsaber. Not that he was looking for one that was better, he would find nothing like that here, but rather something he could use that wouldn't make people stare in wonder at it.

So now he found himself in a forest again, his lightsaber hidden within his vest in such a manner that he could retrieve it quickly. The reason he had come to this place was that he had taken on a request to kill some Grimm as they had been causing trouble in the area.

"Great, so now I'm hunting bounties." He muttered to himself, scanning the area with the force.

After a few seconds he felt the presence he was looking for, that void of malice that was the Grimm. They were coming for him in quite the numbers, a thought that unsettled him quite a bit.

"Why so many? I know they hate humans but this is a bit much." Not that he couldn't handle them but fighting so many at once was not a prospect he relished.

Just at that moment a large creature that was very similar to those he had fought last time but much larger crashed out of the forest, charging straight at him. He readied his lightsaber and charged at the oncoming beast.

'_If I remember correctly, that's an Ursa. They're not that known for overly aggressive behaviour. At least according to what I've read and from what Latune told me.' _A grin appeared on his face as they approached each other, the beast clearly intending to trample him. Just as they were about to crash into each other he activated his lightsaber and jumped, splitting the beast's skull on the way up, barely clearing the spines on the back. He felt a slight pain in his leg and saw that he had nicked it on the sharp spines. _'Not doing that again.'_

The next foe appeared, a bunch of Beowulves. Not giving them time to react he dashed forward, slaying two with a great swing before breaking into a roll to avoid the swiping claws of the third. Coming up out of the roll he decapitated his attacker before electrocuting two more with Lightning. He felt the elation of battle come over him and he charged, not giving his prey any time to recover from his fierce onslaught. A quick jump took him right into the middle of his foes and after throwing his lightsaber at the most distant foe he gathered the force and unleashed a maelstrom of Lightning all around him. Killing all but the largest of the Beowulves which was heavily weakened.

His spinning lightsaber having cut apart the target he willed it to return, and as it came to his hand he spun, splitting the Alpha in two, finishing the pack. It was at this moment three more Ursae appeared charging at him with ferocious roars. His smile widened slightly. _'Perfect, more prey.'_

He used the force to cause two of them to crash into each other, knocking one of its feet and killing the other by impaling it on its kin's spines. The last reached him, rearing up to maul him with its paws. He dodged them before slicing the Ursa's stomach open and cutting of a leg in a flurry before pushing the dying beast away. The last Ursa came, heedless of the carnage inflicted on them by this lone man. It suddenly found itself unable to move forwards, its paws waving in empty air as its body was lifted off the ground. The next thing the poor beast knew was pain beyond anything as its body was crushed, bone cracking and muscles tearing as it died in a mangled mess.

Wayle blinked, trying to find more pray to kill. All he found was a person not too far away, and hold on… A person?! His eyes widened, there was someone there, someone powerful and that person had seen! This could be a problem, he needed to act quickly or things might get troublesome.

"Whoever you are, you can come out!" He shouted, turning towards the person. He didn't really need to though for she was already out and approaching him.

"I'm not hiding though." She said in a quiet tone betraying only the slightest hint of fear.

She was quite tall, with blonde hair neatly tied up in a bun behind her head and a type of braid that looked a bit like a screw down the right side of her head. She had green eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She wore a white vest with a black lower half and a row of rather large buttons ending in a short skirt. On her legs she wore black net stockings with black long socks covering all the way up to her knees with a pair of high heeled slippers on her feet. In her hand she held some kind of whip like object but it was too short and rigid to be a whip. To finish it all up she had a purple cape.

"Do forgive me if I startled you, but I came here to hunt some Grimm when I heard battle, and when I came here to investigate I saw Lightning and a blur of crimson and black before you somehow lifted a Ursa of the ground and crushed it from afar." She continued before looking at his weapon. "Who or what are you and what exactly is that weapon? I have never seen anything like it."

"It's a weapon that probably does not exist here. And I would prefer if it remains unknown." He glared, but to her credit she didn't blink and only through the mind reading abilities of the force could he tell that she was afraid of him. "As for me my name is Wayle Tyran and what I am is my secret and I do not feel like sharing it right now."

Suddenly she looked at a screen like device that if his memory served was called a Scroll. A frown passed over her features before she looked back at him. "There is someone who would like to meet you."

"And if I refuse?"

"In my hand I hold footage of what you did here. If you don't comply I might reveal it to all."

"And if I kill you first?" He changed his stance to one that would easily allow him to use the force on her.

"The person who wants to meet you also has the footage."

*Tsk* A frown formed on his face at his disadvantageous situation. "Fine. I'll go." He finally replied before shutting down his lightsaber and putting it back inside his vest. He could see the woman before him raise an eyebrow, probably curious about the weapon.

_**-Break—**_

He followed the woman to a simple room where a grey haired man with tussled hair and brown eyes with a pair of shaded spectacles. He wore a green scarf with a cross shaped emblem on the front with a dark green suit with a lighter green coloured shirt showing just under the scarf and over his belt, which was a simple dark belt with a gold clamp. His pants where dark green as well and his shoes where brown. In his hand was a mug filled with coffee that he casually sipped every now and then.

"Wayle Tyran. An unusual name for a mysterious young man. My name is Ozpin and I am headmaster a Beacon Academy." The man started, gesturing towards a chair as the woman went to stand beside him.

Wayle sat down, looking at the man in front of him. He had power but did not give off any sense of hostility. "Beacon. I'm afraid I'm a little bit unfamiliar with it." He adjusted himself in the chair leaning forward slightly while looking at Ozpin. "So, what do you want?"

"I have an offer for you. Our world is beset by monsters and my academy trains Huntresses and Huntsmen whose job it is to protect this world and its people." The man leaned forward. "I have seen the footage of your fight. You have an immense power and I believe it could be used for the betterment of this world. In exchange for keeping your secret I want you to join Beacon. What do you say?"

Wayle considered the offer carefully. On one hand it sounded a bit too much like the Jedi order, on the other he didn't want to try silencing the people before him and no matter what he wanted to do, getting a reputation among an order of guardians gave a lot of influence. Not to mention he probably would not be able to find a better place for learning more about this world and it's mysteries.

"Deal." He offered his hand. "I'll join this school of yours. But only on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I need a more inconspicuous weapon."

Ozpin looked over at the woman next to him who simply shrugged. "That should not be a problem. Meet me here tomorrow and we'll have a look at what's available." He shook the offered hand with a firm grip.

"Well then, tomorrow it is." Wayle said as he bowed slightly before leaving the room and returning to the hotel. Despite everything a smile crept up on his face. Things just got a slight bit more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: And holy crap this is difficult. Tell me if you feel that I did Glynda or Ozpin wrongly, it's one of my main worries right now. I also hope you don't feel like it's rushed. I'm trying not to do things too quickly but at the same time I want to get somewhere. Please give me feedback so I can improve on the story and my writing, and have a continued nice day.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Wayle once again found himself in that room with Ozpin. This time upon the table lay a number of weapons of differing size, shape and function.<p>

"These were the only weapons we could procure on such short notice, but I hope you will be able to find one to suit your tastes." Ozpin said, his face an impeccable mask of neutrality as he sipped on his coffee.

Wayle didn't answer, instead going up to the table ahead to look at the weapons arrayed upon it. He studied them carefully, dismissing those that were too short or not swords. He wanted something he could wield the same way he wielded his lightsaber after all. After a short while one particular sword caught his eye, a simple long sword with some sort of circular chamber above the hilt.

"What is this?" He asked, picking up the word and indicating the chamber.

"It's used to store dust so that it can be used with the weapon in battle to produce various effects." Came the reply from that unchanging face.

"I see…" Wayle studied the weapon carefully. It was heavier than the lightsaber but that was a given. Other than that it would most certainly serve. And as a slight bonus he had a good excuse to study dust now. He turned to Ozpin. "I would like this sword."

"Alright." Ozpin nodded. "Now, with that concluded come to this location in two days time." He held out a piece of paper.

Wayle took the paper and looked at it. It seemed to be a sort of formal paper inviting him to Beacon Academy. On it stood a place and time where he would be picked up for transport to the school. He nodded and started for the door.

"And Wayle." He stopped and looked towards the man. "Welcome to my school."

"Thank you headmaster. I will look forward to it." He responded before leaving the room.

_**-Break—**_

He found himself aboard an airship with his meagre belongings in a bag slung over his shoulder. All around him where people around his age. The excitement was tangible to him and he almost cursed his Empathy. Almost. It had served him well on many occasions so he silenced his complaint.

"Ohh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!" An exited voice drew his attention towards its source. He was greeted with the sight of a familiar young girl being crushed by a long haired blonde. An inaudible reply came from the crushed girl and the blonde released her and basically bounced with excitement. "But I'm so proud of you."

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible. Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

'_Bee's knees? What's that supposed to mean?'_ Wayle wondered. He hadn't meant to listen in but it had been almost impossible to not hear. Not to mention he recognized the younger of them. It was the girl who had guided him to the library.

"Look, I don't wanna be the bee's knees!" Came the upset reply from the young girl. "Okay. I don't wanna be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you exited?"

This conversation was starting to get really weird. What were they even talking about?

"Of course I'm excited. I just…" The young girl paused. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Wayle didn't have much experience with the concept of being moved ahead, but even then he knew that something like that didn't happen without reason. It was either favouritism and judging from his impression of the headmaster he doubted it. That meant she had somehow earned it. He would have to keep an eye on the adorable young girl. Damn it, not again.

The blonde girl went to the younger girl's side and put her arm around her shoulder, pulling her in. "But you are special." She said. He wasn't really sure what she was trying to do.

His line of thought, and the conversation, was interrupted by the newscast that came on. "The robbery was led by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The projection that had appeared by the window showed two images of the same person, one from the front and one from the side, most likely to aid in identifying the person. It was a somewhat young man with orange hair and green eyes with the confident smirk of a man who had done bad things and didn't care in the slightest. He had seen that expression far too often in his life up to this point. He wore a white coat with a red collar and a grey scarf around his neck. Underneath it was a black shirt. "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police department. Back to you Lisa."

"Thank you Cyril." The screen switched to show a lavender haired woman whose name was, amusingly enough, Lisa Lavender, if the name shown underneath her were anything to go on. "In other news. This Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony." An image appeared, first showing protesters with unusual ears and similar odd features, before switching to an image of a red animal head with claw marks running diagonally behind it.

Wayle had heard about the Faunus before, but never seen any himself. To his understanding they were an oppressed people of sub-humans with animal features. A people hated because it was different. Even in the Republic there had been such things going on and in the Empire it had been somewhat rampant. Hatred for all who were not Sith or lacked strength was the norm, and while Wayle didn't much partake of this particular aspect of his time as a Sith he had been subjected to it and had been almost forced to partake sometimes. The memories brought a scowl to his face.

"The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted…" Whatever she was about to say was abruptly cut off as the screen disappeared before being replaced with the image of a familiar woman. Before, Wayle had been too busy with other things to take note of the woman's charms but now he did for some reason. She was well endowed and her hips were some of the widest he had ever seen. Coupled with a beautiful face and that stern, serious gaze of hears and he was certain that she would be appearing in some people's dreams.

Wayle forcefully stopped the line of thought, shaking his head. This was getting a bit annoying, enough that he had observed the female form on some occasions before but not much. Then again, when the only possible relationship was on of use or one of trying to kill each other he might just have unconsciously suppressed what most people his age should experience. The possibility both intrigued and worried him, he didn't want to be distracted by this.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She began.

"Who's that?" The blonde from before said. She could probably match the woman in bust and her much less modest outfit meant she would probably get a lot of attention from the male population. Said outfit was a tan west baring both her cleavage and her midriff. Around her neck was an orange scarf. A yellow shirt could be seen over her bust with a black flame emblem on the left breast. She was wearing a pair of very short black shorts with a leather belt holding some pouches and what looks like some sort of banner with the same flame emblem except in gold. Behind her was some sort of short skirt covering her behind and not so much else. If the outfit wasn't meant to provoke then Wayle would happily bare his chest.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The woman continued as if on cue.

"Oh."

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy." Wayle was now certain that the young girl was worth observing, whatever she did to get moved ahead must have been quite impressive.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace." Wayle frowned a bit. Peace is after all a lie, and he had seen enough to know that that held true in this case as well.

"And as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." Great, now they were starting to sound like the Jedi order again.

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide the knowledge and training to protect our world." With that the projection faded, her speech ended.

"Oh, wow." The two girls went up to the window, and they were not the only suddenly looking out from them. "Look, you can see Signal from up here." The older went up to her sister, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I guess home isn't so far after all."

"Beacon's our home now." The blonde said.

"Uggh." A new sound drew their attention. Wayle looked to where it had come from. A young blonde boy stood there, holding his hand over his mouth and looking sick. He threw up a bit and started running of, running past the two girls.

"Well, I guess the view wasn't for everyone." The older quipped.

"Well, it was a nice moment while it lasted." The younger replied.

Wayle couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. That was quite possibly one of the single worst first impressions one could give. If this had been the old Sith Academy on Korriban the boy would probably soon be wishing he was dead.

"Ohh Yang, gross. You have puke on your shoes!" A sudden commotion brought Wayle's attention back to the presumed sisters.

"Gross gross gross gross gross."

"Get away. Oh, get away. Get away, get away get away get away!"

Wayle smiled as they started running around, fleeing the puking boy. This was quite different from what he was used to and he couldn't say he didn't dislike it. Besides, starting things of seeing others disgrace themselves brought a sense of satisfaction to the young Sith. This will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this tidbit of silliness. And don't murder me because Wayle is showing interest in the females. I promise he won't start chasing them around like Jaune does. Besides, he's reacting like any other guy his age would and if you say his Sith training would stop him from doing that then I'll just say, the much more carefree atmosphere combined with the sudden freedom has undone some of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and that you have a nice day. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Despite of what he had seen in his life Wayle was impressed. The academy was enormous by the standards of this world, although it paled in comparison to the Jedi Temple on Corusant which was to be expected he supposed. It consisted of several large buildings arrayed in a circular pattern with the centrepiece being a large tower shooting up from the middle of them.<p>

"Not bad." Wayle said nodding his head appreciatively. "Seen better but still."

He looked around, a bit away ahead of him the siblings stood, the younger girl seemingly mesmerised by the weaponry of those who passed. Wayle raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected normal people here but neither had he expected a young girl like her to be such a weapons freak.

He sweatdropped when she suddenly unfolded the metal box she was wearing on her back into a massive scythe almost twice as large as she was and held it close to her. He started walking forward, which brought him closer to the pair.

"Ruby, come on." The older of the two said, pulling the younger girls hood over her face. "Why don't you go and try make some friends of your own?"

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" The younger girl said pulling the hood down again. Wayle knew how annoying those things could be if someone did that. Thankfully few dared to try it and those who had wasn't going to do so again.

Still, both of them had a sort of point Wayle supposed. Friends are important for some, but having been exposed to the Sith and their ways had made him unwilling to accept other people. Actually made him wonder why he had befriended Latune in the first place. He decided to ponder on it another time as suddenly a bunch of people showed up behind the older girl.

"Well… Actually, my friends are here now. Bye, we'll catch up, okay see you later, bye!" The older girl said so quickly he wasn't even sure he had heard what she said correctly before disappearing with absurd speed leaving her younger sister confused and spinning.

By then Wayle had caught up and was almost run over by someone's absurd amount of luggage, when the young girl fell over right into him. He caught her, having been forewarned by the Force that she would be falling over. He suspected that had he not been there she would have fallen over right into the luggage.

"I don't know what I am doing." The confused girl said.

As if on cue a shrill shout of, "What are you doing?!" reached Wayle's ears and he almost chuckled at the irony of it. He turned to regard the upset girl and was met with the sight of the most brightly coloured person he had ever met. She had long white hair kept in an off-centre ponytail with sharp icy-blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white jacket with red lining and with sleeves that ended in a sort of puffed out manner that turned blue at the ends. Underneath that she had a white dress reaching to her thighs and on her feet were a pair of high heeled boots reaching up to about the middle of her calf. Most people would probably consider her the pinnacle of beauty with only a crooked scar over her left eye to mar it.

She gave off the kind of air of supreme confidence and arrogance that for a few seconds he could almost imagine her in the distinct red skin of a pureblood. She most likely had lived a lot of her life getting exactly what she wants, although Wayle knew better than to assume, he knew plenty of Sith who had started out as slaves and then managed to become feared and respected Sith with arrogance to make the girl before him seem shy.

"Do forgive me. I was so caught up in my own thoughts and the events before me that I did not see you." He replied with as much humility and respect as possible. He had been forced to deal with worse people than this girl and he most certainly knew how to placate them.

She seemed almost taken aback by how polite his reply had been. "Well… Watch where you are going in the future." She finally managed to find a reply.

"I believe introductions are in order. My name is Wayle Tyran. You may call me Wayle." He decided to try and be a bit friendly, it was a long time ago since he had had an opportunity to honestly try to befriend someone. After all, this place seemed closer knit than the Sith or even the Jedi so he should probably try to get along with the people around him.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee dust company, the largest producer of dust and infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Wayle turned to the source of the new voice, a questioning look on his face.

He was greeted by the sight of a tall girl with long wavy black hair reaching down almost to her hips. Her eyes were a sharp amber. She wore a black buttoned vest with a white sleeveless undershirt that bared her midriff. She had a pair of white shorts that were immediately followed by a pair of stockings that started black at the top before transitioning into purple at the bottom and a pair of emblems that Wayle wasn't quite sure what the represented. On her feet were a pair of low heeled boots. She looked the definition of a cool and mysterious beauty, that is if it weren't for the black bow on top of her head. Wayle could also swear that he saw it twitch a little bit and even though the wind blew her hair around the bow barely even budged.

"Wha…How dare you insult my family's company like that!" Weiss shouted, visibly upset about the accusation. Wayle had little idea of the truth of the matter but since he could sense no falsehood from either he assumed that the sheltered heiress simply had no knowledge of the less honourable parts of the company. Maybe side branches run by more distant parts of the family or non-members? A large company like that would most certainly have some dark elements.

"I'm just stating the truth." The black haired girl said and left.

"Humph." Weiss turned to Wayle again. "At least you have some measure of tact. As she said, my name is Weiss Schnee. Now if nothing else, I'm going now." Weiss left as well, bringing her luggage with her.

'_As expected of a rich heiress. Difficult to deal with and prone to causing headaches. And here I had hoped that I would never again have to deal with one.'_

Wayle's thoughts were interrupted by a voice from just in front of him. "Um, can you let go now? I can stand on my own you know." He looked down at the girl he was currently holding on to. She wore a black blouse and skirt with red trims. Her she had black stockings on her legs and black boots with more red trims. Fastened on her shoulders by cross shaped pins were a red cloak. Around her waist she had a red belt with a rose emblem fastened to it.

'_Considering how much red she has on her and how much yellow her sister had and how much white Weiss had and finally how much black that last girl had on her I'm starting to wonder if they are going to end up together. Would certainly be the kind of thing I would expect out of fate's sense of humour.' _

"Um, hello?" The young girl seemed to be getting a bit nervous, probably from being in such proximity to an member of the opposite gender that she doesn't know too well.

"Ah, sorry. I got caught up in some thinking." He released her.

"No problem." She was still a bit embarrassed but from the conversation she had with her sister before she ran off she was probably bad at social interaction. "Thanks for catching me I suppose. That was a bit crazy, don't you think?"

Wayle considered the situation and had to agree that it was certainly not something that would be the norm in most cases. "I suppose." He shrugged, in the end not being able to tell entirely.

"I'm Ruby Rose. You can call me Ruby if you want!" Her sudden cheer surprised him. Was it her naïve and innocent nature? He might just find out, as it would seem he had befriended her in some odd manner.

"Ruby. A precious name to be sure." He chuckled a bit.

"Hey! It's not that funny!" She pouted and waved her arms at him, visibly upset at his pun.

"Sorry, sorry. It just kind of slipped out."

As he backed away slightly from the upset girl he became aware of a presence behind him just before he bumped into someone. He almost swore out loud as he hadn't noticed the person before then, but that only really meant that there was no real danger… He hoped.

"Ops. Sorry, didn't see you." He said turning towards the person. What he was greeted by was the blonde guy from before.

"Oh, it's vomit boy!" Ruby exclaimed after she caught sight of him.

The boy before him was a bit shorter than him and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white chest plate and shoulder guards. Under that he had a black hoodie and on his legs were a pair of blue pants. He had a pair of fingerless leather gloves with plating on the back and orange bracers up his arms. On his feet were a pair of black boots.

At Ruby's comment his shoulders slumped and a sad look came across his features as he hung his head in shame.

"Oh, sorry. That was insensitive of me, wasn't it?" The young girl asked, worried about the youth.

"Ah, it's fine." The boy said, obviously forcing himself to be cheerful.

"Don't force yourself to much. When faced with adversity you can either give in and wither away or press on and grow stronger." The sudden advice surprised even Wayle, although he had some understanding of what the boy was going through. And if there was anything he disliked it was most certainly those who gave up and wallowed in despair. "If they ridicule you just disprove it by showing yourself capable and determined and the novelty of it will disappear and they will stop."

Their looks of astonishment were worth the outburst. Wayle would probably never have given such advice to a Sith Acolyte so in a way this could be seen as a form of honour. If they had known who he was that is. As it was it was just surprisingly sage and mature advice from someone their age.

"Wow, thanks, I guess…" The boy seemed unsure of how to interpret his advice. "Although I'm not really sure what you mean…" The boy trailed of.

Wayle could only chuckle at the young fool. "You'll either understand it one day as you look back on a long successful life or as you look back at a miserable life of failure. I don't particularly care which."

"Um, well… I'm Ruby! What's your name?" Ruby, apparently either not understanding or not wanting to tell instead, seemed to have decided to introduce herself. He supposed that was one way to do it.

"Uh, wha?" The boy understandably seemed even more confused before he finally got around to answering. "Oh, I'm Jaune."

Still chuckling, albeit for a different reason than before Wayle decided introduced himself as well. "My name is Wayle Tyran. You can just call me Wayle." He smiled, although he decided against offering his hand.

_**-Break—**_

After that they had decided to walk together a bit, talking about various things before arriving at their weapons. Ruby introduced her scythe, Crescent Rose. It was both a scythe and a highly customisable high-calibre sniper rifle. Jaune had seemed a bit confused at that so Ruby had simplified it to: "It's also a gun."

Wayle on the other hand realised that it was a quite ridiculous weapon, and he wondered with a measure of worry if the girl could shoot the thing even in close combat. If that was the case even he might have a hint of trouble. If his blade was preoccupied then he had little defence against such an attack. The biggest surprise though was when she said she had made it herself. Wayle was surprised on so many levels he wasn't even sure what he was surprised about.

After that Jaune had introduced his sword and shield. While the sword had been plain to see, the shield had turned out to be the sheath. This had surprised Wayle, who worried that this would leave the shield vulnerable. He decided against pressing the issue, as Jaune seemed troubled enough and from his comment that it was a simple hand-me-down Wayle suspected the boy would need every little scrap of confidence.

Then it had been Wayle's turn. He introduced his sword, which Ozpin had told him was named Gram. It was a simple long sword with little decoration on the blade. It's most notable feature, and one he had seen on Weiss' rapier as well, was the revolving dust chamber that contained different types of dust. Wayle had no actual idea what it could do, so he simply went with: "It can store different types of dust to produce certain effects." While not a lie by any stretch of the imagination it still felt a bit dishonest. Not that Wayle had any problem with dishonesty. Even if he had once had something like that it would have disappeared long ago.

Ruby still seemed to hold some fascination for their weapons but it was certainly not the greatest. It was at this moment, when Wayle had shown his weapon that they realised they were lost.

_**-Break—**_

After some running here and there they finally managed to make their way to the assembly. Once inside Ruby's sister waved her over shouting: "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, sorry, I got to go. See you later." Ruby said before running off to her sister.

Wayle looked around, trying to figure out where to go. He considered just going over to Ruby and her sister but felt it might not be appropriate. Instead he decided to go stand over a bit further to the left of them.

He was slightly surprised when he saw Weiss come up next to him.

"Wayle, was it? You seem to be the only decent person around so I have decided that I might as well take a spot beside you. Unless you object?" The query was somewhat unexpected, although he supposed the haughty girl still wanted company and simply chose the person who had actually been polite to her.

"I do not mind. It would be my outmost honour to be graced with your presence." He gave a slight bow, deciding to keep up the air of politeness when dealing with her, at least for now.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, probably used to such flattery, although Wayle knew how to make it seem more honest and sincere and less like empty words thrown out in an attempt to gain favour with her. Besides, her presence certainly was quite graceful, although Wayle could do without the attention that was directed to the icy beauty.

"Are you flattering me?" She asked, apparently not in the mood.

"Yes, after all, how could I not flatter one possessed of such grace and beauty?" Wayle decided to tease her a bit by continuing.

A slight blush formed on her cheeks. "Seems you are quite eloquent. Where did you learn to speak like such? You don't quite seem to be of high social standing if I may be so bold."

He chuckled again. "I don't mind, but the answer to your question oh fair one, that, would be a secret." He smiled mischievously, it was worth his time to tease her a bit, at least to test the waters.

Weiss frowned again but before she could say anything a cough drew their attention to the stage where Ozpin had stepped forth to a microphone.

"I'll… Keep this brief." He pushed up his spectacles. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

'_Geez, this sounds like the Jedi Order if it was voluntary.' _Which he supposed might be quite an accurate description, at least from one point of view.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose. Direction." Wayle really hoped he either wasn't really looking, or was simply ignoring some in favour of the majority.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." A short pause, probably to help drive home the point. "It is up to you to take the first step."

Wayle had already once before felt that Ozpin was quite a wise man underneath his façade of eccentric behaviour. This speech had only reinforced that belief, while also adding a suspicion of a dark past. Maybe some tragedy? When he returned his attention to the stage he saw that Ozpin was already leaving, while Glynda had stepped up in his place.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I'm sorry if there are any glaring mistakes in here. As of moment of writing this it is quite late where I am but I really wanted to finish this. I hope I didn't mess the characters up too much, I'm trying my best. I must admit that I am having a lot of trouble describing the clothing of the characters. So I hope you don't think I messed that up too hard. On that subject I would love it if someone with artistic talent could show me an image of how they think Wayle actually looks. I do feel that a proper cover image would be nice as well. Thank you, I hope you enjoy and that you have a fantastic day.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Wayle found himself in a large room with the floor covered in mattresses. Now, he had no problem sleeping in a room with a large amount of other people, back in the Sith Academy that would have been one of the safer situations as no one would do anything with so many witnesses. No, the problem with the current situation in his opinion was the fact that there were both girls and boys in the room. It didn't help that Ruby's sister was checking him out.<p>

"See anything you like?" He decided to start a conversation with the blonde, if only so he could get her to stop.

"Maybe." The blonde replied coyly. "If you took of the shirt as well it would be easier to decide."

Wayle had taken of his vest as he most certainly would not be able to sleep in it. He was on the other hand not about to remove his shirt as well. While he was confident about his body he was not one to show off, at least not physically.

His muscles were sharp and lean, a perfect balance between strength, endurance and flexibility, those of an athlete or martial artist. He believed in the adage: "A healthy body houses a healthy mind" so he kept fit. It helped that it had been necessary for his survival.

"Hi Ruby." He decided to get the attention of the young girl lying beside her sister.

"Oh, hi Wayle." She replied, slightly startled, apparently having missed that he had started a conversation with her sister.

"You know each other?" The blonde asked, surprised. "Why Ruby, why didn't you tell me you had met someone." The way she said it made Wayle think that she was implying something inappropriate and gave her a frowned glare.

"I meant to introduce you but I couldn't find him after the speech and then it kind of slipped my mind and…" The girl seemed flustered, obviously a bit embarrassed. It was kind of adorable, and Wayle almost wanted to tease her.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm the one who didn't seek you out." He refrained from doing so, instead opting to try and calm her a little. He then turned back to the blonde. "My name is Wayle Tyran. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He completed his introduction with a theatrical bow.

"Oh, don't be so stiff! I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Her cheerful introduction told him that she was a free and chaotic soul. Might need to be a bit careful around her, you never know what she might do.

There was one thing that bothered him a lot though, they looked nothing alike, and the styles of their names where different. "Forgive me for prying, but how exactly are you related? Not that I doubt your claims but…" He let Yang fill in the end of the sentence, assuming that she would understand what he meant.

"Oh! That!" Yang seemed to have understood his meaning. "We have different mothers but share the same father." For just a few seconds Wayle felt pain and sadness from the cheerful girl, but she didn't let it show.

"I see. That makes sense." Wayle decided not to dig deeper, it was not a fond memory and Wayle preferred to be friendly for now, if they continued to associate with each other then Wayle was certain that he would learn. And he had no doubt that they would.

Suddenly something seemed to have caught Ruby's attention as she looked in another direction. "That girl…"

"What, do you know her?" Yang asked curiously.

"Not really, she was there when I met Wayle but she didn't say much and left."

"Well, let's go talk to her!" the older girl said with cheer and grabbed Ruby's shirt collar.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Ruby exclaimed as she was dragged along. Wayle, slightly curious decided to follow.

"Helloooooo!" Yang said in a sing-song voice and waved to the black haired girl sitting against the wall reading a book. "I believe you two may know each other." She said, indicating Ruby.

"Aren't you that girl Wayle was holding?" The girl asked, indicating Wayle.

"So you remembered my name, I'm flattered."

"It's nothing, just that you are the only person whose name I've heard since getting here."

"Hold on. Wayle was holding Ruby? What happened back then?" Yang finally seemed to have realized just what had been said earlier.

"It was nothing, I just fell over and Wayle caught me, that's all." Ruby explained abashedly. "Oh, I'm Ruby." She held forth her hand to the girl who made absolutely no move to shake it so she retracted it again and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Okay…" The girl seemed to not care at all and probably just wanted them to go away.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know help me!" Ruby whispered back.

"Soo, what's your name?" Yang finally asked the girl.

The girl sighed. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang." Yang pointed to herself. "Ruby's older sister." She seemed a bit unsure what to say next. "I like your bow."

"Thanks." Blake seemed just a teeny tiny bit annoyed, and Wayle started wondering if the two girls somehow hadn't noticed.

"It goes great with your… pyjamas!" Nope, they most certainly seem to have missed the memo.

"Right…"

"Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." Okay, they have to notice now. "That I will continue to read." The pause of silence in between said otherwise. "As soon as you leave." If they don't get it soon someone's going to get shocked. Wayle was actually getting a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang finally said.

"What's it about." Dammit Ruby! Why?! Wayle facepalmed.

"Huh?" It seems the question was not expected as Blake showed confusion.

"Your book, does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body." Wayle admitted to some interest in the book as there was a slight parallel to the force in there. Not intentional obviously but still. He would see if he could get more details out of her at some other point.

"Huh, that's… real lovely." It seemed Yang was not much of a booklover.

"I love books." Ruby confessed still not giving up on trying to connect to the girl in front of her. "Yang used to read me every night before bed." That did surprise Wayle a bit. "Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I wanna be a huntress."

"Oh, why is that?" It seemed to have worked a bit, as a hint of amusement had entered Blake's voice. "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" A hint of sarcasm. So Blake could be a bit cynical, wonderful.

"I'm hoping we all will." Seems Ruby's innocence and naiveté was greater than Wayle originally thought it was. "As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right and protected those who couldn't protect themselves." Great, the girl would fit in just fine in that bastion of hypocrisy that is the Jedi Order. Just what he needed.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Sadness crept into Blake's voice and face, a slight hint, but to Wayle she could just as well have broken down into a sobbing mess and it couldn't have been more obvious. Although he was technically cheating with the force.

"Well, that's why we're here, to make it better." Seems like Ruby has something of a twisted way of seeing things, still as far as goals went it was noble. And at least it was something, even if it was hopeless, that goal is probably what brought her here in the first place.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang suddenly resumed activity, picking Ruby up in a bear hug and cuddling her.

"Cut it out!" Ruby suddenly punched Yang, starting a fight that somehow turned into a cloud with legs and feet popping out every so often, sometimes in ways that should not really be possible.

"Well, Ruby, Yang. Wayle." Blake tried to say something but was cut off when a familiar voice started up.

"What is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss, disturbed by the commotion had decided to come over to shout at the source of it. She had let her hair down and Wayle had to admit that it looked good on her. And he realized just how long it actually was.

"Oh, god she's right. People are trying to sleep!" Ruby suddenly seemed to have realized that Weiss was right.

"What, you're on her side?" Yang seemed a bit annoyed.

"But she's right." Ruby meekly replied.

"Of course I am!" Weiss seemed to have forgotten why she came in the first place.

"What's your problem?" Yang and Weiss had very clashing personalities so this should have been expected.

Wayle looked towards Blake who had seemed to have given up on reading and simply picked up the candelabra next to her and blew out the candles.

_**-Break-**_

Wayle had slept about as well as you could expect from someone who was used to the possibility of being killed in his sleep sleeping in a room full of other people. Which for clarification meant badly. He wasn't too tired, but he had been woken a few times by the people around him. Luckily the night had passed without incident and he had awoken around dawn, long before the others.

He got up and left the room, looking for some place he could go through his morning routine alone. After some walking around, wandering away from the academy he found a reasonably secluded spot where he wasn't as likely to get interrupted. It had taken some time to find it so he decided to cut down on the exercises he was going to do.

His routine consisted of some stretching, followed by a series of different martial arts exercises, mostly unarmed with some of the lightsaber forms to round things off. This helped keep him in shape and keep his combat skills from deteriorating. All in all he saw no problem with it. For finishing off he meditated for a bit, stretching his senses, allowing the Force to flow through him, strengthening his bond to it.

After he was done with his morning routine he returned to the academy for breakfast. He found the mess hall and was met by an astounding variety of food. It seemed they had taken all preferences into account. Other students had started to trickle in as well. He scanned the crowds and spotted Ruby, Yang and Jaune sitting together. Yang saw him and waved him over enthusiastically. He made his way over and sat down across from Yang.

"When we woke up you were gone. What have you been doing?" Yang asked curiously, eyeing him with interest.

"Just going through my morning routine. It's something I have been doing for a long time now. It helps me keep in shape and helps me prepare for the day." Wayle answered, feeling that there was no harm in telling them that.

"I see. And what does it consist of?" She queried further, clearly interested.

"Just some stretching and martial arts routines followed up by some meditation." He replied after finishing of a pancake. _'Although normally I would also have practiced some Force usage, but since I can't guarantee that it goes unnoticed I refrained from doing so this time. Not that I can tell her that.'_

"That alone isn't enough to maintain a body like yours." The blonde almost purred out the last few words. Wayle wasn't sure whatever to be flattered or worried. He settled for both.

"No, I train more obviously. But that is more fluid and flexible, I set my training depending on what I feel to be necessary at the moment." His reply was said as a matter of fact and was the complete truth. He could sometimes perform a completely different training one day than the other.

_**-Break—**_

After having gotten their weapons and Jaune having tried, and miserably failed at, courting Weiss and another girl Wayle didn't know, although judging by their conversation she seemed to be famous, they found themselves on the top of a cliff, lined up on top of a group of metal plates. Wayle had a bad feeling about them but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

He was standing next to Jaune, and just in front of him stood Ozpin with his mug and Glynda with a device.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, starting his introduction to their initiation.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams." Glynda continued. Wayle did remember some mention of it and while he wasn't too worried, he had no experience working in a group. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Oh great, forge the teams in a trial of fire. Wayle quickly revaluated his opinion of them, this was the kind of insane idea you might find among the Sith.

"What, hohh…" Ruby could be heard despairing slightly. Wayle did remember that she had been worried about the teams.

"These teammates will be with for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin seemed to have no interest in what Ruby's complaint and continued completely unaffected.

Ruby could be heard complaining some more, but if she actually said something coherent Wayle couldn't hear.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Wayle swore he could hear Ruby's reality shattering and he almost swore himself. How was anyone supposed to choose their partner in that case…? Wait, landing? Wayle's bad feeling grew stronger. How was they supposed to get to the forest?

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die." These guys are like some crazy cross between the Jedi and the Sith! What is this crazy crap?!

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find a temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately."

Kind of reminded Wayle of the Sith Academy all of a sudden. It was a weird feeling.

"Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked to see if there was anyone who didn't understand.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune raised his hand, trying to ask a question.

"Good." It seemed Ozpin had no intention off actually answering any questions. "Now, take your positions."

'_Positions? What are we going to do?' _Wayle considered asking the professor about it but suspected he wouldn't actually get an answer.

"Um, sir? I've got an, um, question. So this landing strategy thing, what is it? Are you, like, dropping us off or something?"

Wayle didn't need an answer to that. Or more correctly, the answer was plain for him to see as Weiss was launched off into the air by the plate she stood on. He quickly altered his stance to keep him upright after he was launched. He had done something similar before, under his own power. The only problem was the height. It was really high up. Higher than anything he had dealt with before.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin's reply was short and concise, if a bit lacking in actual answer.

"Oh, I see, so, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" It seems Jaune had an incredible ability to miss the obvious. Either that or some greater force had decided for him to be comic relief.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." It was amazing how Ozpin could keep a straight face throughout the conversation, considering it was obvious he was messing with the poor fool.

He could see Yang wink towards Ruby before putting on a pair of glasses before being launched herself. It seemed as if Ruby realised what was about to happen to Jaune as she looked at him and smirked mischievously. Wayle also knew what was coming and couldn't help but smirk as well.

"Right, that. So what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!" The last vowel of the word was drawn out to ridiculous length as Jaune was launched right as he said it. Wayle's smirk grew even larger and he chuckled as he saw Jaune fly off, spinning around in the air. Then he felt a rush as he was launched as well, following the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: And off they go. Will Wayle survive the fall? What team will he enter? And how can Jaune miss something so obvious? Only two of those things will be answered in the next chapter or two, or three, or however many the initiation will be. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: I want to point something out. I said Old Republic Era, not SWTOR. He's from that era sure, but he can't be defined using that game as a basis. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Wayle soared through the sky. Kind of, it was more like plummeting slightly forwards. This wasn't the first time he experienced such a thing. Just that he had never been launched so high with no regard to his safety what so ever. Actually, disregard the part about regard for his safety. It was a long time ago since someone actually had any regard for his safety.<p>

Wayle considered his situation. He could do quite a few things to avoid splattering across the ground that was getting closer at an uncomfortable rate. The problem was that most of them was a bit too eye catching. He didn't want to show too much of what he was capable of. He focused, entering a meditative state. Suddenly his fall was slowed by some unseen force.

His fall slowed to something more manageable, Wayle crashed into the treetops. Using a timely branch as a stepping stone to further gain control of his descent, he landed in a roll. Even as he straightened up his senses were already alert, searching his surroundings for danger.

Once he was content that there were no immediate threats he reached out further, sensing the others.

'_Seems like they're all alive. Almost miraculous considering Jaune.' _He chuckled as he remembered Jaune's ungracious flight. _'Still, there's no one in my immediate surroundings to partner up with. The closest are a bit away and has already met up with someone.' _Wayle regarded the situation carefully. It seems he had managed to land a bit away from all others, and he had yet to properly figure out which Aura belonged to who.

Deciding there was no point standing in that location overthinking things, he decided to head towards the objective. Getting his bearings he set off, moving along the treetops to avoid any eventual Grimm.

_**-Break—**_

Contrary to popular belief, Sith, and Jedi, where fully capable of being stealthy. And Wayle was very capable in this regard. He was currently sitting in a tree, his physical form cloaked in shadows by the force and his presence hidden from the senses of those around him. It was impossible to detect him with normal senses, unless you were really close, at which point you were either dead or he would have already revealed himself.

He wasn't really sure what to make of the scene before him. Just a second ago he had seen Ruby falling from the sky before Jaune had managed to crash into her, sending both into a tree. Then an orange haired girl had come in riding on an Ursa that promptly collapsed, allowing a black haired boy to catch up. The girl had then proceeded to go all the way to the temple in such a short time Wayle nearly missed it.

Before he could wrap his head around that, a redheaded girl came into view, chased by a giant scorpion Wayle could only identify as a Deathstalker. She did show quite some skill by evading the claws of the thing. It was around this time Yang seemingly exploded shouting loud enough that even Wayle could hear her.

"I can't take this anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before anything crazy happens again!" Amusingly enough two seconds of nothing in particular happening passed. Then Ruby got Yang's attention and pointed towards the sky. You could see Yang's despair even from Wayle's vantage point.

He looked up and saw a giant bird that if his memory served was known as a Nevermore. Hanging precariously from one of its talons were Weiss, who looked like she could fall at any moment. Which she did. Wayle was about to leap out to help her himself when Jaune did it for him. The problem there being Jaune had no actual way of stopping them from hitting the ground. So they promptly fell together, Jaune landing on his stomach and Weiss landing on her rump on top of his back. It looked really painful for Jaune. Then the redhead from earlier got knocked over to where everyone else was.

It was then that Ruby decided to charge out at the Deathstalker. She was fast, that much Wayle had to give her credit for, but her Crescent Rose was unable to actually do any real damage to the beast and Ruby promptly tried to run away. Then the Nevermore attacked, raining feathers down upon the girl. She avoided most of them but one caught her cape, immobilising her. It looked bad as Ruby was about to get impaled on the Deathstalker's stinger when suddenly Weiss appeared and stopped it with a wall of ice.

Regrouping, Jaune and Ruby each retrieved an artefact from the temple before they all ran off. It was first then that Wayle came out, suddenly appearing in the temple itself. He wasn't sure what to make of the scene he had just witnessed, but it certainly showed that these people where extraordinary. He pondered things for a while before taking the first best artefact. Incidentally, had Wayle been familiar with chess he would have identified the piece as the black pawn. Then he set off in the direction the others had gone.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle arrived at some massive ruins standing in a great chasm at the base of a cliff. He arrived just in time to see the redheaded girl throw her shield at the Deathstalkers stinger, severing it and causing it to stab into the Deathstalker's back. The shield then returned to her after which Jaune gave an order to the orange haired girl causing her to jump up on top of the shield held up over the other girl's head after which an small explosion and the redhead thrusting out launched her high into the sky where another explosion could be heard and she started plummeting down again, smashing her hammer into the stinger with enough force to shatter the ground underneath it and cause the bridge they were standing upon to violently upheave sending the others flying over the beast. Another blast sent her flying over as well as causing the beast to drop down into the chasm.

Then he looked up to see the Nevermore crash into the cliff wall where its tail feathers where frozen stuck as it tried to lift up again. Then Ruby used some kind of band attached to Blake's weapon as a sort of provisory slingshot together with some kind of glyph presumably created by Weiss to launch herself at the giant bird. She caught it by the throat and after she hit the wall more glyphs appeared underneath and she proceeded to run up the wall, bringing the Nevermore with her. As they reached the top on more violent dash caused her scythe to shear trough the tings neck, decapitating it. Wayle was really impressed and decided to try and catch up.

_**-Break—**_

They stood looking up at the cliff where Ruby now stood, cape fluttering in the wind and scythe casually held over her shoulder.

"Whoa." Jaune said, impressed by the feat.

They had won. They had thought two massive Grimm and prevailed. The rush of victory was upon them and their spirits were high. That was until they heard a massive crack behind them. Turning about they stared horrified as another Deathstalker approached. They were too tired to either fight or run. They set themselves to try and hold it off until they could get help or an opportunity presented itself. Then suddenly Wayle blocked its path.

The massive beast halted its charge for a few seconds, surprised by the sudden appearance of the youth. Then it struck out with its stinger, only for Wayle to spin out of the way and cutting it off with his sword. The beast screeched in pain and tried to catch him in its pincers, but he jumped above it cutting deep furrows into its chitin. The beast trashed around as it was assailed, the youth weaving around its flailing limbs, cutting some of and casing deep wounds in others.

A quick leap saw Wayle bury the sword in the beasts head in an attempt to finish it off. The sword got stuck and the beast shook him off. He landed in a roll, but with no weapon it seemed like he was in deep trouble. Then suddenly the stinger stabbed deep into the Deathstalker which was followed up by Wayle running up to it with speed that could match Ruby's and smash his palm into the stinger, causing a great force to send it through the beast, tearing it apart.

Wayle retrieved his sword and made his way over to them. They stood flabbergasted at the youth who had just singlehandedly taken out a Deathstalker.

"Are you alright?" He said with an evaluating look in his eyes.

"Yes. We're fine, thanks to you." Pyrrha was the first to recover from the shock. "You must be very strong to have defeated a Deathstalker, but I haven't heard about you before. How could that be?"

The question made Wayle realise that the beast would have been quite the challenge for most. He frowned slightly. "I just stayed mostly to myself. You see, I am not from around here so most of my deeds would have gone unnoticed."

Pyrrha wasn't convinced, but before she could question him further Nora burst out in excitement.

"That was awesome! How did you do that?! It was crazy how you managed to send the stinger through it like that!" The orange haired girl was upon him, bouncing around him and bombarding him with questions.

"Nora, calm down." Ren suddenly spoke up.

"Oh. Sorry, I got a little bit excited. I'm Nora! And this is Ren!" She indicated the black haired boy.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Wayle."

"Where is your partner?" Jaune asked, looking around for any signs of another person.

"I never met anyone else, so I don't have one."

"How's that going to work out?"

"We will see. It will be fine, I am certain of it." Wayle indicated Ruby's group. "Should we not try to meet up with them?"

"Oh, right. Let's go." Pyrrha quickly said. "Oh, and I'm Pyrrha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. Now let us get going before something else shows up to hinder us."

_**-Break—**_

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark." They were in a large auditorium. On a screen pictures of the aforementioned lined up as the persons themselves came up unto the scene. Ozpin was holding the ceremony. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." Applause filled the auditorium.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos." He continued as the newly formed team CRDL left the stage and the familiar people stepped up. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR (Juniper), led by Jaune Arc." The applause resurged as Nora hugged Ren.

"Huh?!" Jaune looked shocked. "Led by?"

"Congratulations young man."

Then Pyrrha, in good spirits and possibly to try and comfort the young man gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder sending him sprawling on the floor and turning the applause into laughter.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY (Ruby), led by… Ruby Rose." Weiss looked at the little girl in surprise and Yang hugged her in pride.

"I'm so proud of you!" Wayle seriously hoped this was the last time she would shout something along those lines.

"Now, then. One last thing." Ozpin, unsurprisingly, had lied when he said lastly. "Wayle Tyran." He stepped up, wondering what would happen next. "You failed to get a partner and retrieved the black pawn piece, which the other of was not retrieved." Ozpin looked at him, a slight hint of a smirk forming on his face.

"But, in deference to the skills you displayed. We have decided to bend the rules a little." Wayle would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. "Therefore, you will work on your own, teaming up with other teams if necessary."

Wayle was unsure about how to react to this. Ozpin seemed quite happy with this arrangement, which caused Wayle some suspicions over the whole thing.

"But there is a slight problem." Of course there would be something. "You will need to dorm with another team. Any volunteers?" Wayle's eyes went wide at how casually the man before him acted. This was no small matter!

Wayle's fears were soon realised when he heard Yang shout, "We volunteer!"

Wayle turned to look at the offending party, judging by the reactions of the other members of team RWBY, and the short time it took for Yang to respond, she had not consulted the others beforehand. Any hope of that getting him out of drawing more attention than a parade suddenly entering the room with a fanfare was dashed as Weiss seemed to agree after some consideration, Ruby seemed quite fine with it and Blake simply shrugged.

Wayle looked towards Ozpin with a look that said: "Don't do it."

"Fantastic. Wayle, you will dorm with team RWBY. This looks to be an interesting year."

Wayle suddenly understood how Ruby felt at the beginning of the initiation. Of all the ways to get attention, this felt like one of the most effective. Which would have been great if he hadn't been trying to avoid it. He was suddenly convinced beyond a doubt that Ozpin had no regard for that guys and girls shouldn't share sleeping quarters. This was going to be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I hope this doesn't feel rushed and like things are going too fast. I'm not sure I'm entirely satisfied with this chapter. Honestly it went faster than I thought it would. Oh well, things should start getting worse (better) from here on. Do give feedback and I hope you will have a nice day. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>The room was somewhere around not quite spacious enough. In it five beds had been set in a row. Wayle had been forced to pick the middle one which left him very uncomfortable. He had felt a large amount of animosity from the male population and he knew the female population had heard about, if not even started rumours about, him.<p>

He really hadn't wanted to bring attention to him. Now, he was a special exception to the academy's rules as a one man team and he was residing with four girls who each held a large amount of charm in their own areas. Currently he was keeping as much of a low profile as a capital ship in orbit sending random volleys of fire around it. His fears was that, by the end of the first week, he could count those who had no idea about him on his hands.

The girls had gone to bed, tired from the day's events and Wayle couldn't blame them. He himself felt exhausted as well, although not for the same reason. Luckily he was quite capable of handling stress or he would most likely already have had a breakdown, or two, maybe even three, and most likely have left a few bodies behind. He mused on the day's events, it had started quite reasonably, a nice bit of practice and a nice breakfast had set a good mood for him. Then came the initiation. He frowned. He had his suspicions about the beginning. He felt like he had been sent too far away from the others, and he had kept any deviations during the landing at a minimum, so why had he been so far away? Thinking back he realized that his plate had launched him slightly to the right.

He turned over, trying to find a more comfortable position, but lying sideways meant he was either looking at Yang or looking at Weiss and lying on his back just got him back to contemplating again. He sighed and rose from his bed. Maybe a short late night walk would clear his head a bit?

He wandered the halls a bit, making sure to memorise the layout to avoid getting lost on his way back. Finally he found a way up to the roof where he had a nice view of the academy and the surroundings. Sitting down cross-legged he started meditating, reaching out into the force. His perception expanded and soon he could sense every single person in the academy. They all had power to them, the so called Aura. He supposed it was a basic requirement for training at the academy.

Then he felt a presence close to him. He opened his eyes and without turning to face her spoke out: "Hello Blake. Having trouble sleeping as well?"

"Oh. I thought you were too deep into meditation to notice me so I was unsure how to act." The girl sounded surprised. Wayle supposed she considered herself good at stealth. She was, no doubt about it. Just that he had other ways to find her than just the five primary senses most sentient beings had.

"I have a sort of sixth sense that alerted me to your presence. Living a long time in danger gives you a knack for things like that." He turned towards her as she made her way over.

"I suppose that makes some sense, although I'm hardly convinced." She sat down next to him and looked at him darkly. "You are keeping secrets. You can do odd things, your background is an unknown and you sometimes act falsely."

"I'm hardly the only one keeping secrets. You as well. What do you hide behind that bow of yours?"

A slight widening of her eyes told volumes, but to Wayle her emotions were bare and he could feel the slight panic, the fear and the tiny hints of anger.

"I'm not sure I follow, this bow is just for decoration."

"It's twitching and you still have it on even when you are in your sleepwear. Which does suit you quite well by the way." He smiled.

"I… I don't…" She stammered, obviously worried about something.

"Please, Blake. I won't mind no matter what you are hiding."

She sighed, a look of defeat in her eyes as she undid her ribbon. Wayle's eyes widened slightly as a pair of black cat ears was revealed. Wayle was quite unfamiliar with Faunus, only having seen a few since coming to Beacon and none before that. But he had seen far stranger humanoids in his time, a human with animal ears and tail was nothing. That, and she was absolutely adorable.

"You are a Faunus? I see. It makes sense in so many ways." Wayle let his surprise and curiosity show on his face. From what he had gathered since arriving in this strange world, Faunus were generally disliked and discriminated by the humans. Wayle cared little for such nonsense, he judged people much more based on their personality than anything else.

"Do you hate me now?" Blake looked sad, clearly fearing that he would react like so many others.

"Why would I hate you? You have done nothing to incur my ire and your personality, while a little antisocial, is one I have no problem with." He smiled again.

"I see, thank you. I… There are so few who are willing to accept the Faunus. It caught me off guard." A slight smile formed on her lips. "But could you keep it a secret? I don't want people judging me for what I am."

"Don't worry about that. I have no intention of telling the others until you feel ready." He turned to look out over the grounds. "But I will say this. Your teammates have a right to know. I think they will be able to understand. At least after a while and getting to know the true you."

"Why were you willing to accept me so easily?"

"I thought I told you already." He rose up and started to walk towards the door, but stopped halfway there. "Besides, one so graceful and beautiful could hardly be worth hating for something so simple as a pair of adorable ears on top of her head."

A slight blush formed at having her ears called adorable. "Now you're just flattering me. Just like that time with Weiss." She suddenly had a look of playful indignation.

"So you found me out." He sent a mischievous smile her way and returned to their room. This time he fell on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

_**-Break—**_

He had woken up early to find that only Blake was awake yet.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes. I just wake up early, just like you." Her reply showed no hint of the events of last night as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh well, I'll head out for some light training. I'll meet you either at breakfast or in class." He said before entering the bathroom to change.

When he got out he found that the others still hadn't awoken. He gave a quick nod to Blake before carefully exiting the room.

He made his way back over to where he had done his routine the day before, and upon finding it to still be secluded enough he began his routine. After having gone through the somewhat lengthy routine and working up a bit of a sweat he headed over to the nearest shower area for a quick shower and to change into the school uniform.

The uniform consisted of a black suit lined with gold with a blue vest and a white shirt underneath and a red tie. While not something Wayle enjoyed wearing, he still admitted to somewhat liking it aesthetically even if he disliked it practically.

He then noted he had a little while before class so he headed for the dining hall for some breakfast. He found a number of students there, but somewhat worryingly noted the absence of team RWBY and JNPR. He shrugged and moved on to the next thing on his agenda, WORLD DOMINATION! No, that was breakfast, world domination would be too annoying, at least at his current capability and resources, which at the moment was him, a bit of money, and his weapons, one of which he would not use unless he had to. Well, he also had the force which was one of the greatest allies one could ask for.

After finishing breakfast he headed to his first class, Grimm studies. Sounded useful enough. It was always a good idea to know ones enemies. There were only a few students there when he arrived, but more trickled in by the minute. Then, in the last moment before class was supposed to start, teams RWBY and JNPR burst in through the door. Recomposing themselves they found some seats. Team RWBY sat down next to him in the front row while team JNPR sat down a bit higher up.

"You are almost late. May I inquire about the reason?" Wayle spoke up first.

"We were unpacking and decorating and got so caught up in it that we lost track of time." The one who answered were Ruby who looked a bit sheepish. Wayle just shrugged and turned his attention to the professor that just entered the room.

He was a portly elderly man with finely combed grey hair and a slightly ridiculously large moustache. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. He also had olive coloured cavalry boots which his pants were tucked down into.

"Monsters, deeemons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. Ha, ha." While Wayle found some amusement from the fact he had also referred to them as prey at one point, he found the man's attempt to be funny to be quite poor. An opinion seemingly shared with the rest of the class as it went silent.

Once Wayle realized that the man was just going to go on about himself he quickly tuned it out and looked at other things. Ruby was completely out, doing all manners of things that was inappropriate. Blake at least had the dignity to only let it show in her expression instead of her manner. Yang was doing good knew what and Weiss was looking at Ruby while getting more and more aggravated. When she looked like she was about to blow Wayle reached out to stop her rising from his seat to do so.

"Excellent young man. Step forward and face your opponent." He realized that he had managed to time it with a question for someone to step up. He cursed silently under his breath as he looked at the cage that had somehow appeared next to the professor. It rattled and glowing red eyes could be seen glowering out of it.

_**-Break—**_

After being given some time to change into a combat outfit and to fetch his sword he now stood back in the classroom facing the cage. The professor stood next to it holding an axe with some sort of barrel built into it.

From the seats he could hear Ruby shouting: "Go Wayle!"

"Alright! Let the match, begin!" At the word begin the man swung his axe at the look to the cage that promptly fell forward to reveal a boar like beast with large tusks.

It charged almost as soon as the cage opened but Wayle simply spun away and slashed it over the flank as it rushed past. He cut into it a bit but it hardly slowed the thing down. Enraged, the beast curled up into a ball and rolled at him. Wayle's response was to simply use the force to halt it and send it sprawling on its back. He quickly followed up with a leaping stab trough the skull to finish it off.

"Bravo. Bravo! It seems we are truly in the presence of a true huntsman in training." The portly professor congratulated him happily. "I'm afraid that is all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the required readings. And stay vigilant! Class dismissed."

Wayle was convinced that the professor had at least a few screws loose but decided to leave it alone, knowing Ozpin the man was at the very least amongst the best available. Quirks like that could be tolerated if the skill of the man is sufficient. As Wayle and team RWBY started to leave he could see the annoyance in Weiss, not to mention feel it. It was clear to him what the problem was. She wanted to be the leader. After all, she felt that she was an elite and Ruby clearly had yet to mature into the role.

He considered talking about it with both of them at some point. While it didn't really concern him, he felt that as they were roommates he could at least act in the interest of the peace of the place he slept. That and he had grown strangely fond of these people, something very unbefitting of a Sith. Luckily he had never been too keen on the Sith ways. He found them to contain flaws and annoyances that kept him from really embracing them. Now, he found the Jedi ways to be even more flawed. They were hypocritical and full of contradictions that meant that they became inefficient at dealing with problems like Dark Jedi such as the Sith. Why, there were quite a few Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side in pursuit of justice and for the sake of keeping the peace.

For now though, he decided to go get some training done. But he was interrupted by Yang before he could get anywhere.

"Hey Wayle!" She came up to him waving cheerfully.

"Hello Yang."

"That was pretty awesome what you did back in class. I haven't really seen you fight before so it was pretty interesting."

"Ah, yes. You must have been too far away to see my battle back during the initiation."

"Well, one second I'm looking up at Ruby and the next I hear a loud crack and when I look back I see a Deathstalker being torn to pieces. How did you do that? Even I would have difficulty performing such a feat."

"I have my ways." He shrugged, dismissing the question.

"Hmm. How about we spar a bit? I wanna see more of how you fight."

Wayle raised an eyebrow as he considered her words. A sparring match? That would be an excellent way to first hand see how Aura works, and he could get to test himself against someone from this world.

"Sure. I could use the practise. And I am interested in your fighting style as well. It would be my utmost pleasure to tangle with you a bit." The last line was delivered as he bowed slightly and displayed a smile best described as mischievous.

"Oh Wayle! Such a bold statement! You might make me blush!" The girl showed false shock and embarrassment while covering her mouth with her hands. "Still, I suppose we could tangle a bit more later." She gave a coy wink.

_**-Break—**_

They had headed to miss Goodwitch after that to get their sparring match approved and after getting permission they headed to an arena where they could fight it out. Glynda was observing personally and many of those who were there already had decided to watch their match.

"The match continues till either of you reach critically low Aura levels or either of you surrender." Glynda explained the rules, she had used the excuse of moderating the match to be there after all.

Wayle nodded, although he wondered how they would measure how much of it he had left. Yang likewise nodded in affirmation and Glynda raised her hand.

"Begin!" She swung it down in a chopping motion, indicating the start of the match.

They charged each other, meeting in the middle of the arena with Wayle blocking a fierce kick with the flat side of his sword. They moved away from each other, appraising the others strength, they started circling. Yang moved first, closing the distance with a quick dash and launching a fierce punch. Wayle dodged it and then blocked the other with his arm. Yang started a fierce offensive where she threw punch after punch at him.

He dodged each of them in turn, continually avoiding her attacks. But eventually he ran out of space to dodge as she had been slowly advancing, pushing him back. Seeing her opportunity to strike she over committed and left an opening. Wayle dodged the blow that slightly damaged the wall behind him and landed a powerful punch that sent her flying.

She landed in a crouch and stood up. Wayle could swear her hair had started shining slightly and her eyes had suddenly started to turn red. Suddenly she moved with even greater speed, slightly catching Wayle off guard. As her fist closed in on his stomach it seemed like the match would be settled there and then. Then the fist stopped some mere centimetres from its target, faced with an unseen wall that prevented it from actually reaching him. Then she went flying again, this time from an unseen wave of force that sent her all the way into the opposite wall, which she crashed into with enough force to leave cracks.

She slid down onto the floor and a signal signified the end of the match. Yang had run out of Aura it seemed.

Wayle went over to Yang and offered her a hand up. Taking it she instead tried to pull him down as well. Wayle struggled against her but she proved stronger and he fell over straight into her.

"Happy now Yang?" Wayle said, his face looking up from her bust. He had tried to catch his fall but Yang had pulled so hard he had fallen face first into her cleavage. He just hoped she wouldn't hold it against him. It was her fault after all.

"Why Wayle you naughty boy! Who would have thought you were so bold?" Yang was obviously not minding that much, although he suspected a slight and genuine blush to have formed.

Freeing himself he got up, pulling the blonde with him. Unfortunately this brought their faces into close proximity and Yang finally got a blush out of the boy. He quickly moved away from her before she did something again. This really wasn't the place.

"You are the one who pulled me down." He did his best to look indignant.

"I didn't think you would actually fall over." Her face told him that that had still been her goal. "Anyway, what was that earlier?" Her face changed to curiosity.

"Yes, pray do tell. I am curious as well." A new voice joined their conversation. Glynda had come over.

"It's part of my semblance. Is that so odd?" Wayle already knew that Glynda wouldn't believe him. She had seen what he could do, and in no way could lightning and telekinesis be construed to come from the same semblance. And he most certainly hadn't heard of someone with two.

"I suppose that is not so strange no." Glynda had no choice but to yield however. She couldn't bring up that in a place like that. "Anyway, keep your flirting to more private locations please." Wayle wasn't sure if she was serious or just kidding, although he supposed it was correct in a sense. Yang had most certainly been flirting.

"I'm sorry miss Goodwitch. I'll try to keep it toned down in public." Yang simply apologized to Glynda. "Still, so it's part of your semblance? What is it? Telekinesis?" She turned to Wayle again.

"Something along those lines I suppose." They started heading back to their room.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle was just staring at the maddening scene before him, the girls' beds had been converted into bunk beds. Blake's bed was being held up over Yang's by piles of books while Ruby's bed was hung over Weiss' bed with a bunch of ropes. And it had a privacy blanket over it. His bed still stood in the same place at least. When they had said decorating he thought they had simply meant putting up paintings and posters and similar things, which they to their defence had, not that they would create improvised bunk beds in such a dangerous manner. He facepalmed and looked at the girls.

"Do you seriously mean that you set up improvised bunk beds?" Wayle had to reconfirm the madness.

"Yeah. There wasn't enough space left over after we had finished decorating and unpacking so we decided to be a bit creative and make bunk beds." Ruby answered a bit sheepishly. For all her flaws she was still on of the most adorable sights Wayle had ever seen. He almost wanted to cuddle her, and he was a Sith! Apprentice but still. The only thing that had really kept him from advancing from that stage was that he had shown too little interest in advancing his standing and had simply not possessed the sheer audacity or experience required to face his master.

He decided to simply go to bed. Undressing slightly to be more comfortably clad and then getting into his bed. Yang and Blake followed suit while Ruby decided to study a bit. He was awoken by Weiss sneaking back into the room and checking on Ruby. Finding her sleeping with her notebooks and a mug she awoke the girl and asked how she took her coffee. After a bit of confusion Ruby answered.

"With cream and five cubes of sugar!" She blurted out.

Weiss sighed a little and disappeared down by her bed. After a short while she came back up with a mug of coffee. Where she had gotten it from Wayle had no idea. Then she surprised Wayle a little.

"Ruby. I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying." She sounded so cheerful Wayle had to double check if it was her. It was though which did nothing to reduce his confusion. Then she popped back up and said: "That's wrong by the way." She then made her way over to the door and opened it. "Hey Ruby. I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." She then left carefully.

Wayle smiled a bit and went back to sleep, it seemed he at least didn't need to take care of that particular problem. Still, he knew there would be other cases of friction between the girls. It was most certainly going to be an interesting year. In every meaning of the word: "Interesting".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Oh god why. So much stuff happening. And Wayle got into two short fights. Do give some feedback, it would be much appreciated. I hope you enjoy and have a continued nice day.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Wayle found himself observing a sparring match between Jaune and Cardin. And so far, he had been very disappointed with Jaune's performance. He seemed to have some grasp of fighting, but he was too reckless and failed to properly use his shield to defend himself. And his swordsmanship was deplorable, Wayle could have separated his sword from him in so many different ways it was almost funny.<p>

A powerful blow from Cardin's mace sent Jaune's shield flying out of his grasp, and where a reasonable person might have tried to recompose himself and rethink his strategy, Jaune took his sword in both hands and charged. Cardin blocked and after a few words to Jaune kicked him in the stomach. He collapsed on the floor.

The mace wielding boy approached his opponent and raised his mace for one last blow, but was interrupted as the lighting returned to normal and Glynda stepped forth to declare the match over, explaining the tournament rules that they were following and then went on to give Jaune a lesson about keeping an eye on the condition of his Aura, telling him to use it to decided when it would be more prompt to adopt a more defensive tactic.

Wayle agreed to a certain extent, but he was not one to go on the defensive when cornered. Sure, he might suddenly disappear from sight using Cloak but he most certainly wouldn't go on the defensive. Either that or simply use the force to overwhelm his opponent. It usually worked, or at least gave him some time to rethink his approach. While he felt that Jaune needed help, the worried look on Pyrrha's face told him that she would probably take care of it sooner or later.

Still, there was a tournament coming up apparently, and he was certain most of the people he knew would be going. Maybe he would as well. Sure, he ran the risk of revealing even more of his abilities but in the end he doubted any of the people who would participate would be able to draw out more than a fraction more. It might be worth the effort for him to get some more information about these people and what they could do. It was most certainly worth considering.

_**-Break—**_

"There we were, in the middle of the night." Nora's eyes widened as she said the last word. She was retelling some story at the table in the dining hall.

"It was day." Ren corrected her in a monotonous voice. It was something about the way he said it that made it more amusing than it had any right to be.

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowulves."

"Dozens of them!" She suddenly exclaimed, standing up and slamming her fists in the table.

"Two of them." Ren's deadpan delivery of the corrections were far more interesting than the story itself.

"But in the end they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made boatloads of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." She looked pleased with herself as Ren sighed.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

'_Wait, it's just a dream? And Ren is correcting her on her own dreams? How well do those two know each other?'_ Wayle had a feeling they were a fine match, and now he was more than certain about it.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha suddenly decided to ask Jaune about his current state. He was obviously troubled by something. Wayle had a suspicion.

"Huh?" The fact that the person in question took so long to register the question just made it all the clearer to all assembled. "Oh, yeah, why?"

It didn't take much to see he was lying through his teeth.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby decided to press the issue as well.

"Uh, guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" He smiled and raised his thumb in a painfully awkward attempt to look cheerful. The awkward laugh made it even more unbearable.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day at school." Pyrrha stated the most likely source of Jaune's problems.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around you know… practical jokes!" Jaune's response didn't help Wayle's impression of him or the situation.

"He's a bully." Ruby pretty much summed it up perfectly. Even if it was "just" practical jokes, they were in bad taste AND was harmful to other people. People like Jaune.

"Oh please, name one time he's… "bullied" me". At the word bullied he raised his fingers to indicate the citation marks.

"There are far too many cases too count, but if I would have to give one in specific I would say the time he locked you in your locker and sent you away." Wayle decided to come into the situation himself, getting slightly annoyed at the boys repeated attempts to defend one who didn't deserve it. Even Wayle had come to regard Cardin as a piece of scum that even most Sith would refuse to associate with.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune's reply certainly grated on Wayle's nerves. Any more and he might just decide to crush something, and in this case there were a few too many people for him to guarantee zero casualties.

"Jaune, if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha's concern certainly didn't befit a warrior like her, but Wayle could sense some of the affection underlying it. A hint of romance in her heart. That at least let him settle himself a bit.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suddenly decided to propose something Wayle might actually do, with or without the others permission.

"Guys! Really. It's fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me." Jaune's reply beggared the question: And that changes what exactly? "He's a jerk to everyone."

As if on cue a crude laugh could be heard, followed by a pained outcry that it hurts. Turning his gaze to the source he found Cardin pulling the ears on a Faunus girl with long auburn hair and a pair of similarly coloured rabbit ears, laughing all the while. Wayle felt all his irritation redirected at the boy.

"Please stop." The girl pleaded for them to stop.

"I told you they were real." Cardin just continued, obviously with no intention of stopping.

"What a freak." His friends decided to call her a freak for something so small? No wonder Blake kept her heritage hidden.

Before anyone knew it Wayle was there, taking hold of Cardin's arm and forcing him to let go. He turned to the newly released girl. He spoke up in a voice none present had ever heard him use. The voice of an angry Sith giving a lesson.

"If you want them to stop, you have to MAKE them. It is the destiny of the weak and cowardly to be oppressed by those who have more." His eyes went to Cardin. "Or those too cowardly to act with honour and instead picking on those who won't fight back. Like you." He turned back to the girl.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Cardin complained loudly. Wayle ignored him.

"So instead of just standing there accepting it, get angry, fight. Only then will they stop. Reason doesn't work on scum like them." He decided to recite something that had been central to his life for the past seven or so years.

"_**Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
>Through passion, I gain strength.<br>Through strength, I gain power.  
>Through power I gain victory.<br>Through victory, my chains are broken."**_

He released Cardin's arm and turned to leave. He could see the disapproving and curious looks from teams RWBY and JNPR. Behind him the laughter resumed and Cardin advanced on the girl.

"Hehehe. Did you hear that ponce? Come on! Get angry then!" A pained outcry told Wayle that Cardin had resumed his previous activity.

"Stop it! Stop pulling my ears! It hurts!" Anger found its way into the girl's voice as it rose in volume.

Wayle smiled a wicked smile that could only be described as cruel and evil. He turned around to see that the girl had freed herself from Cardin's hands and was now staring angrily as the somewhat shocked and now annoyed Cardin advanced upon her. He got one step closer before he found himself lifted from the ground and before anyone could react he and his teammates had been thrown out a window.

Amazed stares turned to the departing figure of Wayle. They didn't know how to react to this sudden development. They had never really imagined him to be capable of such behaviour. And those words he had spoken. What were they?

_**-Break—**_

Blake was confused. She had never seen that side of Wayle before, and it scared her. Cardin had been too stupid to realise, but when Wayle was standing there he had suddenly given of a presence of wrongness, of condensed hatred and anger. And that smile…

She shuddered at the memory of it. That was another thing she hadn't thought Wayle capable of. Was this the real him? Or just one of his extremes? She had no way of knowing. She was sure he was keeping secrets, and she was certain that that… poem? he had recited had a connection to them.

'_What was that anyway? Peace is a lie? What's that supposed to mean?'_ Somehow it felt incomplete, as if it was lacking some final piece…

She shook her head. It was no use trying to decipher the words with her current information. Hopefully the truth would come out in due time, although she had started developing doubts about whatever she would like it. She was currently watching him train going through several different routines with his sword, and sometimes without it. She had known he was training, he usually disappeared for some time and came back sweaty.

She admired the skill he showed, no matter if it was unarmed or with a sword he always seemed to have perfect control of his movements. No matter how he spun or flipped he always kept perfect balance, fighting some imaginary foe.

He sheathed his sword and turned towards her.

"Blake, I know you are there. Is there something you want? Or are you just peeking on my training?" He asked her a question. She had thought she might have been far away enough. No matter how you grew up, no person is that sensitive unless they are on alert. And Wayle showed no signs of such alertness.

She walked towards him. She hadn't actually been hiding, just standing at a distance.

"It seems I just can't hide from you." She started, a slight smile on her face as she approached. "Well, I was wondering what that was all about. In the dining hall." Her face turned dark.

"That." Wayle's face showed a few emotions, a hint of anger, a hint of shame and a slight hint of… worry? "I am sorry if I worried you. I got so… annoyed, at Jaune and then Cardin drew my ire. So I intervened. He needed to be brought down a few notches and that girl seemed in need of a lesson. I hope Jaune heeds it as well, he needs to get a bit of backbone in the face of bullies. And he needs combat lessons."

"I see. And what about those words you said? That peace is a lie? Do you really believe that? Or…" Blake was a bit worried. Even she thought that those words rang false.

"It depends on your interpretation of the phrase. Alone it is false. But when you add the follow up, there is only passion, it can be interpreted as saying that people can't be indifferent, that they all have their passions. That it is these passions that give us our strength. That through this strength we gain victory that will free us from our chains. The chains themselves can be interpreted as many things, doubts, worries or fears." Wayle seemed to brighten up at the explanation, even if there was a hint of doubt, as if he doubted his own words.

"That's… interesting. Where did you learn it? I have never heard it before." Still, she was curious. It was unusual and it was a hint of his true self.

"It is the code of an order of scholars and warriors… and terrible tyrants." Wayle seemed to darken at some memory, some deep seated dislike for the order in question.

"Tyrants?"

"It might seem a little harsh, but most if not all of them are bad people, willing to slaughter innocents and torture for their own amusement. I suppose there are parts of it that can at least be considered decent. But they are rare amongst its ranks."

"That doesn't answer why you called the tyrants."

He chuckled. "True, I called them tyrants because they think themselves superior to all others, and those who live under them either listen to what they say or suffer. That is why I called them tyrants."

"Are they the ones who taught you how to fight? I doubt many outside their order would know their code, and you seem well acquainted with both it and the order."

"I see you are a sharp lady as well as a beauty. Good looks and intelligence make for a dangerous combination." He laughed, suddenly showing mirth and happiness. Was this really the same person who had seemed so evil just a short time ago? "Yes, I used to be part of the order before I came to Vale and joined Beacon. It was with them I learned most of my skills." He showed a bit of regret. Had it something to do with his education?

"And would you say that you were like the others?" She felt a slight hint of worry, could he torture just for fun?

"Maybe not quite like the others, I never truly followed their ways. It is one of the things that held me back from ascending their ranks. And one of the main reasons I so happily spend time here far away from them. Still, I have my fair share of darkness, and I most certainly am not beyond using others for my benefit. If I don't like them much that is. I have no plans on using any of you." He smiled, that honest smile that somehow didn't quite fit with his previous words.

"I see." She had no idea how to handle the sudden revelation. So she decided to simply repay him for not telling anyone about her secret and for helping a Faunus. "I'll believe you. I have no reason to doubt you and there is no trace of falsehood in your words. So as thanks for keeping my secret and helping one of my fellow Faunus, I'll keep yours."

"Thank you Blake, it means much for me. It was long since I last had anyone to confide in, and you certainly has allowed me to have such." There it was again, that smile. Blake didn't quite know how to handle it. But at the same time she saw sadness in his eyes. He hadn't had someone to confide in for a long time? She was overcome with a strange sense of affinity. I seemed they both had been part of something they didn't approve of.

She hugged him. She didn't know why, but she had wrapped her arms round him and held him close. He hesitated, seemingly unsure of what to do. Then he simply hugged her back.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there. She became acutely aware of his warmth, the strength of his arms and the firmness of his chest. He pulled away, looking abashed. She blushed profusely as she realised what she had done.

"Well… That is probably one of the first times a girl has hugged me so suddenly and unexpectedly." He scratched his chin. This was the first time she had seen him so embarrassed and unsure. "Still, I suppose that some part of me needed that just then. Thanks."

"I… I… don't know what came over me… I just… this is so embarrassing." She felt like fleeing from there and hiding somewhere high up. Or underneath something, either way worked.

"It's getting late, maybe we should return. I still need to shower after all. Want to join me?" He had a coy smile on his face. This was probably the first time he had shown that kind of expression. Still, she was sure he was joking. Right?

"I don't think that's appropriate." She decided to answer with reason.

"Of course it isn't. That's reserved for lovers after all." He laughed merrily. "Maybe I'll ask Yang? She might at least play along a bit." He muttered, loud enough that she could hear him. She dreaded that he would actually do it as they returned to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Okay, I hope you liked the scene with Cardin and Velvet. It was interesting to write it and I'm a bit worried it feels forced or odd. I suppose the one that I'm really worried might feel odd and forced is the interaction between Wayle and Blake at the end. Feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>After having gotten back to the room, and having convinced the others to let him shower before they buried him in questions, Wayle now sat on top of his bed with three curious girls in front of him.<p>

"So, was that your semblance earlier?" Ruby asked, her eyes shining with unbridled curiosity.

"Yes, Ruby. That was my semblance."

"So you can lift stuff up and throw them?"

"Yes, I can lift objects and throw them."

"I don't think that's the limit to it though." Yang chipped her opinion in. "I'm not entirely sure that just telekinesis is enough to stop my punch."

"Maybe that was just my Aura." Wayle shrugged. He had no intention of telling them about his full capabilities. Not yet at least, he wasn't ready.

"If so you have the most ridiculous defence I have ever seen." Yang wasn't convinced.

"I have to agree with Yang on this. You have displayed capabilities beyond what one would expect from someone your age. Taking down a Deathstalker single handed is an impressive feat, even for more experienced fighters." Weiss put in her opinion on the matter as well.

"Why thank you Weiss. I am honoured that you think so highly of me. Still, it was just luck. I simply managed to find a weak spot in the chitin." Not that it was a lie, but it was hardly the truth either.

"Now I'm even more curious to see you fight Wayle!" Ruby almost seemed to be bouncing. Scratch that, she was bouncing, her face lit up with curious impatience. Wayle wondered briefly if there was any limit to this girl's adorableness. He had his doubts.

"Some other time Ruby. We don't quite have the time for that I think." Wayle tried to dodge the issue for now.

"I'm sure we could come up with something if we asked Glynda." Weiss stated a fact that trampled all over Wayle's attempt. "It's not like we can be sure until we ask."

"Well, not today. It's late and we have another day of training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses before us." Wayle responded with his best card.

"You're right. We should sleep for now." Yang actually agreed with him. "We can ask tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's do that." Ruby said, stifling a yawn.

"Good night then." Wayle laid down under his covers.

"Night." Four voices responded and the lights went out.

_**-Break—**_

This was probably the first time ever Wayle had needed to focus just to keep up with someone since he came here. Zipping around the room in such a way that you barely even saw him move his legs, you just saw his body move from point A to point B, was a man with somewhat spiky green hair and large round glasses that somehow obstructed view of the eyes. His clothing was dishevelled, his white shirt had its collar popped up, showing a slack yellow tie. His shirt was only partially tucked into his dark green pants. And to top it all of his shoes were mismatched, one black and one brown.

If it wasn't for the speed with which the man moved one could have mistaken him for a disorganised and absentminded researcher. But he moved quickly, precisely and he barely ever changed his posture. Wayle mused that the man might be able to force him to show a lot more than he was comfortable with if they ever fought.

It didn't help that he spoke so quickly that it sometimes was impossible to properly hear what he said.

He had just asked if any Faunus had been discriminated for their heritage recently. Velvet and another raised their hands, Velvet a bit ahead and a bit more surely.

Then Cardin managed to time waking Jaune up perfectly with a question, forcing the youth to answer it.

"The answer… the advantage… the Faunus had over that guys stuff…" Jaune obviously didn't know the answer. He was looking over the teacher's shoulder at Pyrrha who was trying to give him a hint. Wayle decided to help as well, reaching out to Jaune he subtly pushed the word "night vision" into his subconscious.

"Night vision!" Jaune answered.

"Excellent answer Mr. Arc! Excellent indeed that you contribute to class!" The teacher excitedly exclaimed.

An angry grunt could be heard from behind Jaune.

"Do you have another answer Mr. Winchester?" The teacher turned to the source and asked.

"Well, it's easier to train animals than soldiers." Not a small bit of venom dripped from the bully's mouth. He drew angry glares from several places in the room.

"Actually, you might find that the reverse is truer." Wayle decided to give his opinion on that matter. "Animals need a lot of training before they can be effectively deployed on a battlefield. Besides, it sounded to me like you think that Faunus are animals. I beg to differ. They are close enough to humans that I have yet to find a reason to call them anything other than people." Wayle turned a cold gaze at Cardin. "If there are any animals in here it would be you, Cardin." Wayle draped equal amounts of venom on his voice as Cardin had used earlier.

"You…!" Before Cardin could continue he was cut off.

"Now, now, students! Keep it civil please!" The teacher decided to stop them.

"Fine." Cardin slumped back angrily.

"Understood." Wayle simply agreed.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced and tried to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake suddenly spoke up, unsurprisingly giving the full and correct answer. "His massive army was outmatched and the general captured." She turned her head towards Cardin. "Perhaps if he had paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Wayle liked that, rub salt in his wounds. Just what he deserved. Cardin started to rise angrily.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." The teacher immediately scolded him. Wayle could hear Jaune laughing.

"And you mister Arc might want to try and be a bit more perceptive in class, you are currently dangling precariously on the edge of failure!" The teacher had suddenly appeared in front of Jaune, scolding him as well.

"Mr. Winchester! See me after class for additional readings. Well then! Moving along!" He disappeared again, off to another part of the classroom.

_**-Break—**_

"Nice going putting that bully in his place Wayle!" Nora excitedly said as they sat in the dining hall.

"I must say I was a bit surprised at how certain you were on the point of training animals for use on the battlefield." Weiss chipped in from her spot next to him. "It almost sounded like you had experience with the subject."

"Well, not really, but I know a bit about training animals." Wayle lied, he did have experience with using animals on a battlefield. Blake seemed slightly lost in thought and Wayle's abilities indicated that she was thinking about the previous conversation. She suspected the truth.

Before anyone could further pursue that line of questioning angry footsteps could be heard before a hand shot forward to grab Wayle by the shoulder. But before it could reach Wayle's hand intercepted it, gripping it tightly.

"What do you want Cardin?" Wayle didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. The others had a slight look of shock on their faces.

"Let go you…" Cardin struggled to get loose. Wayle let go just as he pulled, sending him flying into the bench behind him.

Standing up from his seat and turning to look at the staggered boy, Wayle had an expression that was reminiscent of the one back when he helped Velvet, as he had later found out her name was when she thanked him afterwards.

Regaining his composure Cardin stared at Wayle hatefully. "I challenge you! I'll show you to call me an animal!" So that was what he wanted. Revenge for the slight towards his honour, or something like that. He might have fit in quite nicely with the less pleasant people he had known in the academy.

"Is that allowed?" Wayle asked the others, mainly because he couldn't quite remember the details.

"A supervisor and permission from a teacher will be needed." Weiss clarified the rules.

"Fantastic. I have no problem accepting if that is the case." _'Might even keep me from killing him.' _He refrained from speaking the last part out loud. He doubted the others would agree, they seemed quite opposed to killing people, even if they might deserve it. He didn't intend to find out right now at the very least.

_**-Break—**_

After having found a teacher, incidentally being Miss Goodwitch, and obtaining permission, they now found themselves in the combat arena where Wayle and Yang had fought earlier.

Ruby was really excited, she hadn't seen Wayle and Yang's fight and was therefore very curious as to what kind of combat skills he possessed.

They were standing a decent distance from each other, Ruby might be able to close the gap in a matter of seconds but she had no idea how fast Wayle was. She was on the other hand quite certain Cardin couldn't hope to even get close to closing the distance that quickly.

"The match will be decided when one of the combatant's Aura reaches red or he yields. Begin" At Glynda's final word she stepped back out of the arena.

Cardin charged immediately. Rushing towards his opponent. Wayle just stood there, looking at his opponent.

"Why isn't he moving?" She asked herself.

"He's probably observing his opponent, judging his speed." Weiss responded to her question.

Then, when only a few meters remained, Wayle disappeared. Cardin's eyes widened as he screeched to a halt, only for a blow to his side to send him staggering. Wayle pushed the offensive, closing the gap almost immediately, giving his opponent no time to react or analyse the situation.

Battering away Cardin's clumsy attempt at a counterattack with his sword, Wayle launched a palm strike at his chest. He flew away, hit with the equivalent of a speeding truck. He hit the wall painfully, most of his Aura gone, forming a small indenture.

"Well, do you surrender?" Wayle said mockingly.

"You bastard!" Cardin charged again, raising his mace to strike his opponent.

"Are you sure you don't mean dastard? I'm quite certain I wasn't born outside of wedlock." Wayle simply uttered something completely incomprehensible with the kind of calm someone has when holding a nice conversation.

The mace was swung downward. Wayle simply took a small step to the side and kicked it out of Cardin's hand. Cardin just stared at him incredulously as his mace impacted the wall.

"How about now?" Wayle said without changing his expression.

Cardin's response consisted of simply throwing a punch. It was caught in Wayle's hand with contemptuous ease.

"Dear me, but you are quite the brute Mr. Winchester." Wayle still showed no noticeable emotion.

"You…!" Cardin tried to kick him.

Then he was up in the air, held aloft by Wayle's telekinesis.

"Now Mr. Winchester. I think you have no more ways out." Wayle smiled now. It was subtle, but it was there. It reminded her of when he last had intervened in Cardin's bullying.

"Let me down and fight fair and square!" Cardin screamed, his face red with anger.

"Why would I fight you, who picks on those who won't fight back, fairly?" Wayle's smile reversed, turning into a look of annoyance and displeasure.

A subtle squeeze of his fingers, not much, just a little bit. Too little for most to notice. Cardin's Aura started dropping and he started squirming.

Wayle muttered something that sounded almost like, "So Aura can protect against it."

Glynda rushed up, for a few seconds dropping her normally stern expression for one of terror.

"Wayle! That's enough! Let him go!" She nearly screamed. Her voice quivered slightly, a subtle hint of terror sneaking into it.

Wayle complied, dropping Cardin from his position a few meters into the air. He collided heavily with the ground, his Aura too low to absorb the impact. He didn't move.

Glynda looked at him in shock before realising that she was slipping and quickly resumed her normal look.

"Quick! Get someone to check on Winchester!" She shouted an order and a member of the medical staff came running.

Quickly checking for any serious damage he reported: "No serious damage, possibly some broken bones from the fall, the rest is just exhaustion. He'll be fine."

Ruby and the others just stared at the scene before them. Questions like, "Why did Miss Goodwitch panic like that?" or "I know we said to break his legs but…" buzzed in their heads.

"Good. Take him to the infirmary just in case." Glynda considered the situation before giving her order. "And you Mr. Tyran. We need to talk. NOW."

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." Wayle answered and followed her.

_**-Break—**_

Wayke found himself standing before a desk at the far side of a circular room. Above cogs could be seen and the wall behind the desk was a large window looking out over Beacon. The top half of the window was a giant clock.

Behind the desk sat Ozpin, and next to it stood Glynda. They both looked serious.

"So, Wayle. Mind telling me why you almost crushed one of your fellow students?" Ozpin asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"There was no danger to his life. He angered me and I decided to test something on him while teaching him a lesson." Wayle's response was emotionless, betraying no hints of what he felt.

"No danger? How can you be so sure? I saw you crush an Ursa with that and you expect me to believe that there was no danger?" Glynda responded, a slight quiver in her voice betraying her unease.

"Do you really believe I have so little control over my power? Had I wanted to kill him you wouldn't even have had time to react." Wayle's answer carried a hint of anger with it. Glynda almost recoiled from the boy.

"Now, now you two. I'm certain we can resolve this without trouble. Cardin Winchester suffered no lasting damage, although he might be exempt from the field trip to Forever Fall. With no way to prove any intent to cause severe harm there is little we can do except for some scolding." Ozpin tried to calm things with reason.

"Yes headmaster." Both replied in unison, to Ozpin's apparent amusement.

"Good. I would prefer that you refrain from using that skill on your fellow students Wayle." Ozpin looked at Wayle warningly.

"Of course. I have no intention of using it unless someone gives me a reason. Just do know that if I have a reason to do it, I will not hesitate to use it. Even going further than this time." Wayle complied with a warning of his own. He would not be stopped.

"I see. I will trust your judgement for now. That is all, you may go now Wayle."

Wayle bowed slightly and left.

"Are you sure it is wise? He might prove dangerous if this continues." Glynda questioned Ozpin after Wayle had left.

"He might also prove a staunch ally and defender of the people. We know just as little in that regard as with many of the students. Only time will tell, and sometimes you can only cast the die and see the result."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: What do you think? I would still love to hear feedback. And I wouldn't mind some suggestions, provided they are kept within reason. I understand if you feel Glynda is a bit OOC here, but she is terrified, I hope you get the point. If you think I should have any pairings do tell so I can consider them. Other than that I hope you enjoy and have a nice day.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Crushing. An unseen force pressing in on all sides. He tries to fend it off, his Aura pushing against the force closing all around him. It wavers, unable to hold it off. It starts pressing in on his body, slowly starting to crush his bones. He's going to die… he's going to die, he's going to die, he's going too…<p>

He wakes up, screaming in terror. That face, that glimpse of cruelty forever burned into his mind. Just remembering it causes him to shiver in terror. A doctor rushes into the room, alarmed by the scream.

"Are you all right Mr. Winchester?!" He comes up to his side questioning the boy.

The boy continues to shiver uncontrollably.

"Talk to me. Are you alright?" The doctor takes hold of him and tries to get through.

After a few minutes the boy finally calms down. The haunted look in his eyes remain though.

"I'm… fine. Just a nightmare." The boy finally responded. "How long?"

"Five hours, you suffered from severe Aura exhaustion and mental trauma. You also have a few broken ribs and a sprained ankle." The doctor calmly explained the situation to the boy.

"I see…" The boy looked down at his bandages. "He crushed me."

"Well I understand that such an absolute defeat would…" The doctor started to try and soothe the boy.

"No, he literally crushed me. I could feel it." He shivered. "Like some force pressing at me from all sides, trying to crush me."

"I see." The doctor nodded and looked curious.

_**-Break—**_

"So what happened? Why did Miss Goodwitch suddenly demand to speak with you?" Weiss was the first to question Wayle.

"She felt that I had been a little… too harsh on Cardin." Wayle carefully answered, having no intention of giving the exact reason.

"When you were holding him up in the air, Cardins Aura started to drop. Why?" Blake suddenly asked another question. Leave it to her to actually notice that.

"Now that you mention it…" Yang tapped her chin with one finger, a contemplating look in her eyes. "It did, didn't it? I'm also curious." Yang leaned forward, bringing her face closer to him.

"I…" He hesitated a bit, how would he explain this? "I used my semblance to apply pressure on all sides of him. That is why Miss. Goodwitch interfered. I could have crushed him." In the end he went with just a little bit of honesty.

"You can do that with your semblance? I mean, sure… I can imagine telekinesis used in that manner but…" Weiss looked a bit perturbed at his statement. Wayle supposed she had either never heard of it being done or she simply couldn't imagine Wayle doing something so cruel. He wasn't sure which answer he liked better.

"I would never use it on someone who does not deserve it." Wayle looked a bit guilty. "You might think no one deserves that but…"

"I don't know about nobody deserving it but it is a bit extreme." Blake responded to his words.

He smiled towards her. "It is quite extreme I agree on that point." _'Though I know plenty of people who would use it without a second thought.'_ He looked a bit uncomfortable, he didn't really want to discuss THEM with these girls. The less they knew about them the better.

"Are you okay Wayle? You seem a bit ill at ease." Weiss looked at him with concern in her eyes, tentatively touching his shoulder.

"I am quite alright Weiss. But thank you none the less." He smiled towards her as well.

"No no, it was nothing, I…" Weiss blushed, looking a bit confused about something as her gaze started wandering the room.

'_Well, that could be interesting, in all meanings of the word. Maybe I should have been a little more careful with the compliments…'_ Wayle knew very well why that happened, and he could not decide whatever it was a good or a bad thing.

"Ohhh, now what have we here?" Yang suddenly decided to drape her arm over their shoulders, bringing them closer to each other. The blush on Weiss' face deepened and she tried to get loose.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Wayle simply decided to ask her a question, despite knowing the answer.

"Weiss has a crush" She said in a singsong voice, drawing out the u.

"I do not!" Weiss decided to protest against the claim, all while her face was red like roses.

"She has?" Ruby curiously asked, her innocence once again only serving to make her one of the most adorable things to have ever walked this land.

"I said no!" Weiss almost screamed out loud.

"Yang… you are crushing me… please let go…" Wayle decided to try and make Yang release him.

"Hmm… Okay!" Yang let go sending her captives crashing into each other, landing in a pile.

"Are you alright Weiss?" Wayle cautiously asked, raising his head.

Only to find himself face to face with the heiress, close enough to feel her breath as her face turned even redder. Wayle couldn't help but blush, even with his usual calm and discipline, such proximity to a beautiful girl like Weiss overcoming even him. He quickly got up, pulling Weiss up with him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Weiss almost looked a bit disappointed as well as a bit happy.

Wayle stepped back and looked around him.

Yang giggled off to the side, Ruby looked confused and Blake looked a bit… annoyed? Wayle almost cursed, things just had to get more complicated than they were. He supposed it was his own fault though. He just had to flirt around like that didn't he?

"Let's just get to sleep before something more happens." Wayle rubbed his temple.

"Okay!" Ruby responded cheerfully.

"I agree." Weiss agreed. It seemed like she had calmed down.

"Fine." Blake sounded a slight bit unhappy.

"Sure." Yang replied before a mischievous glint entered her eyes. "Would you like to sleep in my bed with me?"

"NO!" Blake shouted at them. Then she caught herself and looked a bit lost. "I mean… it's improper. Don't say things like that Yang." She became embarrassed. Yang looked interested and Wayle could just feel an oncoming headache.

"That's right. It is improper to do such things." Weiss also added something, looking a bit perturbed. Although exactly at what was hard to tell.

"Then maybe he could sleep with you?" Yang decided to tease further.

Weiss reddened again, looking a bit conflicted. "That… would still be improper…" She looked at him.

"Yang, stop it." Wayle decided to step in. "I will sleep in my own bed. Alone." He put extra emphasis on the last part.

Yang just gave him a look that said 'spoilsport'. He sighed and got ready for bed.

_**-Break—**_

It wasn't like he had never shared beds with a member of the opposite gender. He had even shared with members of other species before. This was on the other hand the first time he woke up to find someone sharing it without his permission.

He glared a bit at Yang's sleeping face, her hair nicely framing it in a bit of a tussle. He looked up above it to find Blake looking at them with a disapproving look. He returned it with a look of: "Not my fault." Blake simply rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

It was quite amazing that he had actually let her. He supposed it might show that he had in fact come to trust these girls. It probably helped that his sixth sense only warned him of ill intent, not of simple mischief.

He poked her on the shoulder. She didn't react. He poked her again, a little harder. "Wake up." He said it in a low volume as to not disturb the others.

She groaned and stirred, opening her eyes sleepily. "Mmmm… Wayle…?" She seemed a bit out of it. "Oh, right. Snuck into your bed." She gave a low chuckle. "Still, I knew you were in good shape but, wow, not bad at all." He felt someone touch his rear end. He glared at the offender who only smiled coyly.

"Get out of my bed. If you want to sleep more do so in your own." He kept his voice low, but gave it a hint of anger.

"Alright, alright." She conceded and started to get up. "What happened? You seemed just fine with playing around."

"I suppose to an extent. But I have not been in the mood for such lately." Wayle shrugged as he got up. "I am about to go perform my morning routine. I will see you later." He nodded towards Blake who returned the gesture by waving her hand a bit. It had become something of a morning ritual for them.

"Mind if I tag along?" Yang asked him carefully.

He sighed a bit. "Fine. I do not see any problem with that."

_**-Break—**_

After waiting for Yang to get ready they headed to his usual spot for performing his routine.

At first Yang had looked on for a bit before deciding to join in as well. So after some warmup they compared their unarmed martial arts. Both had things they could teach the other and finally they simply sparred a bit, testing their respective styles against each other.

After quite some time, a lot of bruises and a few unfortunate pieces of ground they slumped down on the ground, breathing heavily from exertion.

"That was, a thing, I suppose." Yang said, her heavy breath pausing her sentence every now and then.

"So, it was. That was quite helpful, thank you Yang."

"My pleasure!"

"I am quite sure you have other pleasures." He said so suggestively, implicating indecency.

She laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said coyly.

"Sure you do not." He responded in kind.

They picked themselves up and started heading back towards their room.

"Still, I sure worked up a sweat." Yang stated, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"That is part of it." He decided to give a short answer.

"Still, we are going to need to use the shower."

"We are not going to share it. You can go first." He shot her down before she could even suggest it.

She pouted a bit. "Aww. Alright, I'll go first then."

They continued to talk about various things, some decent, others, not so much.

They got some odd looks when they got back.

"So that's were Yang went. What were you two doing?" Ruby asked them from her perch in her bed. She seemed to have woken up only recently.

"Yes, do tell. I am curious as well." Weiss added, standing by their beds in her sleepwear. She looked really good with her hair let down.

"We were just doing some morning exercise. You could have asked Blake. She were awake when we went." Wayle explained it to them.

"Ohhh." Both of them had the same reaction. "Maybe we should go with him as well?"

"I do not mind. It is always nice with company after all."

Yang had already entered the shower so Wayle decided to do some more preparations. Making sure he had a clean uniform, looking through his material and finally confirming his schedule.

By the time he was finished Yang had also finished and came out of the shower.

_**-Break—**_

"That reminds me. Have any of you seen Cardin? He wasn't in class earlier." They were sitting at one of the tables in the dining hall. It was Jaune who asked the question, surprisingly.

"Now that you mention it… Do you know?" Yang looked at Wayle.

He pondered the question for a bit before he spotted something. "No, but I am about to find out." He rose and headed over to a slim boy with a light-green mohawk.

"Russel. Where is your leader?" He asked in a normal conversational tone.

The boy almost jumped out of his seat and turned towards him.

"He's in the infirmary. He still needs to recover from your beating." The boy looked nervous and his voice was laced with just a hint of fear.

Cardin may not have been the best in their class, but he most certainly hadn't been their worst either. And the person now standing before him had defeated Cardin so utterly that Cardin still had nightmares about it, and to top it off harboured a well-known dislike for him. It stood to reason that he was nervous.

"I see. A reasonable explanation. Thank you for your cooperation." Wayle returned to the others.

"I suppose you heard?" He asked, confirming if he needed to relay the information or not.

They nodded.

"Good. It is time to head for class. Let us go." He simply started heading for the door, not waiting for the others.

They filed into the classroom sitting down wherever they so pleased. Wayle decided to sit somewhere around the middle and the others sat down around him. Weiss next to him on his right and Blake on his left. He looked in both directions and sighed internally, although on the outside he looked just like normal.

The class proceeded as normal with Professor Port managing to convince Blake to demonstrate her skill by fighting a Boarbatusk he had captured. Wayle seriously wondered where he got them from, although he supposed that it was a mark of his skill that he managed it.

After class was over Glynda came in with an announcement.

"As you all know, tomorrow we have a field trip to the forest of Forever Fall." She began, her expression as stern as always. "Unfortunately, Cardin Winchester has been injured and cannot participate." She seemed to look specifically at Wayle. "Therefore, we have decided that for the duration of the trip, Wayle Tyran will lead team CRDL."

Wayle just looked at her. He seriously had to lead some of his least favourite people?

"Professor, it is quite well known amongst the class that Wayle dislikes the members of CRDL. Hell, according to rumours, he's the one responsible for Cardin's injuries." Some random person in the room decided to question the decision.

"That would be exactly why. He will need experience working with those he does not like and he will need to take some responsibility, even if it was Mr. Winchester that challenged him first."

He had to give her a point. He should probably take responsibility for his actions, and this seemed simple enough. As long as nothing to bad happened that is. What had he ever done to deserve all of this? And why did he have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well, who saw that coming? I hope they're not to OOC, although some of it is a given considering that this kind of thing doesn't really happen in the show. Once again, feedback would be welcome and I'm open for suggestions. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>It was a fine day. Or, well, the sun was shining and there were no clouds anywhere to be seen. Adding to this was the location, a forest where all trees had red leaves, giving it a feeling reminiscent of autumn in more temperate regions. That would probably be the origin of the name, Forever Fall.<p>

What spoiled it was the company, Wayle was currently leading three of his least favourite classmates in place of their original leader, who he had injured and put in the infirmary. They were currently heading deeper into the forest to gather sap from the trees in there.

They walked in silence, Wayle in no mood to talk to these people unless necessary and they afraid of angering him. It had been a while since he last had commanded fear out of people, back in his original galaxy he had commanded fear out of all non-Force users. And quite a few of his juniors and peers.

There were a few exceptions, as in all things. He wondered what had happened to his "rival". He almost missed her constant attempts to kill him. Almost, it could be really stressful at times. Not that they did that every time they met.

He shook his head. If he missed HER, he might actually need the attention afforded onto him by Weiss and Blake. Although he would have preferred if only one of them had taken a shine to him, love triangles was never fun for the base, in this case him. He really hoped those two could still get along. He had noticed just a hint of strain between them. Well, more than usual, they had never gotten along perfectly after all.

He was brought out of his reminiscing by the feeling of several Grimm. They were all around, and in quite a number as well. Not good, he shouldn't have let his guard down, no matter how little he liked those guys, they were still his charges. And he took care of his charges. He'd actually heard that he was considered one of the most tolerable Sith to work under, even if that only ever happened so often.

He brought his hand up to get the attention of the team. They stopped and looked at him confusedly.

"Grimm." He said one word. And that was all it took for them to assume fighting stances, observing their surroundings. He frowned a little, they only barely watched each other's backs. He drew his sword. Most of the Grimm seemed to be heading for something further ahead, but the nearest of them had veered off towards them.

"Here they come." He warned them just in time for the first Beowulf to come crashing through the forest.

He charged, splitting it in two before decapitating another that had appeared on his left. The others had also engaged. Once again he frowned, their teamwork was crude at best, opportunistic most of the time and non-existent at worst.

"Will you be alright?!" He shouted to them.

"Yes!" One of them shouted back, forgetting his fear in the heat of the moment. That was part of the problem with ruling through fear. Many people forgot it in the heat of the moment, which could lead to things like friendly fire "accidents".

"Then I will move ahead, something further ahead seem to be attracting them. I want to investigate."

"Then get moving!" They seemed to be holding out just fine. He moved ahead. He had a bad feeling about this.

_**-Break—**_

His bad feeling was justified. Ahead of him stood a familiar face, one that was right now directed at him, hate filled sharp green eyes staring at him. They belonged to a girl around his age, with long blue hair flowing down past her shoulders. Two bangs of hair fell down on either side with red tints along the edge. Her face could be considered beautiful during the rare times it softened up. Right now it was scowling in hatred so intense Wayle wondered how he didn't notice her sooner. The answer, he did, that was his bad feeling, he had just grown unused to it and had forgotten what in entailed.

She wore a black short-sleeved vest and black pants. Both of them fit tightly around her, showing of her curvature and honed muscles. On her shoulders she had a pair of black shoulder plates with red trims. Around her waist she had a skirt reminiscent of the one Yang wore, but longer, straighter and dark blue with red patterns on them. On her feet were a pair of black boots. In her hand she held an active red lightsaber.

"Wayle." She spoke, the hatred almost tangible. "It's been a while."

"So it has Amara. I almost missed you." He replied dryly. Luckily the others were a bit away, still busy with the Grimm. Now he knew what had drawn the Grimm to that area. He suspected they were drawn to Dark Force users and here was someone exerting such an aura of it that it was a miracle he noticed her so late.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" She screamed, leaping at him with her lightsaber raised.

He jumped back, avoiding the attack and then charging in himself. He swung horizontally but was blocked, sword blade meeting the energy blade of her lightsaber. Sparks flew as the Force strengthened sword clashed with the powerful blade.

He withdrew as Amara launched another attack, slashing at him diagonally. He parried, turning the saber aside as he lashed out with his fist. She flew away, landing in a roll, quickly back on her feet to meet his assault.

She quickly threw herself forward as Wayle appeared behind her, sword cutting through air. She recovered and leaped at him again. This time he was forced to block, catching her blade with his sword.

"Where's your lightsaber Wayle? It's unseemly for you to wield such an inferior weapon." Amara taunted him, trying to egg him on.

"It draws too much attention here. Besides, with the Force no weapon is inferior. But I must say, your skills must have rusted since we last fought. This is almost too easy!" He taunted back.

"Wayle, I will seriously murder you!" She screamed at him again, breaking the lock and starting to swing at him furiously, only honed instinct keeping her from losing all style.

Wayle parried or dodged every strike, easily reading her movements, partially from familiarity and partially because it was just easy to read someone that angry.

"What is wrong Amara? Even you usually does not get so angry your style suffers."

"It's your fault! It's your fault your damn master branded me with that damn curse!" Wayle almost winced, if she was referring to the curse he thought she referred to… That was no pleasant curse. The branding was bad enough. And then on top of that the feeling that he's right there next to you, no matter the actual distance…

"And then he forces me to participate in this damn experiment of his! All because you disappeared!" She continued screaming at him.

"To be fair, I did not disappear on purpose. That would have been the experiment's fault."

"I don't care!" Brilliant.

Amara, in her anger, tried an overhand swing at him. But it was slower than her other strikes. In the second extra it took her to prepare it he had smashed her in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. She went flying away from him.

She landed on her feet and launched a wave of force at him. Or tried to, as Wayle was right there, pushing back with his own power.

They struggled for a while, their hands locked just a decimetre away from each other. Then it burst, sending a powerful shockwave from between them. It tore up the ground, sent several trees crashing down and sent both of them flying away.

"Wayle?!" A voice could be heard a bit away. It belonged to Weiss. It was too far away for her to see them, but she was getting closer.

Amara, looked annoyed. "Reinforcements? What's this Wayle, got some new "friends". And that voice. A girl, have you bedded her yet?"

"Amara." Wayle was angry now. And he let it show in his voice and demeanour. "Do not speak of her like that. Things have changed."

"It would be annoying to deal with you if someone comes to help you. So I'll just take my leave." Amara quickly ran away. He considered pursuing, but with Weiss looking for him and Grimm still about, not to mention a team to look after… Damn, the team.

"Wayle? What happened here?" Weiss appeared from amongst the trees, a look of concern on her face as she saw the devastation.

"Just a bit of a really intense fight. I am just fine. What about you? What are you doing here?" Wayle was worried, if Amara had decided to attack Weiss things could have ended really badly.

"Grimm appeared and we found the rest of your team fighting without you so I… volunteered to go check on you." She looked down at the ground a bit.

He sighed. "Don't worry Weiss. I am fine. Let us go to the others. I have a team to take care off after all.

_**-Break—**_

They found the others in relatively good shape, a bit exhausted and a few cuts and bruises on team CRDL but nothing major. Glynda stood with them looking somewhat peeved.

"You were supposed to lead team CRDL. So why is it that you run off and leave them to fight Grimm on their own?" Yup. Definitely not happy. Nothing compared to Amara but still.

Speaking of which, she was currently quite a bit away, heading towards good knew where. It was getting harder to find her, and she seemed to have calmed down a bit. Finally she disappeared, too far away to sense.

"I determined that they would be fine on their own and decided to go ahead and investigate the reason why all those Grimm gathered here. From there I could decide just fine if we should retreat or keep fighting." Wayle kept his voice level as he calmly tried to explain himself. "Unfortunately, something came up which kept me from returning immediately."

"Well. You most certainly seemed to have fought something." Weiss chipped in.

"What do you mean?" Glynda turned towards her.

"There was signs of battle where I found him. It seemed like some kind of blast had occurred just before my arrival." To Weiss' credit, she neither flinched nor became uncertain at the teacher's glare.

"Explain what happened Wayle." Glynda turned back to him.

"A powerful foe appeared and during the battle a clash between us caused a powerful shockwave, forcing it to retreat." Wayle hoped Amara never heard that he had called her "it". As amusing as annoying her could be, she seemed a little too unstable at the moment and the potential for collateral damage too high to ignore.

Glynda's eyes narrowed, she doubted his story, presumably the part where a clash would have caused a shockwave. And of course that none of the Grimm in Forever Fall would retreat.

"I see. Do take care to make sure your team completes the assignment. Dismissed."

Wayle waved to his team. "Let us go. We still have an assignment to complete after all."

Despite all things they followed him.

Once they had gotten a bit away from the others and Wayle was certain no Grimm would attack them he turned towards the people he was leading.

They stopped in confusion, looking at him apprehensively.

"Have you ever considered the feelings of the victim?" He asked a question none of them expected.

"Wha…?" They looked confused.

"The feelings of the victim of your bullying."

They looked at each other, unsure how to answer him.

"Picking on those who does not fight back only leads to weakness. You do not progress from such petty things." He started lecturing them, trying to get some improvement out of them.

They looked a bit put off, not having expected this at all.

"You are so busy hollowly puffing up your self-esteem by making fun of or hurting those who you feel are weaker or less worth than yourselves that your teamwork and individual skills are hurting." He sighed. "One day this might even get you killed. So I suggest you start thinking about what is truly important to you." He suddenly smiled a bit. "Now, let us get this task over with already!"

He suddenly picked out a jar and started filling it with the red sap of the trees. The others looked shell-shocked and it took them several minutes to actually get started.

_**-Break—**_

"So, mind telling us what actually happened back there?" They were back in their room after having come back from the field trip. Yang had decided to try and get some information from him.

"I already told Miss. Goodwitch. You were there, you heard it." Wayle most certainly had no intention of telling them about this.

"And nobody believed you. It was so unlikely that I'm amazed the professor didn't press the issue more." Weiss decided to fill in.

"Does this have to do with your past?" Blake once again asked the questions he really didn't want to answer.

"His past? When did you hear about that?" Yang questioned Blake's question, that look coming back to her face.

"I… he told me a while ago…" Blake looked uncertain, unwilling to elaborate further.

"Really? He told you but not us?" Weiss looked a bit upset now. She turned towards him. "You told one of us about your past without telling the rest?!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to keep it a secret, I never meant to tell anyone about it." Wayle's eyes dropped, unable to meet the eyes of the others.

"Please tell us." Ruby looked at him with puppy eyes. "Pleaseee."

He sighed. "I already told Blake, but I used to be part of an order of warriors and scholars. And most importantly, tyrants."

"Tyrants?" Ruby looked confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. The order encouraged hatred and the use of fear. Most of its members mistreated those they ruled over."

"I have never heard of an order with that much power." Weiss looked sceptical.

"They are based far away from the kingdoms. It is little surprise that they are unknown to even you Weiss."

"Let me guess. You encountered a member of that order in the forest. That was what you meant with a powerful foe." Yang guessed at the truth of the matter.

"Yes. Someone I have known for a long time."

"So you are telling me that just two people fighting caused that kind of devastation?" Weiss seemed unable to accept it at face value.

"We had similar powers and when they clashed it caused an unusual reaction."

"Telekinesis on telekinesis causing that? I'm not too sure I'm willing to believe that." Weiss continued to press the issue.

"Let's just leave it at that. It's obvious Wayle doesn't want to talk about it." Yang decided to be a voice of reason all of a sudden. "I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready."

"If a time comes when I feel that you need to know more, then I will tell you." Wayle looked at them again, a sadness and hurt in his eyes. "Just promise me that if I ever tell you to run, you run. Okay?"

"I'm not sure we can keep that promise if it means leaving you behind." Yang smiled.

"The person I fought earlier is in another league altogether." His expression hardened. "This is important, I don't want any of you to die because of me."

They looked worried now. "I'm sure we'll be just fine! There is nothing we can't handle together!" Ruby cheerfully decided to ignore him.

"I hope you are right on that Ruby, I hope you are right." He absentmindedly stared out of the window.

"Wayle? What are you doing?" He looked back to Ruby.

Suddenly he realised that he was patting her on her head. He withdrew his hand immediately.

"Sorry, I was thinking about things and I am not sure what happened…" He frantically tried to find an explanation.

"I'm just not sure whatever you were treating me as a child or what you were doing…" Ruby looked a bit uncertain.

"No, no. I would never treat you as a child. It was just that…" He scratched his chin embarrassedly. "You were just so adorable that I must have unconsciously…"

A loud laugh from Yang interrupted him.

"I don't know whatever to find this hilarious or if I should be concerned." Yang said with mirth in her voice.

Suddenly Blake and Weiss joined in, while Wayle and Ruby blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Once again I find myself a bit unsure about the chapter. What do you think? Was it okay or was it terrible? Feedback is as always appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>

**I have opened a pool on my profile regarding this story. Please vote.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure this day could get any worse. First she wakes up with that accursed curse, then she gets coerced into "assisting" that dastard's master, Darth Melaion, then she gets sent Force knows where, then she is attacked by those, monstrosities, THEN to top it all off she meets the dastard himself. And then they fought, and she almost lost, all because she lost her composure.<p>

Of course, most people could be excused for that under those circumstances. But she should have been able to control it. Her master would be displeased with her. She wondered where exactly she were, she had never heard of creatures such as those that had attacked her earlier. Other than that, unless Wayle had been exaggerating or lying, the former being unlikely and the latter being far more likely, had she been anyone else, then the curse put on her should mean that no matter where she was in the galaxy, she would still sense Darth Melaion like he was right next to her, but she didn't.

She shook her head, it would do her little good to get stuck on thoughts like that, right now she needed to find a place to rest and possibly get some information to help her figure out where she was. Maybe find Wayle again and ask him? No, he would never let the fact that she had asked him for help go. Her pride would never let her ask him for help.

A loud crash brought her out of her thoughts. She stopped just in time to see a massive black form sail past her, crashing down into some trees before dying with a shudder. Turning towards where it came from she saw two odd things, a little girl with orange hair and a massive robotic weapon.

The girl's orange hair was short and curly, reaching to about her chin, with a pink bow on the back of her head. She had bright green eyes. She was wearing a beige blouse with slightly puffed up sleeves and a grey overall skirt. Her neck looked like it had a black collar with green lines over it and she wore similar stockings. On her feet she had a pair of black shoes.

The real eye catcher was the large droid next to her. It was large, easily larger than the beast that had been sent flying earlier. It had a dark grey and beige patterned paint scheme, it was bipedal and its arms was two cannons. It also seemed to have a number of sensors and missile launchers on its shoulders. It looked tough, but if she had to she was confident she could take it down.

"Salutations stranger! What are you doing in a place such as this?!" The orange haired girl exclaimed cheerfully.

"Identify yourself. You have trespassed in a military testing area." An adorable feminine voice echoed out from the droid. "We will have to ask you to surrender yourself and come with us. Resistance will be met with force."

Amara had no wish to fight here. If played correctly this would be an excellent opportunity to gain information on this planet. She actually wished she had listened to Wayle when he talked about infiltration now. This was just that type of situation, and he was, though she was loathe to admit it, far better than her at it.

She held up her hands. "I surrender. I had no idea that this was a restricted area." She replied, it was the truth, she had no idea where she was.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle wondered what Amara was doing right now. He was concerned how much she might mess things up for him by revealing things he wanted kept secret. He had tried searching for her, put it seemed she was either dead, which was unlikely to say the least, or she had supressed her presence, which would be a good sign as that meant she had cooled off a bit.

He sighed, it was difficult meditating under these circumstances, and the silent looks from Ruby and Weiss didn't help at all. They had woken up early, some sort of silent agreement between the members of team RWBY so they could accompany him on his morning routine. They had watched him go through it silently, probably trying to figure out more about him from it. Although it seemed like Weiss had been captivated by his muscles and his graceful movements, something which was reinforced by the blush she had worn through most of it.

"Wayle? What is it? You seem troubled again. Is it yesterday's events?" Ruby tentatively spoke up, seemingly worried she was disturbing him.

"I am fine. While I am worried about yesterday's events, I cannot do anything about it right now." He opened his eyes and turned towards them. "That reminds me. Weiss, you are familiar with the usage of dust, correct?"

His question seemed to have caught her off guard as she slightly jumped from shock. She quickly recomposed herself though, and soon there were no signs of it.

"Of course I am. I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." She almost seemed a bit upset. "What kind of stupid question is that?!"

"Forgive me, but I am unfamiliar with it myself and wanted to ask you to teach me a little about it. Can I beg you to do so?" He made a gesture of reverence and respect, something that had been harshly beaten into him by his master. If he was to beg, he would do so reverently and with all respect he could muster, what was he used to say.

Weiss looked lost for words for so many reasons Wayle almost thought she might explode.

"Of… of course you can! I just… thought you were more familiar since your Gram is just like my Myrtenaster. That is all." She seemed a bit nervous, and not a small bit confused.

"I can see why you would think so, but alas, I have only recently come into possession of it and while it is a fine weapon, and the potency of dust is undisputable, the order that taught me did not use it at all." He spoke the truth, although he left out just why they didn't use dust.

"I see… How did you get the sword then?" Ruby chipped in, her question so innocent and curious you had to wonder if she even understood the implications.

"It was given to me as a gift from the academy. My old weapon was no longer usable so I was in need of a new one, and the headmaster saw fit to donate one of the spare weapons in his care." Wayle had no doubt about why it was in the possession of the academy. Most likely it had belonged to a previous student who died with none to come and claim it for his family.

"Oh. So that's how it is." Ruby's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Yes, that is how it is. So, when is a good time for you to start?"

"Hmm, how about after class? You usually train more during that time, right?" Weiss pondered his question a bit before answering.

"Yes, that will work for me. Shall we start today or do you need some time to prepare?"

"Today should be fine."

"Good, then that is settled. We need to get back or I will not finish before classes begin."

_**-Break-**_¨

They had met back up in one of the training fields belonging to the academy after classes was over. Weiss had brought an entire suitcase with the Schnee family symbol on it.

"Okay, first thing to remember, Dust in powder form is volatile, a simple sneeze is enough to cause a reaction." Weiss had started lecturing him about the dangers of Dust.

She then proceeded to show him how to load the revolving Dust chamber built into Gram.

"I see. So this needs to be done with care, or I run the risk of blowing myself up?" Wayle asked, more to make sure he remembered it than because he didn't understand. _'Sounds safer than using that form of Storm at least.' _He frowned slightly at the memory of the most dangerous Force Power he had knowledge of.

"Exactly, so always use the utmost caution when handling it." She seemed to have caught his frown as she continued. "But it would take a large amount of it to actually cause harm with your Aura protecting you." If she knew that he couldn't actually use Aura she might never have decided to teach him, but since that was the only explanation for his powers she didn't.

He simply nodded in response. "So, how do I choose which type to use?"

"You simply spin the chamber. It might take some time to get used to, but if you persist you'll get the hang of it." She smiled encouragingly.

"So how do I activate it?" That was the part most likely to be a problem.

"Just use your Aura. It should be simple." He was afraid that would be the answer.

He drew a deep breath, focusing himself. Then he spun the chamber till he had selected the light blue dust. He reached into the weapon with his power, sensing the substance. He suddenly realised that it was different from what he had imagined, it reacted to the Force, similar to the crystal in his lightsaber.

He willed it to activate, causing light blue lines to appear along his sword. He slashed out with it, causing a wave of ice to flow out from the blade edge.

"Okay, it doesn't quite work the same way Myrtenaster does it seems. Either that or your Aura causes it to act differently." Weiss looked out over the frozen wall and targets with wide eyes. "Either way, that was kind of impressive."

"That also used up all the light blue Dust I had." Wayle remarked dryly.

"That is to be expected, it just means you haven't gotten the hang of it yet." She sounded excited for some reason.

"It seems I will have to experiment more, this is simply fascinating." Wayle's expression was that of a scholar who had just found a new field of study, a combination of intrigue, wonder and excitement. _'This could be very useful indeed.'_ A wicked smile that caused a shudder to run up the spine of those who saw it formed on his lips. Weiss on the other hand had been busy thinking and had missed it.

"I would be glad to help you whenever I can." An odd glimmer could be seen in her eyes as she made her offer.

"Your assistance is much appreciated." Weiss looked so happy most people who knew her would have a hard time believing it was her.

Wayle just knew things would get complicated sooner or later. He would prefer never.

_**-Break-**_

Wayle found himself in the headmaster's office once again. They had called him shortly after he had finished training with Weiss. He doubted it was about the accident with the ice, especially considering the teachers in the room. Apart from him, Ozpin and Glynda, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck were also present.

"So Wayle. While I understand your desire for secrecy, I am afraid we simply must know what happened in Forever Fall." Ozpin started the questioning that Wayle had suspected.

"Very well." He sighed and straightened out, letting his bearing become that of his Sith persona. The teachers flinched ever so slightly at the sudden change in the youth's presence. "But what I am about to say must stay within these walls."

"As long as it is within reason to do so." Ozpin agreed only partially. Wayle supposed that was the best he could get out of him.

"I said that I had faced a powerful foe, one that I had driven away. This was true, to a certain extent. I called my foe "it", but it was in fact a "she"."

"So you mean to tell me it was a person and not a creature of Grimm?" Glynda questioned him.

"Yes, her name is Amara Burton, and she is an old acquaintance of mine."

"And does she also have abilities like yours?" The rapidly spoken question could only have come from Doctor Oobleck. Wayle had long suspected they had at least been filled in on some of the reason behind his enrolment.

"Yes, we share similar abilities, but while she is the superior swordswoman, I am stronger in the more… "arcane" of our abilities." Wayle wasn't sure how exactly to put things without outright telling them about the Force.

"So she is then not as potent with her lightning and telekinesis as you are?" Port decided to ask something a bit odd.

"What makes you think she also has lightning and telekinesis?" Wayle narrowed his eyes at the portly man.

"You said that you "share similar abilities". It then stands to reason to assume that you share a basic power set." Port continued. His reasoning would have made sense in a world where people didn't have different powers all over the place.

"It is extremely unlikely for two people to share the same semblance." Wayle decided to counter with the logic of their world.

"True, it is exceedingly rare to find two people with the same Semblance. But that is assuming you use a Semblance." Port said something that should be absurd.

"Yes, there is no way lightning and telekinesis can come from the same Semblance, and it is unheard of for someone to have two." Glynda decided to give her thoughts on the matter. Wayle suspected she had been mulling it over for a long time now.

"Then it only stands to reason to suspect that it is a power other than Semblance!" Oobleck followed it up.

Wayle looked at the people in the room. None of them betrayed anything on their faces, but he could sense their trepidation at his response.

"It is as you assumed a power different from your so called "Semblance". I will not speak further of what it is or what it can do. Not unless it becomes unavoidable." Wayle decided to impart just a hint of the truth to them. "Needless to say, Amara is nowhere near my level in that area. Regardless, she could still easily do what you on the recording."

"You are implying that you were holding back during that battle?" Ozpin finally spoke up again, the others too stunned at his words.

"Yes, I prefer to not use my full power when it is not necessary. That is all I will give on this matter." He turned to leave.

"Before you go Wayle. What do you feel would be the most prudent action if any of the students meet Amara?" Ozpin asked one last question.

"Run and hope she does not want to kill them. Even team RWBY or JNPR would most likely not come out of a battle against her unscathed." Wayle gave his honest opinion on the matter as he entered the elevator.

"Do you still feel it is a good idea to keep him here?" Glynda questioned Ozpin after the elevator doors had closed behind Wayle.

"Now more than ever before." Was the only reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: And another chapter. What did you think? Did I mess someone up? Or was it just like them? And who do you think that was in the Paladin that Amara encountered? Feedback is appreciated, I think it is really fun to read your reviews. At least most of the time. I would also like to say once more that I have started a poll for this story. You can find it on my profile. Please vote, it would mean a lot. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I would very much appreciate if you vote on the poll I started for this story, found on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Latune did not know what to think about the blue-haired youth sitting before her. Her clothing was odd, similar to Wayle's. As a matter of fact, there were many things about her that was reminiscent of Wayle. They had a similar feel to them, like they hid an immense darkness, but while Wayle concealed it well with a friendly demeanour and kind personality, the person before her only barely managed to conceal it at all.<p>

She wondered if they came from the same place or if it was pure coincidence.

"So you are saying that you had absolutely no idea that you had entered a restricted area during a live combat test of our newest weapons?" A man sitting next to her spoke up.

He wore white overcoat with a grey undercoat and a red tie. He had a white glove on his right hand but not on his left. He had white pants with a pair of boots that almost seemed armoured. He had short black hair with streaks of silver along the sides of his head. His eyes were blue and he had what seemed like a small metal plate above his right eye.

His name was General James Ironwood, a high ranking officer in the Atlesian military and her superior. He had been present for the test, mainly since it was carried out in Vale which was foreign territory.

"That is correct, I got lost in the woods and missed any signs of having entered a restricted area until I stumbled across your tests." The blue-haired girl only barely managed to keep her voice level, something which obviously strained her willpower. Latune could not detect any falsehood coming from her, although admittedly that was hardly her forte.

Ironwood sighed. "I just find it hard to believe, that is all." He leaned forward. "Still, we can't just let this go… Unless you join our forces for the time being."

The girl looked shocked, caught completely off guard by the person in front of her. "Why would you offer a complete stranger such a thing?"

"Because we have been unable to find any information about you. This means we must keep an eye on you until we can determine the truth. The easiest way would be to detain you in a cell, but someone capable of surviving getting lost in Forever Fall could be an asset." He leaned back again. "That is why I offer you a chance to be put under surveillance in a more… pleasant manner."

"I see… That is a most logical argument I suppose." The look on the girl's face indicated that such regard was unexpected. "I accept."

"Well then, Latune Subbota, I will place her in your charge." Ironwood turned to face her.

"What? She is most likely more akin to a Huntress, while I'm…" She began.

"You are also a Huntress in a manner of speaking, it is just that your weapon of choice is different." Ironwood replied with no regard. "Besides, you will accompany Penny to the Vytal festival in a few days. She can go with you there."

"Sir, with all due respect, it will be more difficult for me to observe her."

"That should not be a problem at all, I will have Penny keep an eye on her as well."

"Yes sir. Understood." She saluted before leaving the room. Once outside she rubbed her forehead. This could hardly get any worse than it already was…

_**-Break—**_

Wayle had started to get the hang of using dust, he could now use light-blue Dust without turning everything before him into ice, not that that really mattered, he could see a lot of reasons to do just that. On top of that, he no longer pulverized whatever was in front of him when he used violet, now it just shattered into fragments… that went flying at high speeds, potentially tearing apart anything beyond it.

And maybe most pleasing of all, he no longer went flying so much he went through the roof and straight into Ozpin's office every time he used yellow. Now he just went through the roof, which was a much more controlled thing. Turns out combining two things that causes unnatural effects does crazy things. Who'd have known?

On a less pleasant note, he was no longer allowed to use Dust inside any of the academy buildings. Probably just as well. At least Weiss didn't mind. Although he could have sworn that the distance she usually stood away from him had been reduced. Not to mention Blake having reduced the distance she stood away from him as well. And the not so subtle hints of a growing rivalry between them.

So when Weiss had started talking about the Vytal festival he had been a little bit worried. Thankfully she suggested they all go together. So now he found himself in town, wandering around watching the festival preparations.

"So… Remind me why we are in the dock again?" He asked cautiously.

"I have heard that the students from Vacuo will be arriving by boat today, so as a representative of Beacon I felt it was my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss' reply was quite dishonest and Wayle was certain she meant something else.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake's reply described a quite likely scenario. Wayle most certainly thought it was a good plan. The more you knew of the enemy without them knowing about you, the greater an advantage it gave.

"You can't prove that." Weiss stopped and turned towards Blake instantly when she heard it, which only served to make it all the more likely.

"Wow." Suddenly Ruby stopped and looked down a side street towards a shop cordoned off by the police. Two policemen could be seen investigating the scene. Curious they walked up to find out what happened.

They found out two things. The first was that those two where either quite stupid or lacked any sense of proper gun safety. And two that it was a Dust shop that had been robbed, but that someone had left all the money, again. The White Fang was mentioned by the two policemen as a likely suspect.

As far as Wayle knew, the White Fang was a Faunus civil rights group turned extremely militant. He also suspected Blake had some connections to them, especially concerning her reaction when he told them about his past.

"Hmm, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss showed clear dislike towards them, most likely since her family and its company were one of their prime targets.

"What's your problem?" Blake on the other hand seemed a little bit upset about the comment.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." The way Weiss said it was a little bit harsh, although it might have started applying to the group recently.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake defended them in an interesting manner. The suspicion grew stronger, it was getting more and more likely that she used to be a member, most likely before it became violent. Possibly a while after as well, if the way she sympathised for him was any indication.

"Misguided or not, they have been performing increasingly violent acts recently. And one of those most often targeted would be the Schnee Dust Company." Wayle intersected before the argument worsened any further. "Besides, it would make little sense for them to rob a Dust store in a place like this, not when they have been known to perform train robberies." At that Blake seemed to wince a little while Weiss stood staring at him mouth slightly agape.

"How did you…" She started.

"Stop that Faunus!" A cry from the harbour interrupted her before she could say anything.

They ran over to see what was going on. On a ship a bit away two men were chasing a Faunus boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a white jacket left open, showing his muscular abs. He had blue cargo pants with bandages around his ankles. On his forearms were a pair of red gauntlets. His most distinguishing feature on the other hand being his tail that had the same colour as his hair.

He jumped up on the ships railing. "Thanks for the ride!" He thanked them, gave them a wave and jumped off, catching himself on a lamppost using his tail.

"You no-good stowaway!" The crew of the ship shouted towards him.

"Hey! I'm a great stowaway! A no-good stowaway would have been caught!" He shouted back as he started peeling a banana.

"Get down from there this instant!" The policemen from earlier came up to the Faunus.

The response was a banana peel to the face before the Faunus jumped off and ran away, passing them in the process. He blinked to Blake as he was passing by as well. She seemed a little bit shocked at it. Wayle considered whatever or not to stop the boy, but saw no reason to do so.

As the two policemen chased him past them Yang said: "Well, you wanted to see the competition. Well, there it goes."

It had instant effect, with Weiss shouting: "Quick! We have to observe him!" before running off after them. They quickly followed.

But when they rounded a corner Weiss ran into someone. They fell over, causing Weiss to utter a sad cry of: "No! He got away!"

"Uh, Weiss?" Yang indicated the person on the ground before Weiss.

Weiss looked down at the smiling girl and stumbled back in surprise.

"Salutations!" The girl on the ground gave an unusual greeting, especially considering she had just been knocked over.

It was the orange haired girl Amara had encountered earlier, not that Wayle was aware of that. She did on the other hand feel strange, almost like she wasn't really alive.

"Um, hello?" Ruby answered cautiously.

"Are you… okay?" Yang asked the girl nervously, probably worried about her health.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." That response might have been normal of she had not been lying on the ground.

The girls looked at each other before looking at the strange girl with confusion.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked a question you should never have to ask a person who had been knocked over.

She seemed to consider the question for a few moments before simply going: "Yes!" and hopping up like nothing happened. The group took a step back.

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced herself cheerfully. It almost seemed fake, like she just didn't actually know how to interact with other people.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Blake elbowed Yang who looked a bit annoyed until she realised why. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"And I would be Wayle. A pleasure indeed, Penny." Wayle finished off the round of introductions.

"Don't bother trying to woo her Wayle." A cool voice suddenly spoke up. They looked to the source of the voice to see Amara and Latune come walking. Amara had gotten new clothes, a nice black and dark blue blouse and a pair of similar pants. She still had the skirt though.

"Amara, it is good to see you, although I was hardly trying to woo her. It is called being polite." Wayle responded with a friendly tone of voice.

"Amara? You know Wayle?" Latune curiously asked a question.

"Hmm? Yes, we are old acquaintances and have known each other for quite some time." Amara looked a bit curious before regarding the people present. "I knew you could be quite the womanizer but this is a bit excessive even for you, Wayle."

"Amara, how many times must I tell you that I am not a womanizer? It was separate cases, womanizers pursue many females regardless, I am simply friendly with them with a hint of flirting every now and then if they interest me." Wayle lectured Amara in a friendly but stern tone.

"I give up. It's not like you are actually stupid enough to try dating several at once. Simply acquaintances then?"

"Yes, although I must say it is a bit odd being the only male in a gathering of this many fine ladies. And you Amara." Wayle gave a small theatrical bow towards Amara.

"Hey! Are you implying that I'm no lady?!" Amara cried out in outrage.

"Me? I would never." He pretended to be hurt.

"Huh? They get along really well…" Yang whispered this to the other members of team RWBY.

"Yeah… And they've known each other for a long time…" Weiss added.

"Wait? Wouldn't that mean she's most likely the person that Wayle fought in Forever Fall?" Blake realised the implications of Amara having known Wayle for a long time.

"We can't be certain. But there is a high probability that she's at the very least part of that order he was talking about…" Weiss tried to be reasonable about it.

"Well, he's this friendly with her so I doubt they are bitter enemies." Ruby's innocence did not allow her to pick up the undercurrent of animosity between Wayle and Amara. Or to consider the fact that they might be acting for the people present and would normally be locked in mortal combat by now.

Team RWBY sweatdropped at their leader. Wayle looked at them in amusement, having overheard their conversation.

"So, how about some introductions?" Wayle decided to get things back into resembling a proper meeting between two groups who hardly know eachother.

"Of course. I am Latune, I met Wayle in the library here in Vale a while back, although I haven't seen him for a while." Latune introduced herself with a small bow.

"Amara. As I said, we have known each other for a while, but he suddenly ran off here." Amara gave an introduction as well.

"Ah, well, I'm Ruby, this is Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang. We met Wayle at Beacon." Ruby introduced her team, indicating each person as she spoke their names.

"Hey." Yang gave a happy wave.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked the group.

"I am here to participate in the tournament!" Penny exclaimed happily. It seemed the concept of not revealing such things was quite present in her if Latune's shocked reaction was anything to go by.

"You're going to participate in the tournament?" Weiss looked surprised.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny's salute both looked out of place and suspiciously accurate.

"Pardon me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss questioned this statement.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said dryly.

"Excuse me, but it's a combat skirt." Weiss looked indignant.

Ruby suddenly came up next to her. "Yeah." She then held out her hand which Weiss promptly high-fived.

"Wait, if you're participating in the tournament then maybe you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" Weiss walks up to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders.

"I'm afraid we don't know any monkey-tailed Faunus." Latune interrupted her before she could say anything. "Now, I'm afraid we must go. We still have business to attend to."

"Of course. It is a pleasure to meet you again Latune." Wayle gave a small bow.

As the odd trio disappeared into the city team RWBY turned towards Wayle and looked at him curiously but also a bit apprehensively.

He sighed. "Yes, she is the person that I fought in Forever Fall. Let us just say that this was one of our most peaceful meetings to date." Wayle rubbed his left temple. Things just got a bit more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Sooo, was it good? Bad? I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. Please do give feedback, I really like seeing your thoughts on my story. I must say I'm a bit disappointed nobody tried to guess the identity of the Paladin pilot. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and have a really nice day. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Wayle was running through the streets. How had this happened? Why had Blake ran off like that?<p>

Right, it was because Weiss just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Because she had to keep being such a bigoted fool that lumped all Faunus together because of her experiences with the White Fang. Blake had finally just snapped, all but screaming out her former affiliation with the White Fang. Although what she had said could have been interpreted as her still being in it, something Wayle heavily doubted.

Not that Blake had no blame in this farce. She had refused to let Weiss discrimination go, refused to just explain her point of view. At least Weiss had given SOME reason, almost a good one really. Except there is no good reason for discrimination like that. No matter how much a group of people kept doing wrong things, that still did not justify hating everyone else. That would be like saying: "I hate all humans because of team CRDL." That just made no sense, yet it was basically the same thing.

Wayle cursed, after Blake had stormed off they had given her some time. But she hadn't returned back to their room, and now they had gone out into town to look for her. If he had paid just a little more attention to what was going on right there and then instead of thinking about Latune and Amara then he might have seen it coming, might have been able to stop it.

And now team RWBY might be broken forever. It all depended on if Weiss would see her mistakes and overcome her distrust for Faunus in general. But for now he needed to find Blake. He needed to make sure she hadn't broken, that she was still herself. It was an odd feeling, this worry he felt. Normally it would just have been someone else's problem, but somehow these girls had snuck into his heart, had made him care about their wellbeing. And Blake even more so. She had somehow nestled herself even deeper.

An explosion caught his attention. He had this odd feeling. This feeling told him that Blake was there, and that she was in trouble. He increased his speed from a normal run to something closer to what Ruby did when using her semblance. He just hoped he would get there in time.

_**-Break—**_

The scene Wayle arrived to was somewhat chaotic. He saw Roman Torchwick, or at least he assumed it was, he most certainly fit the description, pointing his cane at the Faunus boy from yesterday. He saw Blake separated from the two by a fallen container. He also saw a bunch of people in some kind of armour with hoods and masks and the emblem of the White Fang emblazoned on their backs.

Then Ruby and Penny arrived, drawing Torchwick's attention with a shout of: "Hey!" prompting the man to turn towards them.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" He said with the kind of contemptuous tone found in men who knew what they did was wrong and just didn't care.

Ruby turned around to say something to Penny, something which Torchwick saw and decided to make use of. He pointed his cane at her and fired a projectile reminiscent of a firework. Amazingly enough he actually hit, despite the distance and Ruby was blown back by a small explosion.

Then something absurd happened, a sword came out of Penny's back and **multiplied**. Wayle stared at it dumbfounded as the petite girl jumped down from the containers they stood on and started spinning her swords around knocking about more of the presumed White Fang soldiers. The swords were flying about, spinning in a circle, blocking bullets and knocking down soldiers.

He decided to help out as well. At least, that was the plan. But instead he found himself being pushed down by a man in a black and red suit, with brown hair with red streaks, two horns sticking out of it and a mask on his face. The mask was different from the ones worn by the soldiers, it had red patterns on it and was smaller, lacking the fangs present on the others. It reminded him of the masks Grimm had on their skulls.

He had just about managed to parry the man's sword with his own, having managed to turn around just in time. He pushed the man back, entering a stance to figure out his opponent.

"I'm afraid I can't let you join this fight. I would have preferred to strike you down immediately and then tended to Blake, but it seems things won't be so easy." The man spoke, his voice cool and calm, with a large amount of confidence.

"You know Blake?" Wayle responded coldly.

"We used to be partners before she abandoned the White Fang." The man showed no hint of emotion.

Then he charged, sword leading with a draw slash. Wayle parried it with his sword before launching a counterattack. He quickly rolled back as a gunshot resounded, his opponent having fired a shot from his sheath. He frowned before launching another attack, a swift slash towards his opponent's sword arm. His opponent spun out of the way and launched a counterattack towards his head. Wayle simply pushed with the Force, hoping to launch his opponent into the containers around them.

But his opponent merely lost his balance slightly and fell of the containers they had been fighting from. Wayle wasted no time in pursuing, leaping down in an attempt to end it, sword leading. His opponent jumped back, avoiding the attack as his sword shot forward, propelled from its sheath with an explosion.

Wayle dodged and dashed forward, meeting his opponent head on. Their swords clashed once again, the man having managed to retrieve it before Wayle could reach him. Wayle used the Force even more violently just as the man shifted for a strike, managing to send him flying into a container.

The man was dazed only for a second, and by the time Wayle had reached him he was ready. A high cut was parried as a fist tried to hit a stomach. A slash towards the shoulder was spun around as a gunshot was fired. The furious blade work shown by the two swordsmen was immense. It was a dance of death, as the force behind their fight cut gashes into the ground and rent metal.

Neither would give ground, neither would be hit as they parried, dodged and weaved around each other, their swords blurring from the speed with which they were swung. A punch here, a kick there, a wave of unseen force and gunshots accompanied the flurry of swords. Finally Wayle was flung back his opponent managing to land a solid kick in his stomach. He moved to capitalize on the opening.

Then a wave of ice shot forth from Wayle's sword, causing his opponent to momentarily get stuck. But just as the sword was about to meet the man's neck a green flash appeared, accompanied by a loud noise as two Bullheads was split in two and crashed, forcing Wayle to jump back to avoid a piece of wreckage.

By the time he could get back to where his opponent had been he was long gone.

_**-Break—**_

They found themselves sitting on a bunch of crates. Blake had told them the truth about her past, about her history with the White Fang. Wayle didn't really care, he had no right to be angry at her for what she had kept hidden when what he was keeping hidden was arguably **worse**.

The police had arrived and questioned them, but apparently being Huntsmen and Huntresses in training meant they got off lightly. That, and the fact that they had stopped a notorious criminal and a notorious terrorist organization from stealing a **lot** of Dust.

Yang and Weiss had finally arrived as well, and Weiss looked very much not amused.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think. She doesn't wear a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute…" Ruby went up to them as they approached and started trying to explain in a confused manner.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I am no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with…" Blake started trying to clarify things to Weiss.

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided…" Weiss stopped her, and when she paused an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

It was then that Wayle noted that Penny had left the group and was currently entering a car off to the side. The girl was mysterious, and somehow seemed… wrong. Like she was both dead and alive. Looking at her he wondered if she wasn't a droid, but his senses told him she was alive, sentient.

"I don't care!" Weiss sudden proclamation brought him out of his thoughts. He had done it again, thinking more about something that intrigued him than the people in his immediate vicinity.

"You don't care?" Blake seemed surprised, and Wayle didn't blame her, Weiss had seemed quite antagonistic on this matter after all.

"You said you weren't part of them any more right?"

"No, I, I haven't been since I was younger…" Blake started explaining again but Weiss cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that next time something this big comes up. You'll come to your teammates. And not some…" It seemed like Weiss had stopped herself from insulting the Faunus boy she was currently looking at. "Someone else."

Blake looked around and wiped a tear off her face. "Of course."

"Yeah, team RWBY is back together!" Ruby's cheerful outcry lightened the mood slightly.

They gathered round Blake.

Weiss turned and pointed aggressively at the Faunus boy. "I'm still not sure how I feel about you!"

He laughed nervously. Wayle had found out that his name was Sun Wukong. He felt like he had heard something similar before but couldn't quite place it.

"Well, regardless of his exact character, he is still a thief and a stowaway. Faunus or not, that does not change." Wayle decided to add his opinion on the matter with a disapproving look towards the boy.

"Hey, wait a minute." Ruby looked around in confusion. "Where's Penny?"

"She left earlier. Seems like someone came to pick her up." Wayle stated what he had seen.

"What! Without saying anything?" Ruby looked upset.

"She probably has her circumstances." Wayle gave a shrug. "Oh well. Let us get back to our room, it is getting late and we are all tired from the day's events."

_**-Break—**_

Blake found Wayle up on that rooftop again, looking up at the stars. She approached him.

"Hello Blake. Having trouble sleeping again?" He gave her a small smile. He had been unable to sleep with all that had happened and had decided to go up to the roof for some time with his thoughts.

"I suppose. I'm sorry I worried you so." Blake looked apologetic.

"Are you talking about earlier? I am not quite sure just what came over me." He looked back into the sky. "I just could not stop myself. Before I even knew what I was doing I was already holding you tight, almost crying in relief."

Blake blushed as she remembered what had happened when Wayle had found her after the battle. He had immediately hugged her and started whispering: "Don't ever do that again. I was so worried." with an unbelievable amount of sadness in his voice. She had been unable to even respond, so unexpected had his reaction been.

"So do not worry about it. You have already apologized enough." He gave her another smile, this time wider.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you were so worried for me."

"We were all worried for you. Even Weiss." He chuckled, a sound unusually happy for coming from him. "But on a more serious note. I met your former partner."

Blake's mind stopped working for a few seconds upon hearing his words. _'Adam? How is he still alive?'_ That thought came unbidden to her mind, Adam was not some average person. Then again, neither were Wayle…

"Are you sure? What did he look like?" She had to make sure.

"He had a mask that was bone coloured with red patterns. He also had horns and he fought with a sword with a gun sheath." There was no mistaking that description, it had been Adam. He had been there? And Wayle had fought him? Her head spun from all this.

She almost collapsed, but Wayle was there to hold her.

"Are you alright?" He looked genuinely worried. As a matter of fact, she had seen more genuine emotion from him today than the entire time she had known him.

"Yes, just a bit exhausted."

"I see…" Wayle stared into her eyes, concern filling his dark blue eyes.

She didn't quite know why, but she couldn't look away from those eyes. She felt like she was being pulled into them. She had a vague feeling that she was leaning forward, but she wasn't really sure, all she saw was those eyes.

Then a loud crash snapped them out of it, and they looked over to the doorway to find a small pile consisting of Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang. They sheepishly looked at them.

"Wait, how long…" Wayle looked completely caught off guard, something that Blake wasn't even sure was possible.

Nervous laughter could be heard from the pile. "We just got here." Yang gave a nervous explanation. "At first I thought to leave you alone but then you looked like you were about to kiss and…"

"What, we were about to do what?" Blake couldn't believe what she just heard. What made them think that…? She looked over at Wayle again, who also looked over at her, and realised that they were suddenly really close to each other.

They quickly separated, blushing, as the others laughed at the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well, that was a thing. How did it all come out? I feel it might be a bit short but it felt right to end it there so... Anyway, do give some feedback, it would be most appreciated. Other than that I have closed the Poll now. And if you haven't guessed from this chapter, Blake won. Which suits me just fine. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Blake ran away. After that they had told team JNPR about her heritage and they had accepted her. But despite the heightened level of trust between them, Wayle still kept his full range of abilities hidden, as well as the full extent of his story. Certainly they knew quite a few things about him that other residents of Remnant did not, but some of the really terrible things he was capable of was still hidden from them.<p>

Wayle, quite frankly, was confused about his feelings. Lately he had found it difficult to approach Blake, but at the same time he wanted to spend more time with her. These conflicting feelings confused him as he had never experienced it before.

He had managed to requisition a room that he could use for a few hours. He had asked not to be disturbed and had locked himself in it. For the first time in months he had an opportunity to do some maintenance on his lightsaber and to truly immerse himself in the Force.

He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, floating a few decimetres above the floor. Around him various objects floated around, unconsciously levitated by Wayle. Wayle had never felt such a clear connection to the Force before, both sides of it came to his grasp, but the Dark side still came easier. For a few seconds he considered trying some of the more grand Force Powers, just to see how easily he could do it.

But he refrained from doing so. They were all things that could level this academy, or bring absolute disaster to the surroundings. He knew better than to believe he could fully control them, or for that matter keep his own control perfect if he immersed himself so deep into the Dark side. He had already done so once before, and while he didn't quite regret it, the actions he had taken then were not quite his own.

It was in this moment of clarity that he saw a glimpse of the coming trouble. A war was brewing, that much he had already guessed from the recent actions of the White Fang. Now he saw that he had been right. He saw Torchwick in a warehouse filled with dust, he saw a woman, hidden in the shadows with a fire in her hand, behind her two figures, completely hidden in the darkness. He saw conflict, death and bloodshed. And he knew that his and Amara's presence would make it even worse.

He slowly opened his eyes, returning his senses to his corporeal form. Slowly he floated down again, the objects he had unconsciously levitated following. He was uncertain why, but he felt stronger than ever before. Most likely a result of the unusual ease with which he had drawn upon the Force. A casual flick of his wrist shattered a chair, a small exertion of his will turned another to cinders with lightning.

He frowned. He had not intended to cause any property damage, just test himself a little. He reigned himself in, quashing all thoughts of trying his limits. This could be a problem if not handled with care.

_**-Break—**_

She wasn't quite sure how to describe the scene before her. Wayle had been matched up against team JNPR. At first many thought it would have been unfairly stacked against him. Now many wondered if the reverse was not true instead.

Jaune flew across the arena, one moment he had been rushing towards Wayle, in the next he had been sent flying with a flick of Wayle's wrist.

She had known he was in a different league than them, but this was beyond anything she could remember from him. He was moving faster than ever before, his blows seemed to strike harder than ever and his telekinesis had never seemed quite that strong before.

Blocking a blow from Nora's Magnhild with his sword, he then seemingly caught Pyrrha's spear with his free hand. Although if one looked carefully the spear had never reached his hand, it had instead been stopped just a few centimetres from it.

He then sent Pyrrha flying with but a small push of his hand before grabbing his sword with his free hand and then using the added strength to shove Nora away.

Pyrrha gracefully recovered on her feet and switched to long-range attacks with her rifle as Nora landed slightly more awkwardly in a crouch.

Ren launched a swift attack at Wayle's back as he was busy blocking Pyrrha's bullets. Except suddenly he wasn't there, instead of striking at his back, Ren found himself with a knee in his side as he was sent flying into a wall.

Nora tried to hit while he was still in the air and unable to move. Except he somehow managed to jump out of the way. It had seemed like he had managed to land first, but Blake managed to see that he had as a matter of fact just jumped in mid-air. How was that even possible? She could manage something similar with her semblance but…

He landed knee first on Jaune's back as he tried to rise, sending him back down. With two people down Pyrrha and Nora launched a coordinated attack, Nora's Magnhild's grenades distracting Wayle as Pyrrha rushed in, managing to get a hit in with her shield, sending him flying.

He grinned as he recovered, waiting to see their next move. They charged in with a pincer attack, Pyrrha on the right side and Nora on the left, Wayle charged at Pyrrha almost immediately. She just managed to get her shield in position to stop his sword hilt from impacting her stomach and she instantly launched her spear at him forcing him to roll back where Nora waited.

Wayle's eyes widened for a moment before a bemused smile spread across his features. Blake felt a strange jump in her heart at the sight. Then the end of the match was declared, team JNPR had won, at the cost of two members, a costly victory that could barely be called so against a single opponent. When one also factored in the fact that the remaining two members had been pushed to their limit, some might argue that it had been their loss.

"Good work everyone. Team JNPR might need to work a bit on their team work while Wayle might want to work on his situational awareness." Miss Goodwitch gave her piece on the match.

Wayle came up to where team RWBY was seated.

"That was amazing Wayle! You managed to almost win against the entirety of team JNPR!" Ruby was excited beyond words.

"If he wasn't holding back then maybe he would have won." Weiss looked annoyed.

Ruby looked confused.

"He didn't use his Dust at all. It could have changed things up completely." Blake explained what Weiss had meant to the confused girl.

"Oh man, you mean he was holding back on us?" Jaune spoke up as he was almost carried up the stairs by Pyrrha.

"Jaune, you need to keep what you know of your enemies capabilities in mind at all times as a team leader so you can give orders accordingly." Pyrrha scolded Jaune worriedly.

"I see…" The youth looked devastated, although it was hard to tell since he was literally devastated as well.

"Still, I don't think I have ever seen you at this level of strength before Wayle. What happened?" Pyrrha turned to Wayle.

"I am not sure to be honest. It just seems like I am in unusually good condition." He shrugged a bit. Blake could feel that he had some idea about why, but that he was holding it back. It brought a profound sadness to her that he still kept so many secrets.

On top of that he had been harder for her to reach lately, he would often slightly avoid her or become difficult to speak with when she was there and it annoyed her so much. She just couldn't understand why…

_**-Break—**_

Wayle was currently being followed. There was no danger or killing intent, just the fact that he was being followed. By several people.

Every time he looked behind him he could just catch a glimpse of several girls hiding. He didn't know who they were, their Auras was not ones he recognized beyond belonging to the people following him. He had never seen any of them properly or spoken to any of them. Any attempt at either was met with them disappearing.

It was starting to get on his nerves. But in the end he didn't press the issue, they meant no harm and if they would not approach him then he couldn't get to know them. It was almost a bit amusing.

As he rounded a corner he saw that the corridor ahead was empty and an idea formed in his head. He smirked and drew upon the Force to cloak him. He disappeared from sight and leaned against a wall, waiting.

He was rewarded by the total confusion of a number of girls that cautiously peered around the corner.

He had seen them before during class as well as during the mock battle with team JNPR. They were an odd group of various types, even having some Faunus among them. He observed them for some time as they tried to figure out where he went before they ran off, thinking that he must have gone ahead.

He gave a low chuckle as he pushed himself off the wall and dispersed the cloak.

A startled outcry made him pause. He turned around to see that Blake had rounded the corner just as he reappeared.

"Wayle! Where… You startled me." Blake seemed shocked, understandably so, he did just appear out of nowhere after all. He chided himself for not making sure no one was coming from the other direction.

"I am sorry for startling you, I had been leaning against this wall contemplating things and decided to move when you came. Are you alright?" He decided to act natural and hope she wrote it off as somehow having missed him.

"Yes… I'm fine. It just seemed like… No, never mind." She shook her head. "Still, I've been meaning to ask you something." She looked a bit uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Have you been avoiding me lately?"

"What? No, never, I…" He sighed. "I suppose I might have been acting a bit… off lately, but I cannot explain it…" He looked away a bit.

"So you don't hate me?" She had an odd look in her eyes, like she was afraid of his answer.

"Hate you? I could not hate you for something as small as **that**." He put extras emphasis on the last word, imparting his meaning without saying it out loud.

"Okay… Small?" She looked a bit confused at that part.

"To me it means nothing since I know the current you. It is a matter of the past." _'And it does simply not compare to my own sins…'_ It seemed as if he had spoken the last part out loud, as Blake's ears twitched and she looked at him curiously.

Yet she said nothing as an awkward silence enveloped them. Wayle was about to speak up when he heard voices and footsteps behind him.

"I heard his voice from over here!" Wayle could not place the voice beyond belonging to a girl, but he already knew who were coming.

"Um, I need to go now… See you later Blake!" Wayle offered a quick excuse and ran away, causing Blake to look confused before she ran after him.

_**-Break—**_

The Paladin's fist connected with an Ursa's jaw, dislocating it and breaking the beast's neck. A quick step back caused a paw to swipe by harmlessly as a cannon lines up a shot. The powerful blast of energy vaporises the offender's chest, killing it instantly.

Quickly jumping back to get some distance from the oncoming Beowulves, she readies the missiles and fires a hail, eliminating several of the smaller beasts. Retracting the other fist, she started shooting the remaining hostiles, each shot vaporising one of the beasts.

"All hostiles eliminated. Returning to base." She reported.

"Excellent work as always Lieutenant Subbota." Came the reply over the coms.

She started walking back to the base. She liked the Paladin, it suited her well, especially since she couldn't use Aura properly, instead being gifted with good reflexes and a head for predicting things. Even so it still irked her that she had to rely on weapons such as this when Huntsmen and Huntresses fought with their own strength.

She had taken to the weapon like a fish to water, quickly learning how to control it, earning her the place as test pilot for the newest line of defence. It helped that it was also the concept prototype that had been built more to prove the idea than to be reasonable to mass produce, therefore outperforming the main line that the army would use.

Some might find that odd, that the prototype would be better than the finished product. But the fact was that they had used higher end parts, and that it had a form of Dust manipulation system that the others lacked due to its cost, which meant its performance was actually higher. Of course Latune was unsure of just how different it was compared to the others, and as a matter of fact, didn't really care all that much.

She considered the General's words as she closed in on the base where she had been stationed for further testing. Certainly this was her weapon that allowed her to fight alongside Huntsmen and Huntresses, but it was not the same thing. In the end she was a bit jealous of Amara, what with her great body and fantastic combat skills.

She could take on a Deathstalker single-handedly after all. That was not something your average Huntress could do. She was brought out of her thoughts of the blue-haired girl when she reached the base.

As she dismounted the mech she noticed a lot of activity around her. She approached the nearest mechanic.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"Some of the Paladin's have been stolen. We have been moved to a higher alert to make sure none are stolen from here." The mechanic was in a hurry, and spoke quickly while continuing to work.

She quickly rushed to the control centre to confirm the information and to get further instruction. A foreboding feeling settled into her stomach, someone had stolen some of their latest weapons. At the same time the White Fang has been gathering large quantities of Dust. This could not be good. Things had started pointing to an armed uprising. And that would only lead to disaster. She just hoped she was wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I'm starting to get this vague feeling that I should avoid romantic scenes, even hinting at it feels awkward to me. What do you think? Please give feedback, and maybe some suggestions, I'm starting to run into writer's block I fear, I'm just not sure how to proceed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>They were on the planet Dantooine, a pleasant planet of plains and rivers, with large amounts of farmland. It was also home to a Jedi Enclave that they were currently standing inside. He and his Master had come there to study the history of the enclave, as well as further his Padawan training.<p>

He was still young, no more than 10 years old, and was dazzled by the sights. His Master, an old Twi'lek male, was speaking to the Masters currently present in the Enclave (that he heard had been rebuilt twice in the last few centuries). He was looking around, paying little heed to their conversation, more interested in the many things to look at.

Then all hell broke loose as explosions shook the Enclave, throwing him to the floor. After that everything turned to a blur, as soldiers stormed in, gunning down those caught off guard. The Masters quickly leapt into action as his master helped him up.

"You need to hide, run, hide, and stay hidden until it is safe. Okay?"

He nodded, and started running, when a man in black robes blocked his path.

His Master immediately rushed to his side, blocking the red lightsaber that was about to end his life.

He stumbled away as a fierce duel broke out between the Sith and his Master. Lightsabers flashing faster than he could register, he was mesmerised by the violent display and could not bring himself to run away. This proved fatal as a hand grabbed hold of him from behind, causing him to gasp loudly.

Hearing the sound, his Master was temporarily distracted as he worried for his Padawan. This resulted in him being pierced through. He collapsed as the red blade made of energy was pulled out, unmoving.

He screamed as the man who killed his Master turned towards him. It was a scream of fear, anger, despair and many other emotions. In response power welled forth, blasting the woman holding on to him apart and sending the Sith flying.

His consciousness left him as he saw the Sith get back up, intrigue all over his face. Then the world turned black.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle awoke with a start. He had dreamt of the past, of the events that led to him becoming a Sith Acolyte at the Sith Academy on Korriban. It bothered him that he could no longer remember the exact details of his old Masters face, nor his face, no matter how hard he tried.

He looked up to see Amber eyes looking at him, Blake standing by his bed, worry all over her features.

"Are you okay? You were throwing about in your sleep and mumbling about a Master." The worry in her voice could almost be touched, that was how thick it was.

"Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure her with a smile. It only partially worked, her features did soften up a little, but the worry was still plain in her eyes.

"Of your past?"

He sighed. "Yes, of a time now long past." A hint of sadness appeared in his eyes.

"Was he someone you cared for?"

"Huh?"

"This Master, you mumbled something about it in your sleep."

He looked down. "Yes, I think I cared about him. He was a great man who taught me things I managed to keep even after darkness stained my being." Wayle laid his head to rest on his arms that he had crossed over his knees.

He felt arms tenderly wrap around him as he heard Blake's voice near his head. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly they were tackled by a small form as crying could be heard. "That's just terrible!" Ruby's voice rang out in the room.

"Ruby! When… When did…" Blake seemed to have ceased function for the moment as she cried out in confusion.

"We were all woken up by Wayle's dream." Weiss rose up from her bed with a slightly bemused look on her face.

"Still, that sounds a bit distressing. What happened to you?" Yang's voice could be heard from her bed as well.

"I… I do not not want to talk about it if at all possible. It… is a painful memory." Wayle was unable to hide the sadness in his heart. "Also, Ruby, could you please let go? You are crushing us here."

"Whua?" Ruby looked recomposed herself and looked up to find that she had pressed Wayle and Blake together and was currently squeezing them together quite hard.

"Ah! Sorry!" She quickly let go.

Wayle let out a sigh of relief before he realised that Blake still had not moved since Ruby tackled them.

"Blake?" He tentatively tried calling to her.

Nothing.

"Blake?" He tried poking her shoulder.

Still nothing.

"Blake…?" He tried poking her ear.

She snapped her head back in surprise, ear twitching furiously.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He jokingly greeted her with a smile. Her face flushed crimson as a deep blush formed.

The other members of team RWBY laughed heartily at the scene.

_**-Break—**_

As she headed down the corridor on her way to a meeting with the General, Amara once again found herself wondering what Wayle would do in her situation. This thought had come aggravatingly frequently to her lately and as much as she was loathe to admit it, it had helped her quite a bit.

Her musings led her to reminisce about the boy and their past history. He had suddenly been thrown into the Academy a few months into her own time there and had at first done little to nothing. At first she had wondered why he wouldn't jump at this opportunity to gain power, to become someone greater than he was. Then she found out he had been a Jedi Padawan before coming to the Academy.

She had immediately confronted the boy, disgusted at his presence. And after having failed to get any response out of him she challenged him for the first time. At first he did no more than defend, keeping himself alive as best he could.

It was first after many taunts, much goading and quite a bit of abuse that something finally changed. She still almost regretted her decision to this day. It was like a floodgate had burst open, releasing a torrent of emotions. And power like little she had seen in one her age before.

Before she knew it the boy's furious onslaught had driven her into a corner, and it was only the timely intervention of the instructors that saved her life. They had been punished for their transgression, unsanctioned fights between Acolytes was strictly forbidden.

After that incident it was like a fire had been ignited in the boy's heart. He had quickly progressed on through the education and trials, and despite his handicap had been chosen by a master at the same time she did.

She still longed to face off against that power again, to match herself against something so immense. It was like a mad infatuation. And sometimes it had been just that. She had repeatedly challenged him, attacked him with the intention to kill. But despite her best efforts she had never drawn out that power.

She cleared her thoughts, having reached the door to the office that the General was currently in. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside she was met with the sight of General Ironwood, the man who had called her there, and Latune Subbota, the person in charge of her.

Despite her young age, the girl had proven capable in combat, although she lacked any real leadership experience. She was skilled in the use of the walker known as the Atlesian Paladin, and though her skills on foot were lacking, once she was in her Paladin she became a powerful and dangerous opponent.

She also seemed especially sensitive and possessed remarkable reflexes, enough to make Amara suspicious. Wayle could probably tell better than her, if he actually **tried** that is.

"Good, you are here." The general's voice brought her back to reality. She immediately snapped to attention. "I called you here to inform you of my decision to send you to Beacon as part of the exchange students going there for the Vytal festival."

"Why?" Latune questioned the decision. "Neither of us are part of an academy or a Huntress. Amara could probably fit the bill, but I do not possess the abilities to blend in at Beacon." She raised a valid point, she lacked the combat prowess on foot to qualify for being a Huntress.

"That will not be a problem. You don't need to participate in the tournament. Unless you wish to that is." He gave a small wink. "All you need to do is be present and vigilant. Report problems if you see any, otherwise you may act as you see fit. Think of it as a bit of vacation."

Amara felt like the General was leaving something out, hiding something from them. On the other hand, this gave her an opportunity to be around Wayle. It certainly worked out for her at least.

"Understood General." The two girls spoke out in unison. One smiling mischievously, the other frowning slightly.

_**-Break—**_

They were seated in the dining hall. Yang, Blake and Weiss were seated at one table, with Wayle seated opposite them. At another table behind Wayle sat team JNPR. Nora was throwing food at Yang, who was catching it with her mouth, giving occasional nods and thumbs ups.

For some inexplicable reason Wayle had a bad feeling, the kind he got when something was about to happen. No matter how normal and peaceful the scene around him was, he could still not shake it.

His train of thoughts was broken when Ruby dropped a gigantic binder on the table with the words: Vytal Festival Activities: Property of Weiss Schnee crossed over with red marker and the words: BEST DAY EVER ACTIVITIES! written with the same pen underneath.

"Sisters, friends, Weiss." Ruby started addressing them, although her decision to single out Weiss left him slightly perplexed.

"HEY!" Said persons indignant reply could be heard.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Four score and seven minutes? What was that supposed to mean?

"This ought to be good." Wayle wasn't sure if Yang was being sarcastic or honest.

Another foodstuff flew past into her mouth.

"A dream that one day the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone's ever had… ever!" Ruby sounded somewhat exited for some reason.

"Did you steal my binder?" Asked a question the answer to which should have been obvious, all while looking quite annoyed.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said while making quotation marks in the air.

"One, what is that supposed to mean and two, I am quite certain the answer to Weiss' question is yes." Wayle decided to give his opinion on the matter.

"NON TEAM MEMBERS GET NO SAY!" Ruby practically screamed those words, although Wayle sensed no hostility in her words.

"Regardless, what are you talking about?" Blake decided to ask for clarification while looking a smidge unhappy.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang." Ruby's clarification simply said, I want play around, or something along those lines, Wayle honestly wasn't quite sure.

"I always kick off **my** semesters with a YANG! Eh. Guys. Am I right?" Yang made a pun so bad Wayle actually facepalmed.

A bunch of booing could be heard and an apple came flying from team JNPR, hitting Yang in the head, much to her chagrin.

"But guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great. But… classes start back up tomorrow, which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for the day." Ruby seemed both a little bit sad and not a small measure of proud at her work.

"I don't know whatever to be proud or scared at what you have in store." Weiss seemed just a teeny tiny bit conflicted about the whole deal.

Yang threw an apple back at team JNPR. Wayle was finally getting an idea of what his bad feeling might have meant, and he started looking for places to get out of the way.

"I don't know… I think I might sit this one out." Blake didn't seem too excited about Ruby's proposal.

"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss seemed like she had a proposal of her own.

In the background Nora could be heard shouting: "I got it!" The bad premonition Wayle had got worse at that sound.

"I for one think that…" As Weiss stood up to give her proposal, a pie came flying, landing right drab in the middle of her face.

Wayle looked toward team JNPR, where Nora was pointing out Ren who was facepalming, while Pyrrha held her hand before her mouth with a shocked expression and Jaune held one hand over his ear with an equally shocked expression.

Wayle quickly ran towards the nearest piece of cover far away from the two teams, while a silence covered the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Once again it feels like it might be a tad bit short. But that was where I wanted to stop the story so... Feedback is appreciated, there is a certain joy in reading your opinions on my story. Hopefully things should get more heated and follow the canon <strong>**less , I hope you enjoyed and that you have a good day.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>It was utter chaos, the tables laid scattered all over the room, various foodstuffs was everywhere and the far wall had been <strong>cracked<strong>. Wayle had never seen a food fight of such proportions before, sure, he could imagine a bunch of force-users having a food fight would yield similar results, if not worse, but the Jedi were too stiff and the Sith too brutal for a food fight to ever happen amongst them so Wayle didn't know for sure.

He surveyed the room, by the cracked wall lay team JNPR, covered in some substance that coloured them in a myriad of bright colours, just before them Ruby just landed. Blake was in the other end of the room, staggering to her feet, Weiss was getting up from her position next to a broken pillar and Yang was somewhere beyond the roof after having been launched through it, probably on her way down soon.

Over by the door stood Sun grinning madly, saying something to his companion which was met with a glare. Most likely because said person was covered in purple. Wayle had only gotten a glance of him before as he was too busy not getting caught up in the food fight, but from what he had seen the boy had messy, somewhat spiky light-blue hair and aviator's goggles.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the doors slamming open to reveal a furious Professor Goodwitch practically stomping into the room, causing Sun and his companion to shy away from her. She waved her wand, stopping some flying debris before another wave of her wand caused all of the tables to float, realigning themselves back to their original positions.

Wayle was impressed, he would need concentration and effort to match the sheer amount of objects lifted, although he was still sure that the sheer power he could put into his telekinesis matched, if not outright outmatched the professor. Once the last table had bounced its way back into position she pushed her glasses up by the bridge and spoke in the tone of an adult berating children.

"Children, please, do not play with your food."

Her only response was Nora burping before Yang came back down right in the middle of her team. It was in this moment, with the two teams laughing in merriment, that Ozpin arrived, walking up to Miss. Goodwitch.

"Let it go." He said, laying a hand on her back.

She sighed, turning towards him. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children." As Ozpin spoke, Yang got back up and gave him a thumbs up. "So why not let them play the part." He let go of her. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." He said the last part as he walked towards the door.

Wayle realised in part what the man meant, once again reinforcing the impression that he had experience and wisdom, and that he knew something was up. Wayle wondered exactly how much he knew about the movements in the shadows, and how much was just him being considerate towards the inevitable future of these Huntsmen and Huntresses to be. In the end it was a fine line, and ultimately, both possibilities would far too soon come too be, at least that was what Wayle felt.

He approached the two teams. "Is it safe to approach now?" He said jokingly.

"I suppose." Yang said, still laughing. "Although I think I need a shower." She looked over her appearance. Certainly, she had been covered in various bits of foodstuffs, and needed cleaning up before she did anything else.

"Agreed. We all need a shower." Pyrrha stated her agreement.

The rest nodded and they all started heading for the showers and their rooms to clean themselves up a bit.

_**-Break—**_

"Remind me why we are in the library again?" She asked her companion, less because she had forgotten and more because she wanted to annoy her.

"**I** came here too look at the books available to see if there are any interesting ones here while **you** are just following me here for whatever reason you might have." Her companion retorted, clearly annoyed.

"I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on me?"

"Not all the time, as long as you don't run away its fine, it's not like I'm your warden or anything." Her companion's reply showed a bit of tiredness, it was not the first time she had to deal with this.

"No, you are my supervisor and superior officer last time I checked." She grinned towards her. In return she got a slight glare.

The sound of crying brought the odd pair out of their quarrel. They had come upon some tables, one of which had a board-game set up with four girls seated around it. The crying came from two of them, a red-haired young girl that looked younger than the rest and a more mature looking white-haired girl. The red-haired girl was seated in the older girls lap holding on to her.

The older girl responded by hugging her closer even as she said: "Shut up. Don't touch me!" It was almost comical.

Now where had she seen these girls before? She was certain they were familiar to her, but she wasn't quite sure where. A familiar voice reached her.

"What is this even? The rules seem absurd. Maybe I should give it a try myself." It sounded like that dastardly rival of hers.

Ah yes, that dastard, they were together with that dastard. Wait… she suddenly realised that said dastard was present, as a matter of fact, it **had** been his voice she heard earlier. She looked towards the table to see him standing behind a black-haired girl, looking at the game, clearly intrigued.

Before she could react to the sudden realisation her companion had already spoken up.

"Ah, Wayle. To think that I would see you here." Her companion's sweet voice brought everyone's attention to them.

"Latune, Amara. What a pleasant surprise." There was a slight hint of displeasure in the dastards voice, although she seriously doubted any of the other people present could pick it up.

She quickly brought herself back to the task at hand. "Why Wayle, is it just me or have the amount of females present increased lately?" She decided to tease him with an innocent smile.

"That would be your imagination getting the better of you, those people are just acquaintances and fellow students of mine. Besides, they have their eyes on others already." A few curious and confused looks were directed towards him.

"They have?" A blonde boy who could be considered fine if he had a bit more confidence spoke up, looking somewhat perplexed.

In the meanwhile an orange-haired girl looked at him like he said something crazy while a red-haired girl looked somewhat embarrassed.

"That has not stopped you before." She teased him further, knowing that it most likely was true, although she couldn't exactly prove it, and the current situation was different from those times.

He gave her a glare that told her to keep her mouth shut, or suffer. It seemed Latune noticed this, as she gave just a hint of being startled. Instead of actually voicing this on the other hand he simply continued like nothing happened.

"Oh Amara, what am I to do with you? I would much appreciate if you would stop spreading rumours about me. Now then, what brings you two here?" His voice was calm and level, polite even, as it always was she reflected. That was one of the things that made him dangerous, that constant mask of calm and politeness that hid his true feelings.

"We are here as part of the exchange program in for the festival. I came here to look at the books in this library to see if there were any that caught my interest." Latune replied with the half-true story that they had. Certainly they were there through the exchange program, but they were not truly students of the academy located in Atlas.

"And I'm just going with her to see the sights and find my way around here." She gave her reason. "But now that I've found you Wayle, I was thinking a bit of a sparring match would be nice." The smile she gave was dazzling enough that it took some time for the others to process her words.

They all perked up, that could be a sight to see after all. They all looked at him expectantly.

He sighed. "Very well, I will seek out Professor Goodwitch to seek her permission." He turned to head towards the teachers' offices. "I will be just a moment."

_**-Break—**_

After having found Miss Goodwitch and asked her permission, which, somehow unsurprisingly he had been granted, he now found himself back in that arena facing Amara as they stood ready. They had drawn a bit of an audience, as several teachers were interested in seeing the match, most likely hoping to get a glimpse of his abilities.

Apart from the teachers there was also teams JNPR and RWBY, as well as Sun and his companion, which had at some point been introduced to them as Neptune and finally Latune who seemed very interested in seeing their capabilities. There were also some other students present who had most likely heard about it and decided that it was a viable option for passing the time.

It was at this moment that he was struck by the thought that Amara might use her lightsaber in the match. He looked her over and realised that indeed, she did not have any other weapon with her. He supressed the urge to curse loudly as the beginning of the match was signalled.

Amara closed the distance with lightning speed, so fast that it took some time for some of their spectators to realise that she had moved. The distinct hum and whine of a lightsaber being swung drew their attention to where Wayle had been just a moment ago to find that he had been replaced by Amara after having dodged her swing with her bright red energy blade.

A number of gasps and interested murmurs told Wayle that the spectators were interested in the weapon. He didn't have much time to worry about these things as Amara quickly pressed the assault, her lightsaber leaving red trails as it was swung. An unusual sound filled the arena as he parried her attacks.

"Wayle, I need to speak to you." Amara suddenly said as their blades were locked together.

"What about?" He asked curious.

She disengaged and attacked again, once again getting the blades locked against one another. "I want to know if you have any idea of how to get us back to where we belong."

He looked at her slightly shocked. The separated and started a flurry of swings and parries that left the onlookers mesmerised. "I can think of one way. But I have no intention of attempting it."

"Why not? What is it?" Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get her message across with all the noise from their duel.

He only said one word. "Storm."

Amara's eyes widened again at that and she disengaged and started circling, thinking about the word. He kept himself right in front of her so that to the onlookers it would look like they were appraising each other, looking for an opening to strike.

They moved in again simultaneously, starting an interplay of swordsmanship as they dodged, parried and almost danced around.

"By Storm you don't mean **that**, right?" Her voice betrayed a hint of worry.

"Yes, I mean **that** Storm." A look of apprehension came across her features at his solemn words.

"Then I agree, that is not a good idea. To begin with we don't have the artefacts used by your master to stabilise and control it."

"Just so, and there is a large chance that one of the artefacts used is to blame to begin with. Besides, I kind of like it here." He smiled as their eyes met after he had rolled under one of her swings.

They separated again standing apart from one another, gauging each other.

"Was that all?" Wayle shouted in a mocking tone.

"Hardly." Amara responded as if it had been a challenge, when it as a matter of fact had been a question pertaining to if she needed to speak to him more. This was as a matter of fact not the first time they had done this.

They closed the distance again, once again getting into a lock. "And?" Wayle queried.

"That girl Latune, what do you think?" Amara asked a rather odd question.

"Define 'think' Amara, with all your teasing about my love life it is a bit difficult to decipher your meaning at times like this." A frown settled on his face.

They disengaged and reengaged again, this time locking their blades above their heads as they literally butted heads.

"I'm being serious here, have you sensed anything out of the ordinary about her?"

"Not really…" His eyes widened as he realised something. "Now that you mention it, her Aura seems to be closer to what we have… Are you implying…?"

"The thought has struck me before, she has good intuition and seems **really** sensitive to emotion. On top of that her reflexes are top notch."

"Got it. I'll look into it later. Now, was there anything else?"

"No." Her reply was short and curt.

They separated again, this time standing even further away from each other than before. Looking at the monitors their Aura was still fine, even if Wayle doubted that they even **used **it at all. On the other hand several minutes had passed and their spectators looked somewhat perplexed.

"How is this for a warm up? Shall we move on to the main course?" Wayle adopted a taunting stance as he seemed to bait his opponent.

"Suits me just fine." Amara replied while adopting a smirk and even deeper stance than before, taking on the role of the baited.

For a few moments they stood there looking at each other. Then they disappeared before clashing in the middle of the arena.

_**-Break—**_

The two of them had been really close up for a long period of time now, neither of them seemed serious either.

"What are they doing?" She muttered.

"It seems to me like they are messing around almost, although if so then their skills must be incredible." The red-haired girl that had been introduced to her as Pyrrha answered her question.

Latune had to agree, they certainly seemed to be messing around, and **something** told her that they were holding back to an almost absurd degree.

She looked back as they separated again, this time even further than before.

"How is this for a warm up? Shall we move on to the main course?" Wayle suddenly declared that he wanted to end the **warm up**. But it seemed almost a bit fake, like even that wasn't the truth.

"Suits me just fine." Amara's reply also gave an impression of falsehood. Latune wondered now if there wasn't something going on.

Then they disappeared. But somehow Latune knew that they would reappear clashing in the middle.

And so they did. And suddenly the very air seemed to change as they clashed, this time for real, struggling to push the other back. It unsettled Latune, the only time she had felt anything like this was when she faced Grimm.

It was similar yet different she realised. The Grimm caused a feeling of unending hatred, but it felt empty, **soulless**. But this, certainly there was the hate, but there was also fear, passion and exhilaration. And it felt **alive**. It was a sweet and heady feeling, one that threatened to overwhelm her with bloodlust.

In the arena below the match had started for real, the two fighters now a blur, and it took all her attention just to keep up.

At first they seemed evenly matched, every swing parried or dodged by both sides. But soon it became apparent that Wayle was the lesser swordsman as his parries were slightly less efficient, his swings slightly less precise.

But he was faster, and he was using that to his advantage. Suddenly Amara managed a glancing blow after one of Wayle's blocks had been slightly too slow. He winced slightly as his pants were slightly singed and a cruel smile spread across Amara's lips.

Then Wayle's hand was brought up and Amara was sent flying by an unseen force strong enough to upturn part of the floor that had been loosened over time. Incredibly enough she managed to land perfectly, rolling backwards and bringing her sword up just in time to block a swing from Wayle.

As cruel smiles graced both their faces the air turned even heavier, the two of them radiating an immense amount of emotions. The other spectators seemed to be more concerned about their expressions as they seemed unaffected by the… **power**, which they radiated.

A kick sent Wayle flying, followed by several pieces of the floor lifting up and hurtling towards him. He regained his footing and sliced through one piece with his sword even as he dodged another before returning the gesture with even **more** pieces sent hurtling even **faster**.

Amara simply cut them all apart or even smashed some of them with her fists before charging in again. They crossed blades again, seemingly unaffected by the broken floor as they spun and flipped. But this time Wayle had no intention of maintaining close combat as his hand once again shot forward to project that force.

It was met with Amara's hand and for a few moments they stood there, seemingly struggling against each other despite their hands not actually touching. The answer came a bit later as a powerful shockwave sent them and everything around them flying, gouging a crater in the floor.

The spectators had to take cover as bits of floor flew around. When they looked up again the found that the two fighters had resumed their combat, even as the floor had become even more broken. Latune almost questioned whatever the two were even fighting on the floor or above it.

Finally Wayle managed to press Amara into a poor position using a combination of swordsmanship and telekinesis. But even as his sword neared her a burst of electricity drove him away. Confusion settled among the onlookers as they were unsure where it came from. Then they saw that it came from Amara's hand.

It was reminiscent of what some could achieve with dust or a semblance, but there were no traces of dust usage, Latune was certain that Amara didn't even use it, and it felt wrong, somewhat like the power they both radiated, like something other than Aura. Not to mention that her Aura meter hadn't dropped at all.

Wayle's only reaction was to grin even wider, all hints of compassion and kindness draining from his face to be replaced with cruelty and battle lust. A shudder ran through the spectators.

Then the match seemed to enter a whole new level, a whole new league, as electricity arced from his fingers, **pushing **Amara back as she received it with her unusual weapon. When Wayle let it up the debris around him immediately started floating up as Amara tried to approach. She deftly dodged or sliced the debris as she got closer, only to be met with a powerful wave of force pushing her back slightly as electricity once again arced towards her.

She quickly regained her footing and dodged to the side, sending some debris of her own against him. It was almost casually sliced, dodged or sent back by Wayle. Then another wave of force sent even more debris and even dust and dirt as the ground underneath the floor was torn up.

By the time Amara had gotten out of it and looked back towards Wayle previous position he was gone. He hadn't ran off out of her field of view or some such, he had just literally disappeared. Amara's eyes widened in realisation and shock as she seemingly understood what had happened.

Then Wayle reappeared right behind her. She had a few moments of shock as she uttered a sting of words in some odd language before a current of electricity streamed through her from Wayle's hand that he held against her back.

She slumped down on the floor, unconscious. Wayle stood there breathing heavily as silence filled the room, the spectators incapable of processing the scene before them. Then the murmurs began as they finally came to terms with the match and Professor Goodwitch came forward to announce the end of the match.

As things calmed down and Latune's mind finally caught up she let out a breath she didn't know she had held. Suddenly she was hit with a sudden wave of nausea as she calmed down and received the full effects of the power that had permeated the room during the match. Everything went black as she felt herself fall…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: And here we go again. I must admit that I could have written this five days ago, but for some reason the sheer utter lack of reviews caused so much confusion for me that I simply couldn't bring myself to write. So please Review, or comment or whatever, at least give some feedback. Anyway, what did you think about the fight? And I suppose the chapter in general. And the previous one as well please, it would be most appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day. Thank you.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>It was the third time Wayle found himself in the headmaster's office. As always, it was an impressive show of engineering, if a bit erratic for an office. Somehow it fit the man well though, although Wayle couldn't quite put his finger on the reason.<p>

Once again the number of people present had increased since the last time he had been called there. Not only were the Beacon staff present, but beside Ozpin stood a man in a white coat who Wayle knew as General Ironwood, one of the highest ranking members of Remnant's strongest military power. He was also headmaster of Atlas' own Hunter academy, although Wayle couldn't remember its name.

"It might please you to hear that Amara will make a full recovery." Ozpin started the conversation with the news that Amara would be fine. Wayle understood why, under normal circumstances soothing someone's unease about the fate of their opponent was a good start.

"Of course she will, she has survived far worse." Wayle replied casually, showing that he either just didn't care or that he had full faith in her. In reality it was a little of both, Wayle knew her and her strengths well, this was nothing compared to what she had endured before, with far lesser medical treatment available.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow while General Ironwood gave him a disapproving look. He ignored the later and continued to look at the former.

"So you are to say that your actions were taken with regard to what she could endure?" Ozpin questioned him curiously.

"Yes." His reply was curt, he had no real desire to breach the subject further. After all, it would be talking about someone's past without their permission. He would at least giver her that level of respect.

"I see… And are we to assume that what the two of you displayed earlier was an example of that… **other** power you spoke about?" Ozpin continued his query, getting the hint.

"What exactly do you mean by 'other' power?" General Ironwood decided to put in his own question here, looking sceptical and suspicious.

"I presume that you realise that what was displayed was neither Semblance nor Dust General?" Wayle directed a rhetorical question towards the General. "That would be a power we refer to as…" He hesitated a bit. Was it wise to reveal this here?

He shook his head, wise or not, he felt it would be better for their future relations to simply explain about it here and now, even if he might leave some details out.

"We call it the Force." He finished.

"'The Force'? A peculiar name, if I may say so myself." Ozpin pre-empted any other comments.

"What is there to say? The people that named it probably had a much more eloquent way of putting it, but it was probably lost in translation." Wayle shrugged, while he had pondered the question, finding relevant records was not the easiest task and ultimately he had settled for that answer.

"So you say that those who named it spoke another language?" Ozpin probed further, using clues found in his answers to try and divine the truth.

"Yes, it was an ancient order old enough that their language, and records of that time, has been mostly lost." Wayle simply stated what he knew about the subject, flawed as that knowledge might be.

"The only thing is that I have never heard of neither the Force nor any order that would fit in with your story." Ozpin looked somewhat sceptical, although it looked very much like an act.

"They were recluses that lived far beyond your kingdoms, probably even outdating even their predecessors." Wayle spoke truly, they were far, far away from Tython, and he sincerely doubted that the history of the kingdoms of Remnant came close to even a fraction of that of the Force and the Je'daii order.

It was a gamble Wayle knew, they might see through him based solely on the fact that before the kingdoms humanity on Remnant were struggling just to survive the Grimm.

"Odd, if there existed such a power even before our kingdoms, then how come we don't know of it? It would only stand to reason that it would have been employed to defend against the Grimm." Ozpin clasped his hands before his face, resting his elbows on the table.

"It is an exceedingly rare ability, unlike Aura that is present in all, the ability to call on the Force only comes to a select few." Wayle gave an explanation that, while not false, very much dodged the actually sought answer.

"I see…" Ozpin looked like he was in thought. Glynda looked at him with that same stern face she always had. Ironwood looked like he didn't really believe a word, but had no way to truly contest Wayle's claims. Behind him Port looked like he heard a fascinating story while Doctor Oobleck seemed to be searching his own knowledge for anything that could support or contradict his words.

"That will be enough for now. Unless you want to share more?" Ozpin indicated Wayle, inviting him to speak more on the subject.

"I am afraid I have no wish to further elaborate on this matter. Maybe in a more comfortable setting?" Wayle gave a theatrical bow. "For now I will simply excuse myself. Goodbye."

_**-Break—**_

"The more this goes on the more I feel like he could be a threat to the other students." Glynda spoke up after the youth had left the room.

"Perhaps, but he has shown great restraint not to cause irreparable damage, and if he himself is to believe then he will not exceed the bounds of what he think they can handle." Ozpin turned to look at her.

"Oz… I understand that you want to have the best available so that they may be trained to defend humanity as Hunters, but Glynda is right, he is dangerous." James spoke up as well, a distinct hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure that you are one to speak up on that point General. Your pursuit of safety for our people has lead you to adopt less than safe measures before." Ozpin retorted by referring to the man's rank instead of his name.

James looked somewhat uncomfortable at that.

"What do you think Bartholomew? Does his story have any merit?" Ozpin continued speaking, addressing the resident expert on history.

"While I can't immediately find any support for Mr. Tyran's story, I cannot say that it is false either. It is fully possible for such a small group to have formed and disappeared during humanity's early turbulent history. Why there are several different civilizations and groups that would have risen and fell during that time period but…" The somewhat hyperactive man set off immediately.

"Thank you Doctor, I implore that you endeavour to find the truth about this matter." James raised his hand to stop the man's rambling.

"Of course General, this matter has piqued my own interest after all! What historian and archaeologist worth his salt would ignore something like that?!" The hyperactive teacher set off again.

"Good, we can only hope that our gamble pays off, they will either be great assets or they will be far too dangerous for us to comfortably handle. The best we can do right now is try and guide them to be saviours instead of destroyers…"

_**-Break—**_

"I am tired of all this secret keeping! I thought that after the incident with Blake running off a measure of trust had been established between us and yet you betrayed our trust!" Weiss was screaming at Wayle, you could almost see a glimmer of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Weiss…" Blake tentatively spoke up while reaching out to the furious girl.

"I don't want to hear it! I want him to give answers! I want him to stop being so distant!" Weiss was almost incoherent. "I thought that he could be trusted…" The last part was more of a whisper.

"Weiss… I am sorry… I…" Wayle was at a loss for words here. It hurt him slightly, he had never really had to deal with the consequences of his deceit before, and while he never harboured any ill will towards them, he had most certainly kept a large number of important facts from them.

"Shut up! Get out of my sight!"

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again. She seemed distraught, and since he was the source of her distress, his presence would not be helpful at all. So he left, giving the girls one last apologetic look before exiting the room.

Once the door closed behind him he took a deep breath and slumped against it. Was this the result of his actions? Would he ever be able to reconcile with Weiss and the others? For the first time in several years he truly felt lost, like he just didn't know what to do. It was painful for him.

He shook his head and decided to walk about a little, for now they needed time. Once they Weiss had settled down and stopped being so annoyed they might be able to at least patch it up. At least he hoped so.

Caught up in his thoughts he almost walked straight into a dark skinned girl with neck-length bright green hair with two longer locks coming from the back before lying on the shoulders and down the front. Her eyes were a dark red, standing in stark contrast to her hair. She wore a dark grey long-sleeved jacket with a white armband and a skirt alternating between a lighter and a darker grey in stripes. Finishing it all was a pair of white stockings reaching up to just below the knees and a pair of black shoes.

"Oh, sorry. I almost did not see you there. Are you here for the festival?" Wayle spoke up to the girl he almost ran into, querying for their reason to be at Beacon.

"Yes, we are visiting from Haven. It is a pleasure to meet one of the more infamous students amongst Beacon academy's first years." The response came from somewhere behind the girl, carried by a voice that was sensual and alluring, one that immediately set Wayle on guard as it reminded him far too much of certain female Sith who were both charming and manipulative to the point where some claimed that nothing was beyond them. The green-haired girl stepped aside to reveal the speaker, a mature woman who only barely looked young enough to be a student, who carried herself with such alluring confidence that she probably didn't need her good looks to charm some men.

The problem was she also had good looks in spades. She wore the same uniform as the other girl, except for her black stockings that covered the entirety of her shapely legs. Her hair was black and reached down past her shoulders, although all of it seemed to fall on her left side, were it fell down to rest on her chest. A lock of it covered her left eye although the other was a dark, almost amber colour.

"I see, it seems you have me at a disadvantage miss…" Wayle did his best to hide his distrust for the woman before him, and he could not think of her as any less than a woman, while giving a slight bow and presenting his right hand.

"Cinder, Cinder Fall, your reputation as the one man team able to take on some of the finest teams of your year precedes you Wayle." She gave him a confident smirk as she laid her hand in his.

"You are too kind Cinder. I am afraid I have never heard of you, a shame as your beauty should be known by all." He laid his lips on her fingers, reverting to his more charming and devious self when faced with someone so much like him.

"Oh but you flatter me. I hope we can see more of each other during our stay here." She gave him a sultry smirk as she walked away, her form exuding grace and surety.

'_Well I most assuredly do not. Yet I suspect that we will, regardless of whatever I like it or not.'_ Wayle thought to himself as he returned her smile and watched her leave.

She was dangerous. She was with all certainty a manipulator and schemer, and most certainly not who she seemed to be. And she had known who he was and had mentioned some of his feats as if it was common knowledge. And yet she had been the first of the exchange students he had met that had heard about that. His eyes narrowed as he made his way towards the infirmary.

_**-Break—**_

She awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. What was she doing here? Where was she? Such questions ran through her head. She had been watching Wayle and Amara's match, and when it was all over she had… She frowned, why had she fallen unconscious like that? She had been overwhelmed by the sheer power, the sheer emotions that had raged in the room after the match…

She sat up on her bed and looked around. She was in what she presumed to be an infirmary.

"Oh? Latune is awake." A familiar voice reached her. She looked towards the source to find Wayle sitting next to another bed where Amara was sitting.

Why was she…? Oh, right. She had been electrocuted at the end of their match, hadn't she?

"Ah, nice to see you back in the land of the living, 'Lieutenant'." Amara mockingly used her rank, it seemed like she still had some dislike for the smaller less well developed girl being her superior officer. Either that or she found some amusement in teasing her. Most likely both.

"Amara? What happened?" She questioned tentatively, unsure of how to properly ask.

"You collapsed after the match between me and Amara ended. Which reminds me… Latune, there is something I want to check. Could you relax for a moment?" Wayle asked an odd question.

She could hardly relax more in her current state, as she was still a bit out of it. She looked at him a bit confusedly before giving a slight nod.

Wayle simply strode forward towards her bed and put his hands on both sides of her face. She blushed furiously and opened her mouth to question what he was doing when she felt something enter into her very being.

Her eyes widened and she found herself unable to utter a single word as a presence not unlike that of Wayle's during his and Amara's match. It was simultaneously unpleasant **and** pleasant, completely contradictory. She could only sit there as the presence seemed to scour her very soul before finally touching upon something in the very core of her being.

Wayle let go of her face and the presence immediately disappeared. Latune slumped back down on the bed, her entire face red as she blushed heavily.

Wayle looked a bit contemplating as he looked towards Amara and they seemingly shared some piece of information he had gleamed before they both looked back at her, wonder clear in their eyes.

She looked back confusedly. "What? What did you do…?"

"I just confirmed Amara's suspicion. You are like us…" His voice trailed off, a slight implication hanging in the air.

"Like you…? What is that supposed to mean?" Her confusion mounted.

But Wayle just looked like he was deep in thought, instead it was Amara who answered her.

"He means to say that you are what we call Force Sensitive, an extremely rare ability that we didn't expect to encounter here." She also looked thoughtful.

'_Force Sensitive? They didn't expect to encounter it here? What are they talking about?'_ Latune's head spun, unable to properly figure out their meaning.

"It means that you have the same power as we do. A power far more than Aura and Semblance…" Wayle's words hung in the air for a long time.

"More than…?" Latune just looked at them with complete confusion. What was going on here?!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I think this is the first time Cinder appears in this fic. Do you feel I made her justice or that I botched her up? Also, poor Latune, first she faints and then she is suddenly told she has a power unknown to almost all people in Remnant. Anyway, Reviews are always appreciated, although flaming will be used to fuel Wayle's hatred. You might not want that. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?" Latune looked like someone had just told her that something that she thought was the absolute truth was false. That kind of look of incredulity that you would have if you were told that you were adopted for example.<p>

It was understandable, she had just heard something that she just did not understand, she knew nothing about what they had just said and it sounded unbelievable.

"It means that you have the power to feel and, with training, manipulate, the Force." Wayle started giving a form of explanation, but it did little to ease Latune's confusion.

"The Force..." She raised an eyebrow. "I have never heard about something like that."

"It is a power much like your Aura, except instead of coming from inside you, it permeates all living things." Wayle continued his explanation as best he could, to be honest he did not expect her to believe him at all. "And rocks, but they can also be considered living I suppose." He quickly added.

"It… What..?" Latune gaped like a fish on dry land.

"It's all over the place, in all things, connecting all." Amara spouted an explanation of her own. "Except for the Grimm, that is kind of unsettling really."

"So you mean to say that the uneasy feeling I get from the Grimm is because of this sensitivity?" Latune quickly latched onto the one thing that she could properly relate to.

"Yes, I am quite frankly amazed by your ability to fight them all things considered, most Force Sensitive would probably run or be too discomforted by the Grimm to actually fight them, it would take either discipline or just being used to wrongness for most." Wayle looked somewhat thoughtful.

"Assume I believe your story, what proof do you have?" Latune looked careful, trying to discern the truth of the matter.

"Latune, I just reached into your very being with my mind. If that is something that is possible with Aura then I would very much like to know that." Wayle looked both slightly annoyed and slightly concerned.

"That… I don't **think **it's possible but with the wide variety of Semblances out there…" Latune trailed off uncertainly.

"I see, and do you believe that that was a Semblance? Do you truly believe that that was the work of a Semblance?" Wayle questioned her.

"No… It felt… different, just like with that electricity you both… Oh." Latune suddenly looked up in realisation. "That was the Force, wasn't it?" She looked somewhat dizzy.

"Yes, that was something achieved with the power of the Force."

"Then what else can it do?" Latune looked somewhat terrified.

"So much more you wouldn't even believe it…" Wayle suddenly had an amused smirk on his face. "So much more…"

_**-Break—**_

Wayle had ended up spending the night with Amara and Latune after they had been discharged from the infirmary, much to the former's amusement and the latter's chagrin. Wayle himself found it to be annoying enough, although it would not be the first time he and Amara spent a night in the same room, or bed for that matter.

This of course had led to a rather interesting and awkward night and morning, and it was with great relief that he got to go for breakfast. He saw team RWBY, Weiss just looked away with a "Hmph" while Blake looked a bit torn, Ruby looked really confused and Yang just pinched the bridge of her nose.

It was both amusing and a bit troubling at the same time, and that indecisiveness annoyed Wayle more than anything else at that moment. Except for possibly realising that sitting with team RWBY kept the crowd away…

It had decreased a bit, although it also seemed to have gained new members, so it balanced out to only a small decrease. All in all, he had apparently become one of the most discussed topics in school, despite having been close to such status for a while. He supposed it didn't help that he had been seen in the company of Amara, who at least also seemed to have gained a bit more attention than she was comfortable with.

Wayle smiled a bit at that before he turned to thought, these people sure were carefree to have time for such things, in the Academy no one really had the time to behave like that. More like, those who did were not long for this world. He honestly wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.

He did at least manage to finish his breakfast before heading out of the dining hall, noting along the way that they had already fixed the roof after Yang's exit and re-entrance during the food fight. The memory drew a slight chuckle. In normal circumstances he might not have found any amusement, but in this case Yang had been just fine and the whole thing had just been so absurd that it was kind of funny.

It was after having gotten out that he saw team RWBY head out in a new set of outfits accompanied by Sun and Neptune. While he realised that they would not appreciate his assistance under the circumstances he still felt that he should at least keep an eye on them. After all, he did see trouble on the horizon for them.

So he set of, keeping his distance and activating Cloak while surveying the surroundings, making sure to keep an eye on them at the same time.

_**-Break—**_

They had split up, Ruby and Weiss had headed for the large tower that housed the central communications network hub, where they had then been split after they encountered Penny. Yang and Neptune had been harder to keep track of as they had Yang's bike, but ultimately he managed to find them entering some kind of club. Finally Blake and Sun had been moving about in town, seemingly looking for something.

Wayle had followed them the most for some reason, part because he felt that they were the ones who were going to get into trouble, and because he felt an odd sense of jealousy towards the monkey tailed Faunus.

It was after a while of searching that they finally stopped by a pillar with claw marks on it, the same found on the emblem of the White Fang, not only that, but he also saw a Faunus man accepting other Faunus into a nearby warehouse.

Blake untied her ribbon and they entered the warehouse as well.

'_Information gathering? Is that what they are up to?'_ Wayle came to the only conclusion that made sense to him in this situation.

Following, he managed to sneak in through another entrance that, while guarded, was still open. The guards only confirmed his suspicion about the place, they were White Fang soldiers.

He snuck into a large open space where several people were gathered. The crowd was divided into two halves, one was White Fang soldiers, the other he could only assume where either new recruits or civilian members. Judging by the fact that Sun and Blake had managed to get in amongst them, they were most likely new recruits.

Before them were a stage where a man in a different uniform and mask stood. Wayle assumed he was important. Behind him was a large drape bearing the White Fang's symbol, hiding a large droid like machine bearing their marking as well. Around the room were walkways were White Fang soldiers patrolled. All in all, it looked less like a meeting of activists and more like a military rally.

Wayle himself were observing from part of the walkways, draped in his Cloak and having used Mind Trick to make sure the nearest guard paid no heed to his presence, after all, he couldn't hide his smell or the sound he made.

"Thank you all for coming." The man up on the stage started speaking, his voice carrying in a way that hinted at military experience. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours."

As the man spoke, a familiar figure appeared on the stage, Roman Torchwick. He was still out of sight for the crowd, but not for long.

"I can assure you, **he** is the key to obtaining what we have fought for **so long**."

At this Roman walked out into plain view, garnering cheers from the regulars.

"Thank you, thank you. Please, hold your applause." The orange-haired man spoke up.

They weren't applauding though?

"What's a human doing here!?" A random Faunus with split horns shouted.

'_Oh, if only she knew.'_ Wayle smirked.

"I'm glad you asked Deerie. Now, I'll be the first to admit. Humans, are. The. Worst." Roman responded enthusiastically, emphasising the part about humans. "Case in point." He raised his hand slightly at that comment, indicating himself.

'_Self-deprecation, eh? A surprisingly effective rhetorical tool most certainly.'_ Wayle mused a bit about the man's speaking style. He was charming, he had to give him that much.

"So, I understand why you would love to see us all locked away or… better yet, killed." The man continued, completely unaffected by the random shouts originating from the crowd. "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I **all** have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!"

It seemed that he was gaining support, even amongst the newcomers, as a number of affirmative shouts could be heard.

"Government, military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life!" Roman counted up on his fingers as he laid the blame before finishing by punching the air before him. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around." He started pacing to the left before turning back towards the crowd. "No offense to any rodents in the room."

The man certainly knew how to talk, that much was plain to see. Then he snapped his fingers and the drape was pulled back, revealing the weapon behind. The cheering intensified slightly at the sight as applause filled the hall.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here…" He tapped the machine. "is Atlas' newest line of defence against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my… 'employer', we managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the **shelves**."

'_Employer? He is working for someone…? No, that much is easy enough to guess. The question is… who?'_ The implications slightly disturbed Wayle, especially if that was, as Roman claimed, a state of the art weapon that had yet to become widely distributed.

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city… that's fine… but if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any… questions?" As he finished his speech, chanting and cheering could be heard from the crowd.

'_Calling the current White Fang militant is like calling Grimm aggressive! An incredible understatement! These guys are not preparing for a revolt. They are preparing for __**war.**__'_ Wayle knew now that something was going to happen soon, something big, and it would be a crying shame not to make use of that to further his standing with the greater power. A wicked grin appeared on his face, causing the poor guard to shiver for no apparent reason.

"Would all new recruits please come forward?" As the cheering and chanting continued, the man that Wayle assumed to be some kind of Lieutenant spoke up again.

As the new recruits started walking forward, Sun and Blake hung back, letting them pass while looking slightly unwilling. A sense of relief came over Wayle, although he didn't know why.

As Roman walked back to lean on one of the legs of the machine, Wayle noticed the odd girl that had been there all along, she was also human, although she had an odd hair colour, half brown and half pink with streaks of white. She wore a white jacket and brown pants with what appeared to be a black corset underneath. Around her neck hung a number of necklaces.

Suddenly, as Roman caught sight of, and recognised, Blake and Sun, her brown eyes met his. She should not have been able to see him, nor did she, but it still seems that she had noticed him. He knew that Cloak was far from perfect, but he never expected someone from this world to notice him while he was using it. Also, when did her left eye become pink…?

That was when a gunshot rang out and everything went dark. He could hear Roman shouting: "Don't let them get away!" shortly followed by Blake's voice shouting: "Sun, the window!" finishing up with a shout of: "Stop them!"

Wayle could hear the sounds of something mechanical starting up, most likely the weapon he saw earlier. He started running, quickly getting out of a door and leaping up on the roof. Shortly thereafter one of the windows shattered as Blake and Sun leapt out of it, starting to run away as best they could.

Then the wall below it burst as the droid, machine, **weapon** crashed through it, immediately giving chase somehow managing to keep up with the two of them.

Wayle was just about to give chase when his danger sense set off and he instead rolled to the side as an umbrella swung by. It would only barely have hit, indicating that the assailant didn't quite know where he was.

Unfortunately it would be difficult for him to properly get away as the girl seemed to be able to at least figure out his relative position. So instead of devoting some of his power to maintaining the Cloak, he instead lifted it, revealing him.

"To think that there was someone here that could see through that power… I am impressed." Wayle spoke out to his opponent.

She remained silent as she looked at him, before giving a mysterious smile and lunging forward with a kick.

Wayle dodged it and slashed out with his sword as he drew it but his attack was cartwheeled away from. She was agile and graceful, he had to give her that much.

He pressed the attack, lunging with his sword. She parried it with her umbrella and spun about, trying to hit him in return. He rolled underneath it as an idea formed in his head. Reaching out with the Force to spin the Dust chamber, he selected the light-blue one before stabbing the sword into the roof, causing spikes of ice to shoot out, forcing his opponent to dodge and blocking her view of him.

Then he used the Force to shatter it, destroying the roof and filling the air with fragments of ice and water vapour, blinding the girl. By the time she could see again he was long gone…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: And off we go! I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual or if it seems a bit awkward at times, but you try writing a story with a cold. Anyway, I'm also sorry for having more, just parroting cannon, although I at least try to put something more in there as well. So what do you feel? Was it good? Bad? Okay? Just so in-between that you have nothing to say? Please, no matter which it is review, it really helps. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>He had been a bit worried, but it seemed they were doing okay… except Sun and Neptune were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Did they get themselves killed?" Wayle muttered as he observed the battle below. Team RWBY were engaging the droid, or walker, Wayle wasn't certain, but he sensed a pilot, so it might actually be a walker.

Yang, after having taken a beating, being rammed through a few pillars and then punched hard had for a moment looked like she might be in trouble, that is before her hair started glowing and she **stopped** the next punch before simply breaking the entire arm, leaving it armless, the other having been detached before he arrived.

Then it kicked out and sent her flying right past her teammates, although a prompt command from Ruby and Blake sent her Gambol Shroud flying over to Yang who grabbed on to it, letting Blake stop her flight. But instead of halting her motion entirely, she instead sent her off in an arc around, trying to use her like a wrecking ball against their opponent.

It simply jumped back, avoiding the attack. But before it could mount a counterattack, or retreat, Ruby and Weiss combined their respective powers to freeze its joints, immobilising it, letting Yang's next pass hammer right into it, sending it flying into pieces, revealing Roman Torchwick, who Wayle presumed must have been the pilot.

But just when they were about to get to him another walker appeared, dropping down from somewhere above. It aimed the two cannons on its arms at Blake and prepared to fire. Except that Wayle was suddenly there in front of it.

Wayle didn't know what exactly had driven him to get there so quickly, he didn't think he could move quite that fast. Nor had he ever felt so **focused**, so clear. Everything seemed to move at fractions of their normal speed, and Wayle could somehow see the weaknesses in the walker. He created a focused burst of the Force right inside one particularly glaring weak point, the resulting blast tearing the machine apart like someone had forgotten to properly weld the pieces together.

"Wayle?!" Four surprised voices rang out behind him. He could hear Roman say something about how unfairly ridiculous these kids were, or something to that effect.

Without a word he immediately sent a burst of Force Lightning at the robber and criminal mastermind.

But just before it hit a figure dropped down in front and blocked it with her parasol. It was the petite girl/woman from earlier, most likely having recovered from his distraction and headed here to back up her ward. Well, at least she seemed to be working like some sort of bodyguard, although one could never be certain, especially not with irregular organisations like this unholy cooperation.

Roman straightened out behind the cover of his henchwoman and faced the group that had gathered in front of them.

"Ladies, Ice queen."

"Hey!" Came Weiss' indignant reply.

"Guy with unreasonable abilities." He turned towards Wayle. "Always a pleasure." He raised a hand in a mocking greeting. "Neo, if you would…"

The girl bowed silently with that confident smile of hers and pointed her umbrella towards them again. Yang rushed forward to strike at them, but when she reached them and punched out they just shattered like glass, complete with the relevant sound. Confused, Yang looked around before the sound of a Bullhead reached them and they saw one fly away with Roman and the so called 'Neo', the former waving good bye.

"So I guess he got a new henchman." Yang sounded kind of crossed, maybe she was just annoyed that he got away? Still…

"Do you not mean henchwoman?" Wayle suddenly spoke up. A small laughter came from the direction of Ruby.

"No, just no." Yang looked unappreciative.

"I didn't know you did bad puns Wayle." Blake spoke up.

"What?" Wayle looked confused before he realised what they meant. "That is a perfectly legitimate way of saying it, as a matter of fact, it would be more appropriate in this case." He looked slightly panicked at the unexpected misunderstanding.

A giggle could be heard from three out of four members of team RWBY. Weiss didn't make a sound, instead glaring at Wayle.

Suddenly she spoke up. "Why are you here? Did you follow us?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, who cares? He…" Yang started speaking, her mood seemingly recovered.

"No." He interrupted her. "She has all right to ask." He sighed. "Yes, I followed you. I saw you all leave and felt that you might get into trouble. It seems that my hunch was correct." He looked apologetically at the girls.

"I see. Well, I've had some time to think things over, and while I can't just ignore your deception, it would be an insult to the lessons learned during Blake's… 'incident', to not give you a chance, you have after all not done anything wrong towards us as of yet…" Her gaze softened a little before hardening again. "But if I find out that your deception runs deeper, I will **not** forgive you, do you understand?"

"Your terms are reasonable your Majesty." Wayle smiled and gave a mock bow. "I hope that we can at least be on good terms again." The last part was said with a more sombre look on his face.

Weiss spluttered a little before getting herself back on track. "Yes, so you had better give us an explanation once we get back, and not just some small titbit about your past, I want to hear an explanation about those powers of yours!"

Wayle cringed a little before giving a nod of his head.

"Did you just say…?" Yang looked at Weiss with a teasing look on her face.

"No." Wayle immediately intervened while Weiss looked confused. He sighed again. "Let us just get back to the academy, it is getting late, and we have a normal day tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, let's go everyone!" Yang said cheerfully while a certain glimmer seemed to have entered her eyes.

As they all started walking Ruby suddenly stopped and looked around. "Wait? Where is Sun and Neptune?"

"Eh, they're probably fine. They're not the types to bite the dust that easily." Yang simply dismissed Ruby's concern with a smile and waved them on.

_**-Break—**_

Finding that their room was too small after several other people, mainly team JNPR but also Latune and Amara, had either wanted to hear as well or, in Amara's case, was dragged into it by Wayle who had no intention of explaining on his own, they had procured an empty classroom, on the condition that they leave it by midnight in the same condition as when they arrived and that the teachers were allowed to listen in as well.

So now they all sat around the classroom while Wayle and a very reluctant Amara stood by the teacher's desk. Blake had no idea what to expect, and had to admit to feeling very interested.

"Can we start with why there are so many people here?" Wayle spoke up, a hint of annoyance on his voice.

"Cause they want to hear, what else could it be?" Yang responded with a shrug.

Wayle just sighed and massaged his temple. "I suppose I will just have to start with something very basic and important. Amara and I, were not born on Remnant. As a matter of fact, we were not even born on the same planet."

A variety of expressions came to the people in the room. Ruby and Jaune looked completely confused, Weiss had a kind of incredulous look, as if she wanted to call bullshit here and now, Yang looked somewhat interested, but didn't otherwise seem to care, Pyrrha and Latune had a combination of fascination and disbelief on their faces, Nora had a similar expression to Ruby, but also looked really amused, Ren and Professor Goodwitch had the same expression as before, Professor Port was unreadable with all his facial hair, Doctor Oobleck had a mixture of intrigue and understanding and Ozpin simply raised an eyebrow.

Blake herself simply felt several questions run through her mind, things like: _'Planet?'_ or _'Not on remnant?'_ were the most prominent.

Finally Ozpin broke the silence. "Please do clarify, it almost sounds like you claim to be from another world."

"In a manner of speaking, that is exactly what I said. We come from a place where technology is leaps and bounds ahead, and many different species travel the stars. But we don't have Aura, or if we do, it is very faint and incapable of being utilised in the same way." Wayle adopted a teaching tone.

"Many different species? And travel the stars you say? Forgive me, but that sounds quite unbelievable." Ozpin continued trying to pick Wayle's words apart.

"Of course. To you it will sound like some kind of tall tale, a fantasy I am certain…" Wayle started talking again before Amara spoke up.

"But I'm also here, and I support his story. Besides, we didn't really exist just a few months ago, did we?" Her tone contained a slightly mocking tone.

"Certainly, none of us have been able to find any records pertaining to either of you." General Ironwood suddenly spoke up from the back of the room. When had he arrived?

"Yes, that alone does give some credibility to your story but…" Ozpin continued where the general left off with no hint of surprise at his appearance.

"But that alone is no proof, I am well aware of that fact. I will admit to being quite well versed in the art of deceit, I have convinced similar people that taller tales were the truth. Although I may not have been playing entirely fair to be honest." A small smirk formed on Wayle's lips as he spoke the last bit.

Ozpin raised his eyebrow further at this remark. "Assume that you are telling us the truth, where are all of these species you speak of?"

"Far, far away. I have no concrete evidence, but my suspicion is that it lies in another galaxy, or a parallel dimension. I have several facts that support either theory."

Amara frowned at Wayle. "Or maybe we are just out in the far Outer Rim. You know that they are unknown lands with many unseen and unheard of phenomena."

"While the theory does hold merit, there is an immense flaw in it." Wayle had an amused smirk on his lips.

"And what would that be?" Amara's return look seemed to say, "I don't have time for this right now."

"We are too close to the centre of the galaxy to even be in the close Outer Rim. Why, had this planet been in our galaxy it would have been a Core world! And we both know that such is not the case."

Their conversation brought confusion to most of the listeners as they tried to make sense of what they are saying.

"Besides, there are too few living things within this part of the galaxy. So I can only assume that this galaxy is less generous on the habitable planets, much less on the number of sentient species." Wayle gave a small shrug.

"How can you possibly know that!?" Weiss decided to voice one of the most prominent questions that had appeared in Blake's mind.

"He can…" Amara's suddenly softer voice startled most listeners.

"Huh?" Was all Weiss could respond.

"He can. It is one of his unique traits." Her voice became firmer again. "How could I have forgotten about that?" She smacked her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Professor Goodwitch almost sounded like she demanded an explanation.

"We wield a power known as the Force. It bears a few similarities with your Aura and Semblances, but is far more versatile, although in some aspects a Semblance has the potential to outperform it." Wayle looked towards Professor Goodwitch, partially because it was she who asked the question, but there were also a hint of meaning, an indication that she came to mind in that case.

"I see, and like Semblance it varies from person to person?" Pyrrha prodded for more information.

"Yes and no, as I said, the Force is more versatile and a broad part of it is accessible to all who wield it. In exchange, only a select few have the necessary trait to actually use it. But to finish explaining how I can possibly know if there is life on nearby planets, some Force users have special or rare abilities that set them apart from the others. In my case, I can stretch my senses exceptionally far, allowing me to sense the Force even in other solar systems. And since the Force is present in all things, it means I can sense everything within a radius."

"Well, anyone can sense the Force in a radius around them. The main difference is the radius itself. I, for example, can easily sense the layout of the academy building we are in as well as the number of people in it." Amara started explaining a bit as well. "Wayle on the other hand… He can sense approximately, according to his Master, about halfway across the galaxy, give or take a few light-years." The casual tone belied the absurdity of her statement.

Once again the different people had different expressions, although Blake was too stunned to properly take them in, only really noticing the confusion on Ruby and Jaune's faces.

"Uh, how can years have anything to do with distance?" Jaune sheepishly asked.

"When talking about space, distance is often measured in the distance covered by the light in a year. To put it simply, light can travel the entirety of Remnant in a matter of seconds. A light-year is therefore an extremely long distance." Pyrrha tried to explain in a way Jaune would understand. His confusion did seem to be reduced slightly, although this was then exchanged for a look of sheer amazement.

"Of course, it would be absurd to attempt to take in all that at once, so I limit myself to smaller areas within that radius, and I need to focus and meditate to achieve my full range." Wayle finished the explanation.

"Can you give us an example of one of the more common powers Force users possess that we have not seen or heard about before?" Ozpin spoke up again.

"I can give an example that you have seen but that is not immediately apparent." Wayle gave an amused smile.

"Would it happen to be some form of precognition?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Yes, that would make sense. It would most certainly explain how he can react so inhumanly quickly." Ren's monotonous agreement caught Blake off guard.

Come to think of it… He does seem to have some form of knowledge of events yet to pass.

"Pre-what now?" Jaune looked confused again.

Wayle started laughing out loud, startling everyone in the room. "Precognition, it refers to the ability to see the future." He chuckled again. "To think you would reach such a conclusion… As to be expected of one of our most experienced fighters and one of our most skilled fighters. Yes, we possess precognition. Although it is limited, we can only see a few moments ahead without deep meditation." He gave a slight bow.

"Or maybe you should mention Mind Trick?" Amara suddenly chipped in.

"What is that?" Weiss' eyes narrowed again. Blake felt a slight worry.

Wayle sighed. "Mind Trick. Amongst the many powers Force users possess, it is one of those I hoped you would never have to become aware of. Mind Trick, as its name suggests, is a power that tricks someone's mind. Of course, depending on the deception, most individuals can resist, with the most wilful able to ignore the effects completely."

"And just so you know, Aura seems to be able to blunt the effect, improving your resistance without even trying. Trust me, I've tried." Amara's smile clashed horribly with her actual words.

"You mean to say that you have been trying to control our minds?!" Weiss seemed to still be in a foul mood, and this made her react loudly.

"I can't hope to achieve Mind Control." Amara almost purred. "Wayle, on the other hand…" She let the implication hang in the air.

"Wayle…?" Blake was surprised at her own tone of voice. She felt like a deep pit had formed in her stomach and her voice was somewhat shaky.

A sadness seemed to pass over Wayle's features. "I suppose it is for the best… As Amara wants to imply, I am capable of true Mind Control. But, it is something I loathe using, and it is immeasurably much more difficult than just influencing the mind to believe a certain thing is true. Mind Trick convinces the affected that something is the truth, like for example that I am actually expected by the headmaster or that I am not the person you are looking for." He chuckled slightly, for a short moment seeming to remember something funny.

"I see. And have you used this power since coming here?" General Ironwood raised the question that no one wanted to ask.

"No. And while I understand that it can be hard to believe someone who you have just been told can control your minds, let me point out this one thing. What kind of fool would let the people he control even get the mildest notion of such being the case? The very fact that you are worried about this instead of just dismissing the very notion is a point in favour of you not being Mind Controlled by me. Besides, if it is true that Aura can protect against Mind affecting powers then it would be downright impossible for me."

"Unless you use Sorcery instead of just the advanced form of Mind Trick." The somewhat innocent smile on Amara's face once again belied her actual words. Blake could literally see Wayle's annoyance at her.

"Damn it Amara. That was uncalled for." There was a subtle hint of genuine anger in his voice now.

"I thought you were going to actually tell them more or less everything." Her smile did not change, although a certain feeling of amusement could be found in her eyes.

"Sorcery?" The voice belonged to Miss Goodwitch.

"It is a special discipline of the Force used by certain people that can be far more potent, although it requires even more focus and more often than not involves a greater price and sometimes even rituals." Wayle's explanation involved just a hint of regret.

"Now Mister Tyran, I remember you having at some point mentioned an order that contained a large number of tyrants. Am I to assume that some of the things you have mentioned are specific to them?" Doctor Oobleck suddenly questioned Wayle.

"Hmm? Well, yes and no. It might be easier to explain a fundamental part of the Force. It is divided into two parts, commonly called the Light and Dark sides of the Force. The Dark side is one of dark negative emotions such as hate, fear and suffering."

Wayle took a deep breath.

"The order I mentioned is an order of Dark side users known as the Sith. Sorcery is most certainly something specific to the Sith, and requires a deep atonement to the Dark side. Mind Control is also considered as such, although Mind Trick is considered neutral."

"Interesting, and can you say any other powers that would be considered Dark side?" Oobleck continued.

"Force Lightning, the power with which both I and Amara shoots electricity is also considered Dark side. As a matter of fact, it is considered one of the most basic Dark side abilities and as such even those who walk the path of Light has been known to be able to use it, although they would still have to call upon the Dark side, which is quite tempting and which often calls for someone to use more of it, sometimes even consuming a person completely."

"And that is why you call the Sith tyrants? As they are people who use powers like this with little to no remorse you consider them tyrants?" Yang suddenly decided to actually contribute to the discussion.

"Not entirely, many of them are tyrants in the literal sense as well, lording over those 'lesser'." Wayle almost spat the last word out.

"I get the feeling that you are not quite the typical Dark side user Wayle." Yang continued.

Suddenly Amara's cruel laughter rang out in the room. "While it is true that he can act much unlike most Dark side users, he was also regarded as one of the most powerful apprentices around. Why, I can clearly remember the actual death match that broke out between two powerful Sith when he was considered ready for becoming an apprentice. Well, then his Master, Darth Melaion, came and killed them both, taking him as his apprentice." She was still slightly chuckling. Wayle was looking at her murderously.

"Darth?" Once again Ozpin raised a question.

"Darth is the title awarded to those who are considered the greatest of the Sith order, the Dark Lords of the Sith. And even then, there were still those who considered it a slight miracle that his master still lived." Amara had stopped laughing, but an unsettling smile was over her features.

"He was still more powerful than me."

"Really now? Even when you **truly** tapped into the power of the dark side?" Her smile became slightly coy.

Wayle sighed. "Even then he was more experienced and more skilled than me. Besides, had I killed him I would have been elevated to the position of Darth myself. That would have been tedious, especially since I would prefer to use less of the Dark side, not more."

Amara just laughed again. Just what kind of person is Wayle really?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I must say, this might be the longest chapter I have written with less than half of it being just parroting cannon. What do you feel? Is it a bit forced? Do you feel anyone is OOC? Please do review, because I really meant it when I said it helped. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Wayle was unsure exactly how long he and Amara had had their 'discussion' when Ozpin cleared his throat to get their attention back to the matter at hand. All he knew was that it had been slightly embarrassing for him. When they had finally returned their attention to Ozpin, the man spoke up once again.<p>

"So… What are your intentions?" Wayle had to admire the man's ability to remain seemingly unfazed during conversations.

"Intentions?" Wayle replied, more for the sake of making sure than because he didn't quite hear or was confused.

"Why did you come here? What do you intend in the future?" Ozpin's eyes seemed to be probing into his very being, boring into his mind. Seeking the answer without needing to hear it, seeking falsehood or signs of him becoming violent. Wayle sighed.

"Amara? You may begin if you please." Even if Wayle's tone was polite, even if his words were polite, Amara should know full well that he was not offering her a choice in the matter.

The unease that came into her eyes told him she still remembered that they were Sith, after all, Sith do not ask, they give permission (read orders).

"I… Hmm." She started thinking. "Really, I only want to get back… And for now, Wayle would be my best shot. So for now I'll play nice." She gave a wicked smile.

The response was quite mixed, although most of them were pensive.

"And why would that be? Could you just not get a message out to your order to get them to come pick you up?" Miss Goodwitch seemed unconvinced to say the least, not to mention the fact that her eyes revealed that she thought this was a hole in their story.

"No." Wayle immediately shot her down. "We are, for one reason or another, too far away. Did we not say so?" He gave her a disappointed glance.

"That… may have been slightly unclear…" She looked a bit troubled at this.

"That is most unfortunate. I apologize for failing to properly relay that piece of information." He gave a slight bow.

"Well, then what is your intention Wayle?" Blake questioned him with a sliver of apprehension in her voice.

"Hmm… My intentions, eh?" He started pondering the question. "I suppose that for now I am only trying to fit in… Although I must say that I have little intention of returning myself… Although looking into it if only to get Amara out of the way does sound tempting…" He made a point to appear thoughtful.

"I would prefer if you didn't threaten my life like that…" The person in question looked slightly unhappy.

"Do you really think he might kill you?" Ruby's innocent voice rang out in the room.

"Not risking it." Amara shook her head.

"I see, anything you might want to add?" General Ironwood asked them to continue.

"Hmm… You know… while I said I'll play nice for now… In the coming conflict I'll choose the most promising side." Amara gave that wicked smile again.

At those words, team RWBY and JNPR just looked confused while the rest tensed up to varying degrees, inadvertently showing that they know that something's up. Maybe they even know more, Amara would not even consider jumping sides if she didn't think both sides had a chance to win. And she rarely made empty threats.

"I see. As opportunistic as always Amara. I for one will either sit it out or side with Beacon." He gave a wry smile.

Eyebrows were raised at this comment, and the General seemed slightly taken aback.

"So not Vale or Humanity, but Beacon? Why?" Ironwood inquired as to his choice of words.

"Simple really, I have no real affiliations in Remnant. Therefore I will choose the one thing that I consider a reasonable group. So I choose the one that takes in people from all the kingdoms, as well as both Humans and Faunus. Does that satisfy you General?" A slight bow. He really needed to stop doing that, it was straining his back.

"That weapon that Amara wields, is it a weapon of your world? Or a weapon of your order?" Latune suddenly spoke up, surprising some of the others.

"I suppose." Wayle responded. "The Lightsaber is considered the traditional weapon of both the Jedi and Sith orders, that is to say both major Force user orders. Although if my memory serves it was actually the Sith who invented it… Or was it the Dark Jedi? More or less the same thing admittedly but still…" His voice trailed off as he fell into thought.

"I see… And how does it work?" Ironwood's question snapped him out of his pondering.

"Hmm… Ah, yes. The Lightsaber functions by generating a sort of concentrated blade of energy held in check by a force field I think… Something along those lines anyway. It has supreme cutting power and any wounds caused are immediately cauterised. They are also very light, no pun intended."

Wayle had some knowledge of the inner workings of a Lightsaber, but he might need to actually sit down and look at one to remember all the details.

"Oooooooooo." Ruby's eyes were glittering. "Do you also have one Wayle?" Her eyes filled with expectation as she turned them towards him.

He chuckled as he retrieved the Lightsaber from inside his vest. All eyes were on him now. Flipping the switch, the dark crimson blade flared to life.

Everyone looked at the blade.

"Is it just me or is it a darker hue of red?" Weiss gave a question. "How does that even work?" The last part was softer, most likely just her thinking out loud.

"Oh yeah. Your Lightsaber has…" Amara's voice trailed off.

He chuckled slightly. "Yes, it is slightly darker. It has to do with the crystal that serves as the focus. Mine is a little special you see…"

"Would it be correct to assume that there are several different colours?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Yes. Red is almost exclusively used by the Sith, with it also being the most common amongst them, although I have heard about others. Other than that, there are crystals and foci of almost all colours, but some are more unusual than others." Wayle gave an explanation.

"For now I feel that it might be enough, it is getting late and it is well about time you students went to sleep." Ozpin spoke up, calling for the end of this questioning, at least for now. "While I feel somewhat conflicted, I also feel that you have given only the truth, although not necessarily all of it. So for now I will not take any action against Wayle."

"I see. As for my part, I see no reason to alienate someone like Amara. So I'll let her stay as well." General Ironwood did surprise Wayle a little, he didn't strike him as the lenient type, although pragmatism might simply have won out in this case.

That was at least one less problem to worry about…

_**-Break—**_

They were leaving the room. It seems that these people intended to let it go for now… Reasonable if one considers that they are facing a possible war, and in those times pragmatism wins over caution.

"Amara, I want to talk to you a little. Is that alright?" General Ironwood spoke up to her, motioning her to come aside.

"I see no problem General." Amara followed him as they went to a more secluded area.

"I want to know something. Does Wayle have experience leading troops?" A slightly unexpected question.

She frowned slightly. "Why would you ask that?"

"He just struck me as the more strategic type, and I feel that he has some experience in war. You too, but more as someone sent to cause chaos and kill as many as possible." The General calmly explained his reasoning.

"How long have you held this opinion?" Amara was surprised, the General might be a better judge of character than he seems.

"About you? Since we first met. Him? Since just now, he is better at hiding his true nature."

"Yes, I believe he has lead troops. We failed to mention that the Sith have formed an Empire with the Sith order at its core, opposed by the Republic that is supported by the Jedi. The two were at war when we were sent here."

"I see. And what is the largest scale of troops he has successfully led to victory?" A curious question left the General's lips.

"Hmm… I believe that the largest scale he has personally led to victory would be…" She hesitated, trying to remember the answer. "Oh, yes. He once led an entire invasion to victory after all higher ranked members of the force perished in the opening stages. But mostly he has been more of a supporting agent, sent in ahead to infiltrate and cause openings in the defences. Or just to kill someone, or retrieve something."

"So he's done Black Ops work… Should have known, he most certainly seems capable enough." The General seemed to be thinking about something. "What do you think of the probability that he will betray us?" He turned back towards her.

"Him?" She laughed. "He's the single most unlikely candidate I think, he seems to have taken a liking to this Academy and to team RWBY." She chuckled some more. "Besides, he likes a challenge, he is just as likely to stay on the losing side as to join the winning one, as long as he thinks he can get out alive or turn the tables."

"I see… Thank you for your time Amara. You may continue playing exchange student here, I will contact Lt. Subbota if anything happens."

"Of course General." She bowed, putting her right fist over her heart. What the General didn't see was her smile…

_**-Break—**_

After some back and forth, mainly between Weiss and Ruby and Yang, Wayle had finally been let back into their room. Weiss had still been a bit angry at him, while Ruby innocently thought that since he hadn't done anything to them it would be fine and Yang simply thought that he had shown only good intentions so far.

Blake had kept out of the bickering, probably because she was torn between being angry and the fact that she felt that she had no right to be. It pained him a bit to be honest.

But he had been unable to sleep. His mind was in chaos, thoughts flying about, keeping him from sleeping. And so he had come back to the roof, once again gazing at the stars.

It reminded him of a time long past, before the Sith, before the Jedi. It had been peaceful times back then. He remembered precious little of those days, only titbits like having gazed up at starry skies like this one, or the days spent with a now forgotten mother in their bakery.

But back then there had been three moons, not one, and none of them were broken like this one. How was that even possible? As he pondered this, a familiar presence came up. This time he did not call out to her, did not turn towards her. He simply waited for her to speak up first, even if he knew she might leave if he did not acknowledge her as he had done before.

"Wayle?" Her voice reached his ears. It contained many emotions, sadness, worry, uncertainty… It tugged at something deep in his being. It brought a sense of ease, a feeling that should have been long gone from his stained heart.

"Hello Blake…" He kept looking up at the skies.

He heard her approach, sitting down beside him.

"Wayle…" She hesitated. "Is that what you meant when you said your sins were greater? That you had served a dark power, that you used a dark power. That you had used your power to force others to do your bidding…?" The last part was but a whisper.

Yet in this silence he heard it perfectly.

"So you did hear… I suppose that is part of it, yes. I have committed heinous deeds, all because I was told to. All because I feared that man…" Sadness crept into his voice.

"That man?"

"Darth Melaion, my Master." Wayle hated that man, but he had always been afraid to face him. He knew that to do so and prevail he needed to embrace the Dark Side even more than before, and he had been afraid to lose himself doing so.

He felt a weight on his shoulder, a warm presence against that side.

"I see… I was basically born into the White Fang, I had been a part of it for as long as I can remember. Every rally, every protest… Then it turned violent. But even then I stayed, even as I disagreed with their methods, their violence…"

"You just could not leave them after so long." He could partially understand, after all, he had been unable to rebel against the Sith after having stayed with them for several years.

"Yes…" She huddled up closer. Her warmth soothed him. Her smell intoxicated him.

He chuckled softly. How long had it been since he had last done so? A peculiar pain filled his being.

"I suppose we share a few similarities. You were part of an ideal group that turned violent. I was first brought to the Jedi from my home, separated from my family, my only comfort the fact that I would still be able to meet them. Then I was taken by the Sith for my potential and power…"

"So you became unable to meet your family again… I wonder what is sadder…?" Her voice trailed off.

Wayle embraced her. "There is no point in comparing what is sadder. That path only leads to more unhappiness. I have met good people here. Ruby, Yang, Weiss… Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora… and you, Blake."

She jumped slightly at his embrace, then settled in at his words. And so they spent what felt like an eternity, his arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, gazing at the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I apologize that this chapter is shorter than the previous few. How was it? I also apologize for resuming right were I left off, but I felt that I needed to. I hope the character development is to your liking, and that I didn't make anyone <em>too<em> OOC. Do review and leave your opinion, or just say something about the chapter, I suppose that's fine as well, **even if it isn't called 'comments'... **I hope you enjoy and that you have a nice day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>"So… What made you think they could see the future?" Ruby curiously asked Pyrrha as they sat around a table in the dining hall having breakfast.<p>

"Well… It seemed a bit silly, but… More than once I could have sworn they reacted just a few moments **before** the attack, sometimes even though they shouldn't even have been able to see it…" Pyrrha seemed a bit hesitant. "So once all that talk about their abilities came up I thought, "Might as well ask." So I did."

"I had also experienced similar behaviours from Wayle and having seen hints of it from Amara during their fight, I also decided that it was worth confirming." Ren cut into the conversation with his usual nigh monotone.

"Yes, we seems to have come to the same conclusion." Pyrrha nodded happily, seemingly relieved to have some support.

The people being talked about, the two Sith, a term that the two teams had only recently heard, were not present, Wayle had yet to finish his morning routine and Amara no one knew where she might be.

"Still… to think they have such powers…" Jaune looked slightly frightened. "I mean… sure Wayle always held back, but… To think it was to such an extent."

"And yet if we are to interpret what we heard back there, he has yet to show his full power." Ren added. "Although it also seems that he is hesitant to do so." He seemed to ponder something a bit.

"Ah who cares, he's a nice guy!" Yang added with a cheerful voice.

"I know! We'll ask him to demonstrate his power for us! That should clear things up!" Nora cheerfully suggested.

The people around her sweat dropped.

"I don't really think that would be a good idea…" Jaune stated, and everyone nodded.

Nora looked a bit disappointed.

"Hey… Isn't that that Latune girl?" Ruby pointed towards a person entering the hall.

They looked in that direction. There they saw said girl, entering the hall, seemingly in deep thought.

"Hey! Latune! Over here!" Yang shouted out to the girl, waving to her.

She looked up towards them, looking a bit uncertain before coming over.

"Hello everyone…" She said timidly.

"Hi!" Ruby cheerfully greeted her.

"Come on! Why don't you sit with us?" Yang indicated for her to sit with them.

"Is that really okay with all of you?" She looked at the people seated around the table uncertainly.

She received nods and confirmations from them. This prompted a sweet smile from the adorable girl.

"Thank you. I'll gladly take up your offer." She said happily as she sat down beside Blake.

Blake looked at her with a slightly odd look in her eyes.

Latune halted from her gaze. "Not here?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's fine, you can sit there…" Blake startled a bit at the question.

She got an odd glance in return, but Latune did sit down anyways.

"So, you knew Wayle and Amara before we did, right?" Weiss started questioning her.

"Well, yes. But I didn't know anything about Wayle's actually abilities. All I did know was that he was foreign." Latune gave an apologetic smile. "As for Amara… I was more aware of her abilities but… Well… Not that much…"

"I see…" Weiss seemed to fall in thought.

"Oh, by the way… How old are you Latune?" Ruby curiously asked a question.

"I'm 17 actually, how so?" Latune looked a bit confused.

"Oh… It's just that you looked closer to my age, so…" Ruby nervously trailed off.

"Aren't you all 17?" Latune looked confused.

"Actually… I'm 15…"

"Really? Then you must have skipped ahead two years…" Latune seemed to revaluate Ruby. "That's actually kind of impressive…"

"I'm not that special, I just want to be treated like anybody else…" Ruby looked a bit bothered.

"Okay. I kind of understand what you mean." Latune gave a radiant smile.

"Oh yeah… do you know where Amara is?" Jaune questioned Latune.

Latune just looked at him with confusion for a while. "I think she said something about finding Wayle… Although she didn't say for what…"

A slight premonition of disaster came to the people gathered at the table.

"Why do you want to know Jaune?" Yang asked with a suspicious look.

Jaune became slightly flustered. "No particular reason…" He looked away.

"I see…" Yang seemed a bit amused by something.

Pyrrha looked slightly perturbed by Jaune's suddenly odd behaviour.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a slightly roughed up Amara. Nothing serious, just some cuts in her uniform and that her hair was slightly tussled.

"Well there she is!" Yang teasingly exclaimed. "Although she looks a bit… Like she's been in a fight or something…"

A short while after Wayle entered, stretching out slightly and with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh… I think I know what happened…" Yang nervously chuckled.

_**-Break—**_

Classes for the day were over and Latune had sought out Wayle.

So now she found herself alone with the mysterious youth in a secluded spot slightly away from the academy buildings.

"You wanted to speak with me Latune?" Wayle asked her simply.

"Yes… I was wondering if…" She hesitated slightly. "If you could teach me to use the Force…"

"Hmm… I expected this but…" He seemed lost in thought. "Are you certain? While I can most certainly teach you to use it, you must understand that I can only teach you so much without going into matters pertaining to the Dark side…"

"I realise that much but-"She started her reply but was cut off.

"Do you really? You don't know the Dark side, it is corruptive and seductive, it is addictive, and it affects both body and mind. I have seen many lose themselves to the Dark side, becoming murderous madmen and heinous tyrants… Do you still think that it is a good idea?"

"Can't you just avoid teaching me about the Dark side then?" She tried to reason with him. "Someone like you who know its effects and influences should be able to point out the dangers, right?"

"That might be true, but ultimately, if I teach you how to use the Force I will automatically teach you how to use the Dark side. That is the inescapable truth, no matter how much I caution you about the Dark side, how much I know about **my own** fall… I cannot pre-empt every way for it to tempt you… My very presence will be a reminder of the power it can give, the wonders it can enable…" A sadness entered his eyes. "But it is false… It is ultimately no more powerful… And ultimately always leads to destruction."

He looked at her.

"Do you have the resolve? If you are to learn from me, you will need iron discipline to avoid the corrupting temptations of the Dark side. I can give no promises, you might shake it off with ease or you might fall even deeper down than even Amara… There is no way for me to know… So I ask you again, do you have the resolve? The self-discipline?"

"I…" She faltered. "I don't know… I don't really know how bad it is, how difficult it will be…"

"Think about it, come back tomorrow with an answer, okay? Just consider if you want to take the risk and potentially become trapped in a nightmarish existence where your mind is no longer your own and irreparable harm has come to that which you hold dear." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I will not blame you if you back out, but if you decide to go through with it I will help you. Alright?"

She nodded silently. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, possible horrors and potential disasters competing with wondrous visions of good deeds and the sheer amount of good she could do if she gained that power. She wondered if that was part of the Dark side's temptations… Wayle had said that it was tempting and seductive, and sometimes it was easier to tempt with the good that could come of it instead of the more worldly temptations…

Wayle smiled before turning to look back towards the academy.

"Blake, I know you are there so please just come out instead of trying to hide in the shadows, even if it does fit you in a way!" He shouted out.

At first Latune wondered what he was talking about, but then Blake actually appeared, landing in front of him.

Wayle had a slight smile on his face, and a tenderness that almost seemed out of character for him showed ever so slightly.

"Um, hello Blake." She greeted the raven-haired girl tentatively.

"Hello Latune." Blake had a slightly odd look in her eyes again.

Then Latune looked back to Wayle with his sudden tenderness, then she looked back to the almost seemingly jealous… Oh. The revelation hit her with the force of a Paladin's punch.

"Hmm, what is the matter Latune?" Wayle looked to her with a slight hint of confusion.

She shook herself to get herself back to normal. "Nothing, I just realised something is all…"

Wayle only looked even more confused as she looked away.

Then Blake spoke up. "Wayle, what's this about training her to use the Force?" She looked slightly miffed.

"Hmm, oh yes. I understand if you got a bit confused about that." He gave an apologetic look. "You see, it turned out so that Latune is Force Sensitive, a rare ability that is the prerequisite for being able to use it. I ascertained it after the match with Amara, although Amara told me about her suspicion about it during the match, prompting me to check." He looked sheepish.

'_Is this really the same person that completely wrecked one of Beacon's training arenas while sparring?'_ Latune wasn't sure what to think.

Blake just gave him a blank look. "What?" She looked towards Latune.

"It does align with some of the less common traits I possess so…" She laughed nervously.

"I see…" Blake stared at her like she was some crazy madwoman.

Latune quickly pulled Blake aside.

"I swear I don't have any romantic interest in Wayle!" She whispered in a slightly panicked voice.

Blake looked taken aback, both relieved and confused at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" She looked confused for a moment before the bow on her head suddenly jerked back and a furious blush came over her face.

Wayle just looked on with confusion plain on his face.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle was almost getting used to the headmaster's office, this being the fourth time he got called there. And once again the number of people present had increased, this time including teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Amara and Latune.

"After some deliberation amongst the staff we have decided to let you two stay." Ozpin spoke in his usual calm tone of voice. "On one condition, if you find yourselves in a sparring match, please refrain from wrecking the location or injuring your opponent."

"I will endeavour to avoid it headmaster." Wayle gave a slight bow.

Amara looked at the man for a while before cockily saying; "I will try, can't make any promises though."

Ozpin just looked at them for a few moments while Professor Goodwitch looked like she was about to get a headache.

"And are the members of team RWBY fine with letting him stay in their room?" Ozpin moved on to the next question.

"Yeah!" Yang replied enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Ruby replied with equal enthusiasm.

"I have no objections." Blake replied calmly, although relief showed in her eyes and posture.

"Hmm, alright, I'll let him stay." Weiss somewhat surprisingly said after some consideration.

"Good, then there is no need to change things drastically." Ozpin looked somewhat pleased.

"Then there is only one thing I would like to hear." General Ironwood spoke up, prompting everyone to look at him curiously. "What is the upper limits of your power Wayle?"

Wayle hesitated a little. "Do you mean the absolute greatest damage I could cause or is it another meaning?" He asked cautiously.

"Hmm, go with the greatest amount of damage you could cause." The General spoke some grave words.

"Hmm." Wayle fell in thought. "I suppose the greatest amount of damage, if I used all my power and did not really care for even my own survival would potentially be…" He seemed to consider the exact amount. "The destruction of this planet, somewhere about I suppose." And said something outrageous.

"The entire planet?" Even Ozpin seemed a bit put off.

"Not sure, never tried it before. Completely suicidal for one." He gave a slight shrug.

"Please tell me he's kidding." The nervous voice of Jaune came from further behind.

"If it is any comfort I am more likely to just kill myself and destroy parts of my surroundings." Wayle smiled towards him.

"Sounds awfully inaccurate." Goodwitch pushed up her glasses.

"As I said, I have never actually tried it before. I know the theory behind it and I know how to use the power but I have never **used **it, only heard about its power and how difficult it is to control." Wayle gave an explanation in a bored tone of voice.

"Then how about how much you could do for certain?" Ironwood changed the question.

Wayle shrugged. "I could probably turn Beacon into a pile of rubble and I am quite certain that if I wanted to I could send one of your larger airships crashing into the ground. I would need to try before I could say with any true certainty, I prefer not to say things without a basis."

Now it was all but certain that both the General and Professor Goodwitch had a headache. Ozpin had raised an eyebrow and Professor Port was as indecipherable as always. Doctor Oobleck seemed to be in thought again. Teams RWBY and JNPR collectively stood wide eyed and with mouths gaping. Latune seemed to worriedly think about the implications.

And finally Amara just stood there smiling cruelly. Wayle just shrugged and asked; "Do you have anything more important to ask? Or are we finished?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I'm starting to feel just a bit silly now. Once again, more fluff, and more; "How overpowered is Wayle exactly again?" I sometimes wonder that myself, and more often than not I realise that for the most part he is still not up there amongst the really powerful Star Wars characters. At least not if you count the Expanded Universe. Please do review and tell me if I did something wrong. Constructive Critisism is most appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Wayle made up with team RWBY and was let back into their room. Now he found himself observing a match between Pyrrha and team CRDL. While he had a while ago made an observation that team CRDL's teamwork had been… lacking, to say the least, he had hoped that they would have improved on that matter by now.<p>

They hadn't, and it aggravated Wayle immensely. While he disliked them, he still felt that it would be wasteful if they got each other killed because they couldn't work together properly. As if to hammer the point home, Cardin, without realising, actually knocked out the last remaining other team member with his mace, leading to him promptly being taken out by the far more skilled and experienced Pyrrha.

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned before collapsing as Professor Goodwitch announced the end of the match, congratulating Pyrrha and reassuring her that she would qualify for the tournament.

'_That was hardly a lucky shot, Cardin. Once again you manage to completely mess up because of meaningless misplaced pride and a total lack of your own failings.'_ He shook his head and sighed.

"All right, now I know that is a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more match. Any volunteers?" The professor seemed to log something on her scroll before looking up at the seats for a volunteer. "Miss Belladonna?" Hearing her name called out Blake quickly closed the book she was reading. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

Certainly she had been avoiding participating in several activities, including rest, lately, although trying to get her to get some seemed futile, even for Wayle. As a result dark rings had formed under her eyes, marring her beauty, which Wayle felt sad about.

"I'll do it." A hand rose from the seat behind her as an unfamiliar voice cut the professor off.

She turned towards the person in question, pushing up her glasses with her left hand. "Mercury is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." She started looking at her scroll.

"Actually, I wanna fight… her." The volunteer, who Wayle now recognised as one of Cinder's companions, took a few moments to ponder before pointing at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha was taken by surprise, recoiling in shock.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match." Professor Goodwitch quickly pointed out. "I recommend you choose another partner."

"No! It's fine." Pyrrha quickly interjected. "I would be happy to oblige." She turned towards the challenger and smiled happily while giving a small bow.

Knowing her, she would probably be able to easily fight another match, although she might have a harder time as she has yet to recover from her previous engagement. Even so, the two took up positions opposite each other, each entering their respective fighting stances.

Curiously, it seemed this Mercury fought similarly to Yang, using boots as his weapons. Most likely they also had a gun of some sort built into them. His stance was one rather typical of martial-arts that focused on kicks, with his hands held before his upper body to allow blocking, while one foot was put before the other to facilitate kicking with the other.

They stood there observing each other for several seconds before Mercury charged, prompting Pyrrha to move as well. Mercury stopped before reaching her, plating one foot firmly while switching his momentum into a fierce kick, which was promptly blocked by Pyrrha's shield before being followed up by a low sweep with her sword, sweeping her opponent off his feet.

Mercury fell flat on his back, but a quick spin brought him back on his feet before a few backflips created some distance between them. Pyrrha charged in, and what followed was a series of blocks and parried as the two duelled before a brutal shield bash from Pyrrha sent Mercury flying.

Skidding backwards, sparks flying from where his boots dragged over the floor, Mercury managed to stay upright and halt his backward momentum. Then he suddenly relaxed his stance and seemed to consider things before giving an appreciative hum.

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." Ruby's voice reached Wayle's ears from somewhere behind him.

Then Mercury resumed his assault with a spinning kick, pushing Pyrrha back from the sheer force behind it before he crouched low and started a series of spinning high-kicks, forcing Pyrrha to roll away from him.

Landing in a crouch, shield held high, Pyrrha reversed the grip on Miló, currently in its sword form. Mercury rushed after her, jumping up and launching a barrage of kicks on her shield. Pyrrha deflected him and threw Miló, blocking the follow up kick with her bare arm and grabbing her weapon.

Mercury quickly launched another series of kicks, forcing Pyrrha on the defensive before managing to knock Miló out of her hand. Giving her a smug look, Mercury lashed out with another kick. Pyrrha bent slightly backwards as she raised her shield slightly and held out her hand towards Mercury's boot.

That was when something odd happened, the kick that should have been accurate seemed to be slightly deflected, shifting its path ever so slightly, causing it to miss entirely. That this had not been on purpose became apparent the moment his foot returned downwards, causing Mercury to lose his balance and sit down.

Wayle could see him pondering something before he seemed to realise something. Then he jumped up, put both feet against Pyrrha's shield and fired the gun built into his boots, sending him flying away.

He landed a bit away and rose calmly as Pyrrha charged at him, and then: "I forfeit." He surrendered.

Pyrrha's expression became one of shock as she halted her charge, passing Mercury by before stumbling to a halt.

"You… don't even want to try?" Pyrrha's voice was filled with incredulity.

"What's the point? You're a world renowned fighter, we're obviously leagues apart." Mercury shrugged exaggeratedly.

Wayle was certain he was lying, to begin with, he had known from the very start about Pyrrha's skill and reputation. Then why would he challenge her? It had seemed to Wayle that he had been testing her, trying to figure out what her strengths and weaknesses were. Most likely he found what he was looking for and, to avoid showing too much of his fighting prowess, forfeited.

Or maybe Wayle was just being paranoid because he had first seen him in the company of Cinder, the woman who had set off his warning bells. He could not trust her, and by extension, her companions, because she had reminded him too much of himself.

Then off course there was the fact that he had missed that kick. Had that been on purpose after all? No, Wayle decided. That had been Pyrrha's doing most likely. Pondering what it had been, he considered other similar incidents pertaining her.

There was always the matter of her shield and its unerring ability to return to her when thrown. He was willing to believe it had something to do with its design, but that sounded ultimately unlikely. He had also seen her retrieve Miló from that Deathstalker without touching it…

Telekinesis? No, it seemed unlikely to him. If that was the case she would probably not have been able to so subtly alter the kick. It seemed more like she repelled it… Repulsion, and to draw things to her attraction. The only thing that would fulfil both of these would be… magnetism? Yes, now that made sense, it fit together nicely. And explained a few incidents during sparring as well.

As he had been pondering he had missed that everyone had started leaving the room. Looking up he just saw team RWBY leave, with Blake stuck in that book she was reading. He quickly rose to follow as well.

He just managed to see Mercury meet up with the other person that had been with Cinder, the green-haired girl that he had bumped into.

"Learning is so much fun." While Wayle couldn't see Mercury's face, he still felt certain that he had had a less than savoury expression on it, especially judging from the slightly aggressive pose he took up.

That line had also more or less confirmed Wayle's suspicion that Mercury had just been testing Pyrrha. More and more he felt that it would be necessary to keep an eye on them. Although, thinking about it… There is that tournament, and Weiss also wanted to learn more about the other participants… So maybe that's all they are looking for?

Ultimately that didn't really change anything though so Wayle decided to simply keep himself guarded around them.

_**-Break—**_

Latune felt nervous. No, calling it that would be an understatement. She was **really **nervous. She was standing by the door to the room that Wayle had booked for his personal use for that afternoon.

He had said that she should come there if she wanted to learn, and while she still had lingering doubts, she couldn't deny the excitement she felt over the whole matter. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but before her fist could impact upon it, the door swung open on its own.

She hesitated before stepping in. It was a rather plain room, mainly meant for group study or smaller lessons. There were a few chairs and tables in the room, as well as a blackboard and some other things used in schoolwork.

The moment she stepped in the door closed behind her, prompting her to jump slightly and turn towards it. When she turned back she saw Wayle seated in the middle of the room. That in itself was nothing unusual, what was unusual on the other hand was that he was floating maybe a metre or so off the floor, with assorted tables and chairs being levitated around as well. Then they slowly started to drop even as Wayle opened his eyes.

"I see you came. Are you prepared? There will be no turning back." He slowly and calmly spoke, unfurling his legs as he set down his feet on the floor, rising to stand up.

"Y-yes. I've made up my mind. I'm resolved." She couldn't stop the slight stutter in her voice, being too nervous and surprised to suppress it.

She suddenly realised that there was an odd atmosphere in the room, a tinge of power, most likely an aftereffect of Wayle's meditation. That was also when she realised that Wayle himself felt different. Suddenly that hint of power had become a palpable aura of it, making her realise, if only unconsciously, that he is someone far beyond any she had met before.

"Good. You will most likely need it. Come." He beckoned her towards him.

She walked up to him. She had always known that he was taller than her, but now it had suddenly become even more distinct, the power coming from him making him seem taller in her mind.

"We will start with trying to find the connection to the force. I want you to meditate, to clear your mind." He stepped aside and gestured for her to sit where he had been.

She did as he instructed, sitting down cross-legged in the middle of the room. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind. She became acutely aware of Wayle's presence, having sat down on a chair a bit away. Swatting that irate thought away, she took another deep breath.

At first she felt nothing different, and for a while she almost wondered if she was doing it wrong. Swatting those doubts away as well she heard Wayle's voice.

"Feel the world around you, the connection to all other things."

At first she wondered what he was going on about, but then she realised. She had felt the world around her for a long time. And with that realisation came a feeling that was both nostalgic and unfamiliar. Concentrating on it, she suddenly felt how it flowed through her, into her, from her. It was all around her, in all the things, the tables, the chairs, the people in the building. It was everywhere. And then she felt it through Wayle. It was beyond anything she could ever hope to comprehend, the flow into and out of him was so much stronger than through anything else she could feel.

She was startled out of her meditation by this sudden revelation. And as her concentration broke she heard something crash into the ground behind her. Opening her eyes and looking behind her, she found that a chair had fallen over, almost as if thrown.

"Not bad for a first time I suppose. It seems that, as I thought, your strength in the Force is not entirely trivial." Wayle's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, causing her to turn towards him confusedly. "What? Do you not realise?" He chuckled.

At first she really couldn't get what he was on about. Then it dawned upon her that one of the things he could do was use telekinesis. And the chair behind her fallen over, as if thrown. Or lifted up and then dropped. Her eyes widened.

"I did that?"

He chuckled again. "Yes, it surprised me that you managed so well so quickly, although I suppose you have been using the Force unconsciously for a long time." His voice was filled with amusement.

"So that is the Force…?" She wondered if that was what Wayle and Amara felt.

"Yes, that would be the Force. And telekinesis would be one of the most basic applications of it." He seemed to consider something for a few moments before shaking his head and muttering: "No, we must be patient." Then he turned towards her again. "For now, I want you to continue meditating. Focus on the Force, on its feeling. I will be observing and providing advice and assistance as necessary."

She nodded and resumed meditating. Having found it once, it was now slightly easier, and, now being aware of Wayle's flow, managed to not get interrupted. And so she felt all things around her. She started to gain an understanding for them. And so the afternoon passed…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Sorry for having such a long bit of just recounting cannon. I hope I didn't mess up the whole thing with Wayle training Latune too much, but the concept of the Force can be really vague at times. Please do review and tell me if I made any mistakes or if there was something that wasn't satisfactory, it is most appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>"You what?!" Blake's voice rang out in the silence, filled with disbelief.<p>

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby repeated what had been said earlier.

They were sitting in their room, trying to convince Blake to attend the upcoming ball. It was not going well.

"That's ridiculous." Blake sounded annoyed.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang's voice was full of concern for her partner.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat and to be honest? Your grades are suffering." Weiss counted up some of Blake's problems.

"You think I care about grades?! People's lives are at stake!" Blake shot back angrily.

"Being exhausted is incredibly detrimental in any situation, especially one like this Blake. What can you do if you can barely even keep your eyes open?" Wayle tried to reason with her, pleading. "Besides, you have done so much already. You have gained information about their operations, confirmed that it is mostly confined to Vale and obtained intel on their capabilities. All we ask is that you rest for a single day."

Some hesitation could be seen in her overall demeanour, but ultimately she looked just as determined.

"It will be fun, Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss spoke encouragingly.

"Yeah, we're planning the whole event." Yang added excitedly while bouncing in her bed.

"Excuse me?" Blake seemed utterly unaware of this development.

Just another sign of how bad her situation was. She wasn't even aware that her teammates had gained more duties.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss started explaining.

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up from where they left off." Yang added with a hint of enthusiasm. "And now we can make sure you have the perfect night." She finished by pointing at Blake.

"And once it's over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss spoke with the voice of reason.

"So, what do you think?" Ruby added hopefully.

"I…" Blake looked slightly hesitant. "I think this is a colossal waste of time." She then rose and headed to the door.

"It is never a waste of time to get some recreation. Trust me, I know." Wayle pleaded one last time, sorrow creeping into his voice.

Blake hesitated slightly at the door. "I'll be in the library." Then she hastily informed them where she was going and left.

The remaining occupants of the room looked at the door for a short while.

"She can't keep going like this." Weiss stated.

"And here I hoped Wayle could convince her." Ruby added dejectedly. "Without her it'll all be meaningless."

Wayle could do nothing but sit there in silence.

_**-Break—**_

It was a perfectly normal night in Latune and Amara's room. That was to say two girls barely even interacting with each other.

Currently they were simply both meditating in silence, although Latune still found it slightly odd, especially with Amara in the room. Not that she particularly disliked her, but her presence, when it could be felt, was somewhat unsettling. If she would compare Wayle and Amara, she would say that Wayle had a somewhat conflicted presence, radiating the Dark side all the while having a slight hint of kindness and benevolence.

Not so much with Amara, who, if Wayle's word could be trusted, was more or less the quintessential Sith, although she wasn't as strong in the Force and preferred physical violence. As such, she radiated the Dark side in its purest form, with all that hate, anger, fear and all manners of emotions.

Latune herself had yet to draw upon it much, although, as Wayle predicted, it was difficult for her to avoid it sometimes, and she had at one moment of frustration zapped the object she had been trying to lift with electricity. And that frightened her. The Dark side constantly tempted her, promising power.

And Latune couldn't just dismiss it with two excellent examples of that power in her vicinity. So she simply held on to Wayle's words about the falsehood of it, it was powerful certainly, but not more so than its counterpart. Of course, he had also admitted that the Dark side was far better at killing or destroying things, at the cost of being worse when it came to helping others when neither was an option.

As she went through these deliberations, she noticed someone stopping outside their door. A few moments later she could her knocking, disrupting her focus.

Interestingly enough, it seemed Amara had been hit worse, as evidenced by the startled look Latune saw when she opened her eyes.

"Now what?" She muttered and got off her bed, walking over to the door.

When she opened it, she was met with a blonde boy who Latune identified as Jaune from team JNPR. She also noticed that he held a guitar. Then he started to sing.

"Amara Burton, will you accompany me, to the dance onnnn…" He stopped to think for a moment. "Sunday." He finished while trying to look suave.

Amara just looked at him in confusion for a while.

"Oh, that's right, there was that coming up as well, wasn't there?" She finally responded. "Not going, so… no." She closed the door.

Turning around, she saw Latune staring at her.

"What?"

"You're not going?" Latune asked curiously.

"No, I see no point. Never did." She had a slightly distant look on her face. "What use has a warrior for dances anyway?"

"It's meant to be a little bit of fun before we start getting missions." Latune didn't think that the question was directed towards her, yet she still gave an answer. "Besides, dancing isn't all that different from fighting."

Amara just looked at her like she had said something silly.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle was helping Yang move things while Weiss was planning and Ruby sat at a table looking somewhat depressed.

Suddenly Weiss slammed her hands down on the table before Ruby, getting her attention.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." In her hands were two pieces of cloth.

Ruby looked at them for a few moments before confusedly responding: "Aren't they both the same?"

Weiss sighed loudly. "I don't even know why I asked." She sounded quite annoyed.

Then Yang came by carrying a speaker, setting it down carelessly and causing Ruby and the table to jump slightly, although this gave no reaction from her. Yang then walked over to her younger sister.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked cheerfully.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby answered dejectedly.

"Oh don't worry. She's going." Yang said confidently.

Wayle was slightly confused as to why Yang would say that so confidently.

"Weiss! I said no doilies!" Yang had turned towards Weiss and exclaimed with aggravation in her voice.

"If **I** don't get doilies, you don't get fog-machines." Weiss came up to Yang and pointedly remarked.

The sound of the doors opening could be heard, closely followed by a familiar voice.

"Wait, the dance is going to have fog-machines?" Latune's voice rang out in the hall.

"No, I am quite certain it will not." Wayle stated dryly. "This is not a party, but a ball. The difference is not insignificant."

"I suppose you would know Wayle, you always did like moving in higher circles." Amara's voice came floating from beside Latune.

"So, what are you two going to be wearing anyway?" Yang asked curiously.

"I'm not going, so there is no need for me to answer." Amara replied coldly.

"Oh my, Amara, afraid of a simple dance? Is it that you fear being unable to dance?" Wayle said teasingly.

Amara became clearly annoyed. "You of all people now that I can dance!" Her voice rose higher than usual.

"Oh, of course. Then why not go? You might do well with some more refined enjoyment. Although I am certain that it will not be all fancy dances." Wayle decided to try convincing her, even if he couldn't care less, he was intrigued by the thought of Amara attending, if only to see how she would dress.

"Fine! I'll go, if only to prove that it won't be any fun at all!" She fumed slightly.

"What about you Latune?" Yang curiously queried from the other girl.

"I have a dress in mind…" Latune trailed off slightly, seeming a bit embarrassed. "You'll see it tomorrow." She gave a radiant smile. "What about Blake though? Is she still…"

The question was never actually asked, yet they all knew what she meant.

"Unfortunately." Weiss stated.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby looked unhappy.

"Guys, trust me. Blake will be at the dance tomorrow." Yang reassured confidently and strode off.

'_So she has a plan then?' _Wayle mused to himself. He just hoped she succeeded, he had a feeling he would be unable to enjoy the dance if she wasn't there.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle hadn't been sure what to say when Blake had come back and announced that she would indeed come to the dance.

That was on the other hand the reason he was now waiting for her. They had changed separately so as to surprise each other.

He wore a form fitting black suit that resembled the school uniform with crimson trims. He was quite certain he was the only with that specific colour, although he couldn't be sure. He also had a crimson red tie completing his outfit.

"I knew you'd look every bit the dashing gentleman." A voice came to him from behind.

He turned around to look at the speaker. What he saw stunned him temporarily. Blake was dressed in a sleeve-less purple dress ending around her knees with a dark grey, slightly see-through blouse and a black belt around her waist with a black collar around her neck. On her feet were a pair of black slippers.

"Ah, you look absolutely stunning Blake. It is good that you decided to go, after all, otherwise I would never have seen such a breath-taking scene." He gave a bow and presented his hand.

Blake came up and put her hand in his. Wayle immediately kissed it before hooking his arm around hers. Now that she came closer he could see that she was wearing a cyan bow instead of the usual black one.

"Nice bow, although I must say I would like to see you without it more often." Wayle complimented it.

Blake gave him an odd look.

He laughed slightly. "I understand that you are unwilling to reveal the truth to the people here. Although it does sadden me greatly." He gave her a tender smile.

They started walking side by side.

"So, what changed your mind about attending?" He continued after a moment's silence.

"Let's just say I was shown the error of my way." She chuckled. "Which reminds me, my first dance is spoken for." She gave a warm smile.

"Then I pray that you will honour me with your second. Would you?"

"Of course." Came her mirthful response.

_**-Break—**_

The hall was filled with dancing pairs in fine clothing. Blake was currently dancing with Yang joyfully. Wayle was standing next to Ruby and Weiss, who were both clad in fantastic dresses in their signature colours.

It was hard to decide whatever to call Ruby adorable or beautiful, while Weiss was as usual, dignified and elegant. Yang was clad in a nice looking white dress, and although it wasn't actually as eye-catching as her standard wear, she was still attractive.

Suddenly a number of amazed voices could be heard. Turning towards the source he saw that Amara and Latune had entered, although which one had actually garnered all that attention was unclear.

Amara wore a sleeve-less dark blue dress with red lines running across it, accentuating her figure where it could be seen, while the lower part reminded of her original clothing but whole. Under the hem black stockings could be seen, while on her feet were a pair of dark blue slippers with red trims.

Latune on the other hand wore a purple dress with frilly white lace around the large sleeves and neck, while the skirt was a dark grey with the purple dress lying over the sides of it, reaching down to a little past her knees. She also had a white corset with gold lace trims and shoulder pads. She had grey dotted pink stockings and white slippers.

Amara drew several more perverse glances while Latune presented adorableness to match Ruby's. Maybe it was the combo? Or them entering at the same time? Wayle wasn't really certain, all he knew was that they seemed to draw a lot of attention.

Turning his gaze back to Blake and Yang he noticed that Yang beckoned him over whenever she got the chance. He started walking over to them as their dance slowed down before ending with the two bowing slightly as they separated before Yang indicated for Wayle to take her place.

Offering his left hand, Blake took it, once again but this time he drew closer and placed his right on her waist while she placed her left on his shoulder. Then they started dancing the waltz, moving slowly to the music.

"So you do know how to dance." Blake remarked, her features clearer than before.

"I learned it during my many missions." Wayle remarked.

"Missions?" Blake looked curious.

"Various tasks set forth by my master to test me and strengthen me." Wayle's eyes took on a look of displeasure at the thought.

"I see. Sorry to have brought up bad memories." Blake looked slightly downcast.

"No need to worry. I am the one who initially started that line of thought, and they are probably some of the highlights of my apprenticeship." Wayle gave a reassuring smile as they danced away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. Anyway, I hope this chapter is to satisfaction. I also wonder what you think of Latune? Or Amara for that matter. Oh well, reviews are appreciated regardless, although it is most welcome with constructive criticism. I do hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day. <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Answering a guest review to some guy: While that is an interesting way to see it, it feels too me like you are assuming that they follow the logic from SWTOR, which I have already said once they do not. Wayle is nicer than most Sith yes, but he is not someone who follows the Light Side. Does that make sense? Otherwise it is a somewhat correct way of seeing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Jaune felt somewhat awkward, being alone at a fancy ball where couples spun about in dance. Looking about he managed to spot Ruby by the punch bowl. He slid up next to her.<p>

"I see you're hiding out by the punch bowl too." He initiated a conversation with her.

"Yeeep." She replied in a drawn out manner.

"To the socially awkward." He held his glass closer to hers.

She chuckled a bit and clinked it together with his. That was when he spotted a familiar blue-haired beauty.

"She came after all?" He muttered loudly to himself.

"Who?" Ruby questioned curiously.

"Amara. She told me she wasn't going." He responded.

"When did she tell you that? We only found out and convinced her otherwise yesterday." Ruby had a perplexed look on her face.

"Oh… I… kinda…" He hesitated to tell. "asked her to go with me?" He nervously told the story to Ruby.

A chuckle came from somewhere on his other side.

Looking over he saw Wayle with an amused look on his face. Blake was with him as well.

"What's so funny?" Jaune said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Wayle continued chuckling slightly. "Oh, just the fact that you asked her to the dance." Wayle looked at him. "You are either braver than I thought or even more foolish. Either way, there is no need to feel down about her refusing you, she would not know romance if it bit her in her rear end."

Wayle's chuckling resumed, a clear sign of how amused he actually was. While Jaune hadn't known him for all that long, nor know him all that well, he had realised that this person rarely laughed in public. Instead, he would chuckle, which did have that unfortunate side-effect of making it seem like he was looking down on you, something Jaune had found he rarely actually did, or at least showed outwardly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

"She is totally oblivious to all things that do not involve violence or power. She does not even realise that she is considered attractive by most." Blake gave Wayle a bit of a look. He seemed slightly uncomfortable for some reason. "Basically, it was a cause destined to fail the moment it was conceived. Besides Jaune, there are people far better for you than her." Wayle's eyes hardened slightly and Jaune almost felt like he was staring into his soul. Then he looked away from him and looked out into the crowd. "Oh, there is Pyrrha. Jaune, I suggest you go speak to her a bit, she seems a bit lonely."

Jaune was slightly confused by Wayle's sudden change of topic, but he still looked in the same direction. There his eyes were caught by the dazzling sight of Pyrrha in her dress. Jaune wasn't sure what Wayle had meant when he said she seemed lonely, but Jaune still felt like he should go speak to her.

"Hold my punch." He absentmindedly gave Ruby his punch and started walking towards the stairs that Pyrrha had just ascended.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle watched the young fool weave through the crowd towards the stairs that Pyrrha just ascended. Once he was satisfied that he was actually going there he turned his attention to the raven-haired girl beside him.

Blake had a curious look on her face as she stared at him.

"Did you just…?" Blake looked a bit confused and her voice reflected on that as it trailed off.

"Did I just what exactly?" Wayle gave a charming smile.

"You know…" Blake trailed off again. "Make Jaune do something?" She looked a bit apprehensive.

"Blake, I would never make him do something, all I did was give him a suggestion. If he had not wanted to do it he would not have done it." Wayle's expression turned more serious.

Blake flinched slightly.

"I am sorry Blake, but I would never force someone to do something against their will." He tried consoling her.

'_I would make them think that was what they wanted on the other hand,'_ Wayle kept that thought to himself.

"Yeah, I suppose that's right. It's unfair of me to jump to conclusions like that." Blake looked slightly downcast.

Wayle took a hold of her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Blake, look, it is completely natural that you are guarded around me. After all, you simply do not know what I am capable of." Wayle looked apologetic.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Blake's eyes took on a playful glint as a slight smile formed on her face.

"I concede the point." Wayle took on a similarly amused glint. Then the chase was on as they started a higher tempo dance, following each other, spinning around across the floor, leaving a slightly confused Ruby with two glasses of punch in her hands.

"Wait! Why did you even come over here to begin with?!" Her outcry of despair was lost amongst the sounds of the ball, as Blake's laugh sporadically could be heard coming from the crowd, always at a new location as their dance swept them along.

_**-Break-**_

The other dancers gave way as they came along, a veritable whirlwind as they spun around, occasionally separating momentarily before joining back up. Before long almost all other dancers had stopped, stunned by the suddenness of their dance.

That was when an even rarer sound than Blake's laughter could be heard from the couple, Wayle had started laughing as well. His laugh was dark and hearty, telling all who heard it of his joy. Watching the spectacle, Amara winced slightly. She had never particularly enjoyed Wayle's happiness. At least not this particular kind, as it meant he was far less likely to actually fight seriously, or at all.

It was also about then she wondered what she was actually doing there to begin with. She had already turned down quite a few people asking for a dance, having no clue why they would want to dance with her.

"Aren't you going to dance Amara?" Latune's voice reached her.

She turned to look at the petite girl as she made her way over.

The girl had become increasingly friendly since Wayle had started teaching her. And while Amara knew that she would probably be an excellent way to get to him, she still wanted to get back, and that meant refraining from antagonizing Wayle.

It didn't stop her eyes from narrowing in annoyance.

"I don't really see the point, that's all." She said callously.

"Hmm, but there would be no point in you coming here if you refuse to dance…" Latune seemed to ponder for a few moments. "Wayle's busy, so that's a no go… Neptune? Sun? I think I saw them earlier…"

"No, no and no." Amara decided to interrupt her thoughts.

Latune sighed and looked over at her. "Then how about we dance? Or is it just that you can't and is too embarrassed to say?" Latune gave her a teasing and playful look.

'_Is it Wayle's influence?'_ Amara mused slightly, she was certain the girl wasn't nearly as bold before.

Then suddenly she was being tugged out on the dance floor. Given little choice in the matter she allowed herself to enter the dance, now that it had come to this she might as well show that she could as a matter of fact dance.

And that was how she found herself in the front row to something outrageous. Her first warning came in the form of a wave of laughter from the people around her. Curious, the two girls turned towards the cause. Only to be met with Jaune in a dress.

Amara's mind went blank. She had never seen a male in female clothing before, and the first thought that crossed her mind was how badly it seemed to fit. It did however show off the fact that Jaune Arc was actually quite well trained.

Then Jaune reached Pyrrha, who turned around and looked at him with utter shock before starting to laugh.

"Jaune, you didn't have to!" She got out between bursts of laughter.

"An Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune's words were delivered with confidence uncharacteristic for him, and they suggested that it had been some sort of bet done in jest.

"Now, are you going to stand there laughing at me, or are you going to dance?" Jaune said with the same confidence.

"I would love to." Pyrrha accepted happily.

As the two of them set of to dance, Nora suddenly burst out: "Ren! This. Is. Happening!"

"Wait, what's happening?" Ren asked confusedly. Then he was pulled along by the hyperactive girl to join Pyrrha and Jaune, taking up positions slightly behind on their flanks and starting up a dance routine as a team.

The jeers and laughter turned into woops and shouts of encouragement. Then Amara got a bad feeling. Looking towards Latune to see her with a mischievous smile, she was suddenly pulled along to join up in the dance by her.

For some inexplicable reason she actually went along with it, partly because she was suddenly in the middle of it and partly because some part of her felt like it. Then suddenly Wayle and Blake joined in as well synchronising perfectly with the others and before Amara knew it even Penny had joined in from somewhere and she even found herself enjoying it even as team JNPR refused to be one upped by the sudden arrivals.

And so their night went by as the two groups danced off…

_**-Break—**_

"So you told them?" Wayle was sitting on his bed looking at Ruby.

"Well… Not entirely… I just told them that I heard the intruder say something about it." Ruby looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, it cannot be helped now. While I doubt they believed you, I do believe they will check it out…" Wayle mused a bit about it.

"Eh, it'll be fine." Yang said nonchalantly as she patted her little sister's shoulder. "Oh, I know what will cheer you up." She then said and proceeded up to a desk upon which a package of some sort was placed.

"What's that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"I don't know. Dad sent it to us." Yang responded as she picked it up and showed it to Ruby.

"Ohhh! Something from home!" Ruby's voice rose a few octaves with excitement and she disappeared just to reappear latched onto Yang's back, flailing her arms at the package.

Yang shook it once, prompting something dark coloured and the same shape as the package to fall out on the floor. Wayle looked at it curiously as it started to twitch and jump, before making a larger jump and suddenly unfolding into a much larger, living creature that Wayle had to assume was some kind of canine.

The girls gathered to look at it, Yang and Ruby looked excited while Weiss looked doubtful and Blake actually seemed to be terrified at it. Then it gave a few barks, causing a number of reactions, ranging from unbridled joy and enthusiasm from Ruby and Yang, to Weiss covering her face as she cowered away from it slightly and finally Blake jumping back in a more feline manner than usual.

"Zwei!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

"He sent a dog?!" Blake shouted, seemingly upset.

"In the mail?!" Weiss also seemed upset.

'_So it is called a dog… And its name is Zwei.'_ Wayle made sure to memorise these facts, just in case.

Ruby just giggled as she cuddled Zwei while Yang just nonchalantly said: "Oh he does stuff like this all the time."

"Your father or your dog?" Blake questioned, although it took a while for Wayle to realise that she had hidden in Ruby's bed while staring at Ruby and Yang. That or Zwei he supposed.

"Are you telling me, that this mangy, drooling, mutt…" Weiss stared at Zwei. "Is going to wive with us fovever?" Then suddenly her speech went all weird as a wide smile crossed her face. "Oh yes he is, oh yes he is. Isn't he adorable?" She then degenerated to baby talk and weird noises as she started to pet him.

"Just keep him away from my belongings." Blake said darkly from the far corner of Ruby's bed.

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheatre?" Professor Goodwitch's voice rang out from the PA system.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss stated.

In the meantime Ruby had dropped Zwei who had made his way over to just below their beds to stare up at Blake, who started to carefully sneak about all the while staring at him in an adorable manner.

"Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed should be all the food you need, love you both, Taiyang." Yang read a letter apparently enclosed within the package before holding it upside down, causing several times its size in canned food to fall out of it.

'_Wait, how did all that fit?'_ Wayle became confused at the physics defying madness of the package sent to Yang and Ruby by their father.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss questioned what Wayle arguably felt was the wrong thing.

Another shake of the package caused a can-opener to fall out of it.

"Well, that settles it." Yang said without a care in the world. "Come on everyone! Zwei will be here when we get back!" Then she started walking towards the door.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much, we're going to be best friends I can't wait to see you." Weiss started walking past him while cuddling with him.

While she was doing this Blake jumped down from the bed onto the desk and then onward out the door. Wayle got up and walked towards the door as well.

He stopped halfway out to look back at Ruby who stood there looking at Zwei, pondering something.

"Come on Ruby. You will be late otherwise." He called out to her.

He would investigate this anomaly later, when he had time. For now, it was time for the first mission. Wayle smiled, that would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: And there we go, I hope that these events are rendered satisfactorly? Do tell in a review, as it, for the umpteenth time helps motivate me to write more. I would also like to take this moment to ask what you think Wayle should do during the missions? While I have an idea I would very much like to hear your thoughts on the matter. I hope you enjoy and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>"Well alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Dr Oobleck…" Ruby trailed off. "Okay, yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." She hung her head.<p>

They had recently managed to get a mission near the south-east, but now they had to go with Dr Oobleck. They were quite apprehensive of this fact.

"Saving the **world**!" A voice from behind them drew their attention. Turning they saw team JNPR, with Nora having been the one shouting. "You're going on world saving missions without us?" She made an effort to look hurt. "I'm hurt… sad! Maybe a little hungry?" Her stomach growled as if to accentuate her point. "That last one's not your fault, though… **Ren**…"She turned to glare at the offending party.

Ren simply crossed his arms and looked away.

"I doubt they are actually going to save the world in all honesty." Another voice from outside their field of vision was their only warning before Wayle joined their gathering. "Saving a world requires effort beyond even all of us here. Maybe if all of beacon worked at it…" He tilted his head slightly in thought.

"Umm…" The others looked slightly confused. "Right! So where are you going?" Jaune quickly blurted out to break the silence.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom." Ruby said simply.

"Hey, so are we!" Nora exclaimed excitedly.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained helpfully.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren finished in a slightly more animated voice than usual.

"What about you Wayle? Ozpin called you aside earlier…" Blake questioned Wayle hopefully.

"Unfortunately just some Search and Destroy in the east for me I am afraid." Wayle smiled. "Which reminds me I need to go now." He turned and started heading away.

"Just some Search and Destroy?" Yang raised an eyebrow.

"He always did prefer Clandestine Operations." A slightly unsettling voice delivering an unsettling message.

They turned to look towards the source to see Amara and Latune approach.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake questioned Amara.

"He prefers Infiltration and Assassination missions before Search and Destroy. Can't say I understand why." Amara's voice was sultry and a cruel smiled adorned her face.

"**Four** minutes ladies!" A distant voice reminded team RWBY that they also needed to go.

"Well… Wish us luck!" Ruby tried to be cheery as she gave a thumbs up.

_**-Break—**_

He had had quite a day. Grimm in the tunnels, Grimm in the streets above, problems with the loading of the train… the list went on and on.

And then there was that Faunus girl that had suddenly one day woken up screaming about dark lords and how their cause was doomed and what have you. Then to top it all off she had disappeared yesterday. He sighed, could this day get any more troublesome?

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" A voice called him from outside the train car he was in.

He sighed again. He just had to tempt fate.

"Is it good or bad Gary? Because, let me tell ya, I have had a day." He responded nonchalantly, no need to let his emotions show.

"Uh… It's a little girl…?" Gary, if that was actually his name, responded tentatively.

'_Crap, crap, crap.'_ He hurried to look out, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

When he looked out, he saw two White Fang soldiers, one of who had glasses on top of his mask. Between them they held a small, adorable girl with a red hood.

"Thaat would be bad." He simply said and threw away his cigar.

Of course, that was a major understatement. That was probably among the worse things possible after all.

_**-Break—**_

Chop, stab, spin, and slash. Three Beowulves fell dead. It was almost too easy. That was to say if there weren't so damn many of them…

They had managed to find some rest between the days, but it was still quite the tiring chore. Still, at least he got to see Professor Goodwitch in action. He looked over to see her swatting Grimm about with waves of her crop. That was a riding crop, right? He wasn't being crazy after all… he hoped.

He shrugged and sent an Ursa flying with a wave of his hand. This was hardly the time to be distracted.

Suddenly his senses told him that he was about to be impaled, so he jumped ahead into a roll. Turning as he came up, he saw his previous position be impaled by a giant feather.

A cry drew his attention into the sky where a Nevermore flew by, already swerving around for another attack.

Wayle focused and directed his hand towards it. It started flailing as it suddenly was pulled downwards, attempting to stabilise itself and pull up again. But it was all in vain as it continued plummeting towards the ground, finally crashing down, crushing several Grimm as it was impaled on an extra spiky and large Ursa.

Even so it still tried to lift its head. Wayle simply casually walked up to the struggling giant Grimm, his sword taking on a green glow as he activated the dust.

He jumped and spun around, his sword slicing right through the creature's neck, decapitating it instantly.

Landing neatly on his feet, he surveyed his surroundings. There were dead Grimm everywhere, even if they were dispersing into smoke or dust. And even then there were many left, coming at them in great numbers. Of course, there might have been even more than there should have been because of him.

He spotted a Deathstalker come crashing towards Professor Goodwitch. Holding out his hand he focused his ill will towards it, clenching his fingers slightly as he raised it.

The beast floated up as immense unseen forces started crushing it, denting and cracking the armoured chitin. It screeched and flailed its limbs, trying to break free, all in vain. Then it gave one final screech as its entire body was twisted and compressed, killing it outright.

The professor gave him a fearful glance before she continued on her way. Wayle sought out the greatest concentration of Grimm and leaped into the middle of them, gathering his power around him, creating a field of energy as he furled together.

A Beowulf tried to leap at him, but met the field and was repelled as electricity started crackling around it.

Then he unfurled, unleashing the gathered power in a wave of power and electricity, levelling large swatches of terrain around him and annihilating the Grimm in his vicinity.

As the dust settled Wayle remarked upon the fact that there were no more Grimm in sight. Extending his senses he felt no more Grimm in the near area.

Tentative footsteps told him that the professor was approaching. Rising up and turning towards her he noted that she had a few scrapes here and there, as well as some patches of dirt on her clothes. She also had a combination of annoyance and fear on her features.

"Forgive me Professor. I should have warned you beforehand." He said calmly.

"That would have been appreciated yes." There was a slight quiver in her voice. "It would seem that you overdid it, although you also did your job." She pushed up her glasses with her crop.

"Hmm, yes, I did overdo it. That rock could still have been there after all…" Wayle said contemplatively to mess with the stern woman.

She sighed. "Why did I agree to oversee you?" She muttered.

Wayle gave a low chuckle to mark that he heard her before he turned his attention towards a newcomer in the area. He raised his hand before he leapt off towards the newcomer.

_**-Break—**_

Amara was in an Atlesian gunship along with a squadron of droids and Latune in her Paladin. Apparently Grimm had managed to invade the city and they had been sent to deal with them.

Now, this wouldn't be Amara's first combat drop, but it would probably be the first time she fought alongside a force consisting almost exclusively of droids.

Then the hatch opened and the droids started jumping straight out. When the last one had jumped out Latune followed in the Paladin while Amara hitched a ride down with it.

It crashed straight down into an Ursa, turning it to a pulp before Latune immediately hopped back and fired, bringing down two other Ursai.

Amara leapt off, slicing a Beowulf in two before sending several of them flying with the Force. She then quickly dashed off, killing several Grimm with quick slashes around her as she became a storm of crimson light.

Then she came to a halt, only to jump forward, smashing into the ground causing a shockwave to spread out, knocking back or killing a score of Grimm.

Then electricity arced out from her fingers, electrocuting several Grimm before her as she leapt forth again, cutting down an Ursa before catching a Boarbatusk with the Force, crushing it.

Taking a moment to survey the battlefield she found that the droids had done their job pretty well, while the Hunters did a fine job as well. In the meantime Latune was using her Paladin to engage and kill larger Grimm while the droid soldiers keep smaller Grimm off her.

Amara had to admit that Latune did a good job with her Paladin, evading Deathstalker stingers and pincers while using the cannons to blast them apart. And when a group of Beowulves did manage to reach her, she showed one of the most distinct differences between her Paladin and other Paladins as a burst of fire drove them away or killed them outright.

Then the sound of roaring engines drew her attention to a Bullhead swerving in position revealing a disparate group, one portly elderly man and four youths clad in different brown colours. If her memory served, the elderly man would be Professor Port, one of the teachers from Beacon and the youths would be team CFVY, a second year team that had been delayed on a mission.

They leapt out, landing, two of them, a long haired girl with long animal ears and a dark skinned man with red hair dashed ahead, while another, taller girl with extravagant clothes walked away calmly. Lastly, another, larger dark skinned man with a giant sword and armour stayed where he landed.

The armoured man brandished his sword as he was surrounded by Beowulves, and when they charged, he simply smashed it into the ground, cratering it and sending the surrounding Beowulves flying away.

At the same time the two vanguards smashed into the Grimm, the man slicing them with the blades on his wrists while the girl simply kicked them into submission. Then a larger Ursa with more spikes came up to deal with the new threats. The man simply charged it, sending it into the sky and slicing it several times before striking it away into the group of Grimm behind where it exploded, sending spines everywhere, killing the Grimm around it and causing his team to cower a bit.

Then the tall girl came walking up, giving the red-haired man a smack on his but before steeping forth, coming to halt before a giant Beowulf, giving it a glare over the rim of her sunglasses.

"You just destroyed my favourite clothing store. Prepare to die." She spoke to it, informing it of its impending fate and the reason for it. Then she spat to the side.

The Beowulf lunged with an overhead strike that was repelled by her purse before she kicked it in the groin, causing it to fall down. Then she smashed her purse into its head to finish it off. A few swift kicks against the charging Grimm drove them off before she jumped back to avoid a Deathstalker's stinger.

The other girl came up but was held back by the taller girl who advanced as her purse unfolded into a **mini-gun**. Amara paused to try and figure out **how** that small purse turned into that giant gun, but she gave up.

Said gun then tore apart the Deathstalker, followed by some Beowulves and finally some Nevermores who had swooped into the city during the chaos.

"Amara!" Latune's voice brought her back to reality. "We need to close the hole in the street!"

"And you want me to fix that?!" Amara snapped back.

"Do you see someone who could do it better around here?" Latune replied sardonically.

Amara grumbled a bit and then focused her power on the hole, pushing the train wreckage back down into the tunnel underneath before setting pieces of the street back down onto it to patch it up, although there was still a need to reinforce that part and for someone to help fix it better.

"Wait, what's one of those doing here?" Ruby's voice reached them. "And why did Amara come riding down with it?"

The hatch opened and Latune stepped out.

"Because we are with the Atlas military." She simply stated.

"You… what?" Weiss looked flabbergasted.

"So that's why you were with Penny." Ruby mumbled, just loudly enough that Amara and Latune could hear.

"Well, yes, I suppose that would be the case." Amara said hesitantly.

"Awesome!" Ruby's eyes sparkled for some reason as she looked at the Paladin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: This felt generally like it could have been better. Oh well, at least it's something, right? Do tell what you think and review, it helps a lot. But at least now I have no excuse to follow the cannon, mainly because there's currently no cannon to follow. So now we will hopefully have more Sith shenanigans. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>She was fleeing, though she had no real concept of why. All she had known when she had first fled was that if she didn't get out of that operation she would die, that was all, some inkling, some… <strong>instinct<strong>, had told her that that dream of her messy death on that train would become reality if she stayed.

It sounded really silly, and for quite some time she had ignored it as best she could, although it didn't help that she had repeatedly woken up screaming about whatever dream she had had. Because that was the source of her unease the last week or so, dreams. Normally she would just have ignored them, but they had been so vivid, had stayed in her mind far longer than they had any right to.

Yes, normally you forgot your dreams before the day was over, right? But they had stayed long enough to be replaced by another, detailing something else. At first it had been ominous dreams about some dark lordly figure that her mind had simply dubbed; 'The Dark Lord', as well as some other weird details.

But then it had suddenly shifted focus from premonitions to events that had yet to happen. And they did happen as well, she wasn't just making it up. She didn't know how, she didn't know why… she only knew that she was suddenly having visions of the future.

They were in no way clear, she could only at best notice the signs that her vision was about to come true mere moments before, rarely enough to stop them or save anyone. And then everyone stopped trusting her at all, she was either talking crazy or somehow knowing **things**.

To say that they had pushed her away was an understatement. They had stopped talking to her, they avoided her, she wasn't allowed to eat in the same room… It only got worse and worse. So when her dreams had told her she was going to die if she stayed there she had fled, rather risking the higher risk outside than the certainty if she stayed.

It was around then that a massive explosion involving electricity and force had suddenly reduced the area in front of her to a smouldering crater. Thankfully she had been far enough away that the only danger had been splinters and rocks, and those she had known would come before she even had time to register the explosion itself. She had simply thrown herself down onto the ground behind some rocks and covered her head and neck before she even realised what she was doing.

Looking up she surveyed the devastation. The outer edges consisted more of fallen trees, although a few scorch marks could be seen here and there. But the further in you went the more total it became, going from blackened stumps to ashes to **nothing** in the centre, only bare earth as all else had been stripped away.

And in the centre stood a figure clad in dark clothing with red and blue patterns running along his vest's sleeves. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. Behind him an older woman approached, one that she did recognize. Glynda Goodwitch, a famed Huntress and teacher at the prestigious Beacon Academy.

What was she doing here?

Then the younger of the two held up a hand and disappeared. At first she became confused, but then her very being told her of danger and she scrambled back as he reappeared right in front of her, pointing his sword at her throat.

"And who might you be?" His query sounded calm, like he was completely secure and in no great hurry.

Which was odd considering he was outside the kingdoms, where Grimm dwelt in large numbers.

"I do believe I asked you a question. Please answer it." She realised that she had been spacing out, she was uncertain about how to react to his question, but something in his voice told her that she was in danger.

That and that her very being told her that fighting him was more suicidal than taking on a Deathstalker unarmed.

"I'm… my name is Ouka, Ouka Genei. I'm…" She hesitantly told him her name.

"You are a member of the White Fang, correct?" His voice hardened.

She flinched as she realised that she still wore part of the White Fang uniform.

"I…" She looked away from him. "I… left them…" She stammered out a reply.

He hummed as he took on a thoughtful look, although she knew that it was no opening to run away.

Then it struck her. She realised where she had seen him before.

"You, you were at the assembly. I remember seeing you, standing up on the walkways…" It bust out before she could consider it properly.

"You saw me?" His eyes betrayed shock and surprise, even if his face remained unchanged.

She flinched back again. "Yes, but there was something odd about you, like you were cloaked in shadows, but no one else seemed to care, so I didn't really think about it…" She couldn't stop the quiver in her voice.

He hummed again. "This requires investigation." He stretched his hand towards her, his very presence changing to become far darker than before. She involuntarily recoiled from him, but there was a tree blocking her retreat. "Don't struggle, it will only increase your discomfort…" His voice was slightly distant.

Then he put his hand on her forehead. Immediately she felt a foreign presence enter her very being, seemingly searching around inside her. It moved through her, causing immense discomfort as it seemingly violated her soul.

She had no idea how long it lasted, after a while she had shut down slightly to cope with the disturbing feeling. So when it finally stopped she felt really out of it, like she had slept for far too long. When she opened her eyes she saw that he had an odd look in his eyes, as well as some sadness mixed in with it.

"Forgive me, it seems I got a bit carried away in my curiosity." He then uttered something really weird.

"Wha…?" All she managed was a low confused noise. What did he mean?

"I saw your memories… felt your pain, your sorrow. I saw the wrongs that you were subjected to. That is why it took longer than it needed to, why I violated your privacy more than necessary." He gave a sad apologetic smile.

All she could do in response was open and close her mouth like a fish on dry land.

_**-Break—**_

The Faunus girl that had named herself Ouka was not unpleasant to look at, with neck long hair coloured a soft pink and green eyes. She was not well endowed but not underdeveloped either, instead she was somewhere just in between. From her temples two horns shot straight up curving to run parallel with her head. She was also completely and utterly shocked.

He supposed it was natural for her to be so shocked after what he had said. After all, he had just told her that he had read her mind, down to some of her earlier memories.

He was no stranger to discrimination. Even the Republic, supposed bastion of democracy had been unable to eliminate it, and in the Sith Empire it was par for the course.

But he disliked it, it was a waste of time and effort that could have been spent on other things. Of course he also disliked those who let themselves remain in such a situation. So in a way he kind of liked the White Fang.

If they hadn't been wasting their time with rebellion and terrorism that was.

He realised there and then that the flawed system that allowed it to progress to that point needed to change. Progress was being made, but ultimately the highest echelons of the society failed to act properly, to actually institute reforms against it.

They needed a bit of help, and Wayle had a perfect idea of how to go about it. It would take time, but he knew that he could do it without the chaos and misguided actions of the White Fang. That were about to lead Grimm into the middle of Vale…

In a rare display, Wayle swore, although not in Basic, but in Sith, a habit he had taken up during his studies, as he found it rather fitting.

Of course to the poor Faunus in front of him just became even more confused at his sudden outburst in a language that only one other in Remnant should know. So she did the only logical thing and tried to scramble away.

Of course, there was still a tree there, and she banged her head against it pretty hard.

Wayle bent down to see if she was okay. She seemed a bit disoriented, but otherwise fine mentally. But she did have a gash in her scalp that bled profusely.

"I am sorry I startled you. Calm down, you are bleeding." He tried to make his voice calm and soothing.

Ouka raised her hand to her head and felt her wound. Her hand came down bloody and she panicked slightly.

"Calm down, please. I can help you." He pleaded slightly.

Her eyes widened slightly, and although they still held fear, she did calm down slightly.

Wayle reached into himself, tapping into The Dark Side so that he could use Sorcery. Normally the Dark Side held no methods of healing what so ever. But Sorcery did allow it to be used to heal, although The Light Side was still better.

Extending his arms he let the Force flow, using the ancient Sith art to manipulate it into a restorative power.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the gash had closed and the bleeding stopped. Ouka was staring at him, eyes wide in wonder.

"I get it now, how could I not see it? You are the 'Dark Lord' in my dreams." Her voice trembled, an odd tinge to it.

"What?" He replied flatly.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately." She seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Ever since I first saw you now that I think about it."

Wayle's mind raced. Could her proximity to him when he released his power have awakened her to the Force? It was not impossible, he supposed.

"Why 'Dark Lord'?" He queried.

"I don't know, it's just what my mind decided on. Does it bother you?" She looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head. "No, not really. It is just that… It is associated with certain things for me and as such I am unwilling to claim it, I suppose." Wayle averted his eyes from Ouka's.

"I need to return. I cannot condone an action such as leading the Grimm into a city, no matter how capable they should be of repelling them. Ouka." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Will you be alright on your own?"

She seemed uncertain. "I'm not sure, I might be able to do it, but…" She trailed off.

"Professor Goodwitch approaches, and I have no idea what she might do. But I want to help you. I **can** help you." He looked her deep in the eyes.

"I…" Her eyes flicked about, a blush forming on her face. "Do you really mean that?" She seemed both fearful and hopeful.

"Yes, I already have an idea for how I can impose change on this world, but I might need your help. And I will most likely need to stop The White Fang, as all they are doing is make things worse." His voice became serious, adopting a tone he used when he needed authority in it.

She hesitated for a few seconds, uncertain about how to proceed. Then she nodded. "Okay, you didn't hurt me… too much, and even then you apologized. You healed my wounds and I feel that you are sincere. It couldn't be worse than my current situation, right?" She gave a pained smile. "So I'll help you as best I can if you help me. I think I know a place I can go that would be safe."

Wayle nodded. "Here, take this, it will allow me to contact you when I need to." He handed her a disc shaped device. "Good luck." He gave her a pat on the back and rose.

He knew now what to do. And he knew how. All he needed was the necessary preparations and a number of agents to act according to his wishes. And he had already found one, and he was in a good position to get another. But first…

He turned away from Ouka and started heading back into the blast zone where he could see the professor approach.

"What did you find?" She asked curtly.

"I thought I sensed something, but I couldn't find anything. Must have been mistaken." He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't call his bluff. She simply didn't know enough to be able to. And Wayle knew that very well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Once again I felt caught between the desire to just end the chapter on a good note or to make it longer. I might try writing longer chapters if asked for by sufficient amounts of people. Do tell how you feel about the chapter or story in general, reviews are most welcome. I hope you enjoyed and that you'll have a nice day. <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Answering a guest review to up up and away: I suppose it might seem a little bit odd, but really, actions speak louder than words, and Wayle has more or less really only acted like a nice person, Weiss is a bit less trusting I suppose and Glynda doesn't trust him at all. General Ironwood is suspicious of him as well. I suppose team JNPR simply doesn't know him well enough, but since RWBY mostly trusts him they are kind of fine with him(if a little bit scared). At least that's my excuse. **

**Also, to everyone else; I find your lack of reviews disturbing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>They were heading back, speeding above the landscape in a Bullhead. Wayle had refrained from telling the professor about the White Fang's plans as, frankly, he had no proof. Instead, he would prepare for it secretly, acting against them when the time came. Unless team RWBY actually managed to disrupt it during their mission to the south-east.<p>

That did help ease his mind, and he calmly considered his next few moves.

Vale came into sight and Wayle immediately reacted to the smoke rising from it, as well as the large amount of Atlesian airships moving about above it. Something had clearly happened, that much he could see even from a distance, but what?

As they passed over the city something of an answer came to him. There was large amounts of damage in the southern parts, as if a battle had taken place there. Scattered around was broken Droids that were even then being removed as salvage and repair work was being done.

He could also see what seemed to be a patched up hole in the plaza, around which the damage was at its most extensive.

'_That is where the battle took place.'_ Wayle mused.

But what disturbed him the most was that slight residual presence. A disturbing feeling that Wayle had learned earlier today was left behind when a large amount of Grimm where killed, a lingering miasma of darkness so to speak.

Wayle's eyes widened in realisation. The White Fang's plan had been carried out, but it was still too soon, unless… Unless Ouka memories was wrong or they had been discovered, forcing them to carry the plan out too early. Hopefully team RWBY would have the answers to that question.

Wayle only hoped they were still okay.

_**-Break—**_

As they were landing at the Beacon landing pads Wayle saw team RWBY, sitting by the edge, mostly unharmed but looking slightly exhausted, seemingly looking out at the city in the distance. A wave of relief passed over him at the sight, and he smiled slightly when Ruby and Yang waved at him as they saw him.

He immediately headed over to them once they had landed, walking with a brisk stride.

"Wayle!" Came the exited but tired voice of Ruby.

"Hello Ruby. I am glad to see you are relatively unharmed, when I saw the damage in Vale I became worried."

"Well, yeah, a lot happened…" Ruby responded.

"We managed to find the White Fang's base, but they fled using a train and then used high-powered explosives to lead Grimm into the city. We were forced to fight them off, although reinforcements came from both our fellow students and from the Atlesian military." Blake explained further.

"So it worked out in the end and to top it off we caught Roman Torchwick!" Yang added on cheerfully, seeming to be the least tired of the bunch.

It was around then that Wayle realised that Weiss hadn't said anything yet, as a matter of fact, she had not even acknowledged his presence yet.

That she didn't care much for him anymore was something he had noticed long ago, yet she should at least have done **something **to acknowledge his presence, yet she wasn't even looking at him. She was instead looking at Ruby with a distant look in her eyes.

"Weiss?" He spoke out to her.

"Ah!" She became slightly startled and jumped just a tiny bit. "Yes? What is it Wayle?" Then she questioned him coldly.

"Ah, no, it is just that you had not said anything this whole time and as such I wondered about your condition." Wayle gave a half-true response, although he had mostly done it to mess with the poor girl. He really needed to stop doing that, he had already hurt her once.

"Well, I'm fine so there's no need for you to worry!" She shouted and turned her head away fuming. Although her tiredness quickly caught up to her and she sagged together slightly.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Feels like I could sleep for a week." Yang said and stretched out.

"Yeah, we should head back to our room for some rest." Ruby agreed.

"You girls do that, I need to report to Ozpin about my mission." Wayle gave an apologetic wave and headed towards Ozpin's office as the others headed towards their room.

_**-Break—**_

Ozpin seemed a bit off, Wayle noted as he entered his office. A slight hint of worry tinged his features, although when asked he brushed it off with false bravado. It disturbed Wayle as he was used to seeing the man as someone who hid his emotions and thoughts well. Something must have happened.

"So you exterminated all the Grimm in two days' time? Most impressive Wayle, most impressive." Ozpin reaffirmed what he had already been told by Professor Goodwitch.

"Yes, although Professor Goodwitch's aid most certainly sped things up." Wayle humbly replied, highlighting the Professor's part. Of course he had no doubt that her retelling of the events would be extensive, detailing as much as possible.

That was fine with him, a reputation, even in a smaller circle, had its uses, although it could also hamper the ability to move discreetly.

Ozpin's raised eyebrow told him that indeed, he already knew that Wayle's contribution had not been insignificant.

"Very good, compensation has been arranged with The Council of Vale in recognition of your hard work." Ozpin calmly informed him.

"Thank you headmaster. Although I would like to say that compensation is unnecessary, my situation is, as you can imagine, a bit tough, and as such is most welcome." Wayle gave a slight bow and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Wayle, do be a bit careful with the collateral damage." Ozpin called to him.

Wayle turned to look at him as he walked and gave a slight smile. "Do not worry, I will refrain from excessive collateral unless necessary." Then he left the office.

_**-Break—**_

A short while after the young Sith had left General Ironwood entered.

"General, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here at such hectic times?" Ozpin questioned the newcomer with a raised eyebrow.

"I came as soon as I heard that Glynda had returned. I want to hear some of the details." James curtly cut to the chase.

"I suppose that is fine, we were just about to discuss the details ourselves after all." Ozpin replied calmly.

He then turned to Glynda who stood there with her usual stern look.

"Very well, only moments after you landed you said you were attacked by Grimm?" Ozpin queried Glynda.

Glynda pushed up her glasses and started explaining. "Yes, despite making sure to avoid the largest concentration they still attacked us quickly. I surmise that they might have been drawn to Wayle, as they seemed far more concerned with him than with me."

"Because of The Dark Side?" Ozpin queried.

His answer however, came not from Glynda, but from James.

"That might very well be the case, I managed to get some information out of Amara about it, and she said that the Dark Side primarily drew upon negative emotions like hate, fear and suffering, and Grimm are known to be drawn to such emotions as well, leading me to believe that Grimm are greatly attracted to those who use it." He said suddenly.

"I see. And then?" Ozpin turned back to Glynda.

"At first Wayle fought somewhat normally using mostly his sword and enhanced physical abilities to deal with the Grimm. During that time we kept relatively even. But after maybe three hours or so he must have tired, as he suddenly unleashed a great wave of force that blew away all Grimm in front of him along with several trees and rocks." She adjusted her stance.

James raised an eyebrow at the last part.

"After that, Wayle suddenly decided that we should rest, claiming that there were no more Grimm in the vicinity. I did agree, and we sought out a safe location to get some rest, as it was getting late. We managed to get a few hours rest before we resumed the mission, Wayle charging ahead and managing to get to the nearest Grimm before I could even realise they were there." She paused again.

"It would seem that they do have superior sensing abilities as they claimed. I did doubt it but… that might be quite the asset." James mused out loud.

"Yes, they would be quite the trackers, would they not?" Ozpin agreed. "Assuming that they can differentiate between different people that is. I seem to have a premonition of having overheard something to that effect." He seemed thoughtful for a few moments.

"Regardless it's an impressive asset." James countered.

Glynda cleared her throat to get their attention again. "If you are quite finished?" She looked at them meaningfully.

"Sorry, go ahead." James looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well then, after this it essentially turned into a great mess as we were beset by arguably even more Grimm than the reports indicated, and even though Wayle had stepped it up with even greater speed and strength, as well as Lightning and Telekinesis, there were still plenty left over for me." She seemed a bit discomforted about this. "Despite their focus on Wayle, the amount that assailed me were not insignificant, and most Hunters would most likely have been laid low, but my ability combined with Wayle seemingly keeping an eye on me it went well." She had a conflicted look.

"And during this battle you killed all the Grimm?" James questioned, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"It would seem so, reports indicate that the amount of Grimm in the area dropped to zero temporarily, although it seems there are new ones migrating there from the neighbouring areas, although it seems to mostly be lesser, younger Grimm only." Ozpin elaborated with some information of his own.

"I see." James seemed slightly worried. "And? Did you manage to confirm anything else about his abilities?" He turned to Glynda questioningly.

"Yes, I have confirmed that he can crush Deathstalkers with his Telekinesis, and that he can cause Giant Nevermores to crash with it as well. It would also seem that his claim to being able to reduce this academy to rubble is not entirely empty boasts, as he was able to, in a single great burst of force and electricity that he called Maelstrom, reduce more than an acre of forest into a massive crater. Headmaster, the boy is a walking disaster." Glynda ended on a pleading note.

"A disaster that can choose **when** to strike, and at what. As long as he feels no animosity towards us, there is little risk. Did you not say so yourself General? That it would not be a good idea to alienate people like them? Besides, even if Amara is untrustworthy, Wayle seems to be, and since it seems that he is the greater of the two, he can act as a measure against her, no?" Ozpin calmly argued.

James could only embarrassedly look away.

"I understand that, but…" Glynda's stern look melted away into one of fearful worry as she looked down at the floor.

"I do understand your concern, but this is arguably the best place to keep an eye on him." Ozpin tried to appease and calm her.

She sighed deeply, took a deep breath, straightened up again and forced her face to return to its previous state.

"There is one more thing I would like to mention, after having finished off the last Grimm, he dashed off, indicating that he had noticed something, but when he came back after a while, he claimed that it was nothing and that it must have been his imagination." She recounted the moments after Wayle had unleashed Maelstrom.

"That conflicts with most other information we have, does it not?" James' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Might he be making his move?"

"General, I am curious as to what you mean by that?" Ozpin questioned James.

"I have had this suspicion for some time now, but I am quite certain that Wayle is a player of the political game, and, according to Amara, whom I must admit to not trusting entirely, he is actually an skilled manipulator who has actually orchestrated the defection of an entire planet once, although the difference in scale needs to be observed, it would still in our case be like if one of the kingdoms changed their allegiance to another." James said gravely.

"I suppose see what you mean, but I doubt that he means harm, no matter what it is he plans." Ozpin argued.

"The question in this case would be what his definition of meaning no harm is. We can't forget that he used to be part of an order known for their tyranny, by his own words." James retorted.

"Caution is already being taken, but it might be worthwhile to figure that out, I will give you that much." Ozpin tried to compromise slightly.

"Very well, I might try to convince Amara to reveal more, but she is not reliable and as such it might be preferable if someone who knows more of him and who can be relied upon to tell the truth could be asked as well." James accepted with some conditions.

"I agree, I will ask team RWBY about it." Ozpin complied.

"Thank you, Oz. I hope you are right, but you must understand, I'm only doing what is best for our people." James apologetically said as he left.

"So am I, James." Ozpin's whispered reply almost seemed like it was more to convince himself than anyone else. "So am I…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Well, that took a bit longer than I wanted, but this is kind of what happens when I don't get reviews, I just don't feel motivated to write and let myself get distracted by all manners of things. Tell me what you think and if you want me to write longer chapters, I feel kind of comfortable with my current way of doing things, but I can at least try. Oh yeah, if you simply don't have time to review then that is fine is suppose, it's just that enough time passes that at least<em> some<em> should have come in, yet all I get is one? Sorry if I'm complaining but I hope you understand why. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>Her eyes narrowed as she looked through the information one last time. Despite their best efforts, which included looking through classified Atlesian military files, they had been unable to find anything beyond the most basic information on Wayle Tyran.<p>

Name Wayle Tyran, possibly alias or incomplete, presumed aged 17, place of birth unknown, date of birth unknown, Semblance presumed to be Telekinesis, although Electricity has also been observed. High combat skill with excellent physical abilities and high mobility. Fights with the sword Gram, a weapon similar to that of the Schnee Heiress (possible connection to the Schnee?). Aura reserves unmeasured but assumed to be large.

And that was all she had, and to top it off large parts of it was pure speculation!

She quelled her desire to tear something apart in frustration. It was just not possible for someone to be so unknown. There should always be **something**, be it birth records or school records or identification, there should always be some information around, no matter how isolated his home was. And yet there was nothing.

For all she could find he had just appeared and enrolled into Beacon on recommendation by the headmaster himself mere days before the start of the term.

But she did know one thing with absolute certainty, he was dangerous, not only was he powerful, she had seen a recording of his now infamous 'spar' with similarly mysterious Amara Barton, but he was also like her, a manipulator. He might seem like a nice guy, he might act like one, but ultimately he was one who used others to further his own goals. And she knew that he knew that they were similar as well.

The threat of him discovering her plan and acting against it was too great, if he found out he might do all manners of things from using it for his own ends to simply interfering with it directly. And she knew that he could find out.

Hopefully he was unaware that the plan still proceeded, and though that the plot had ended with the capture of Roman Torchwick, but even then he would be a problem that needed to be taken care off, either by being convinced to join them or by being eliminated.

Perhaps seduction? No, he was one experienced in that particular area, she knew that much from their first meeting, he was far too charming and gentlemanly, and combined with his mysterious character and handsome features, attempting to seduce him ran the risk of backfiring spectacularly.

She had no wish to send any agents on such a mission, and he was too suspicious of her for her to be able to succeed.

Offer him a place in the plan? From what she had seen he seemed rather fond of Beacon and his roommates, who coincidentally also happened to be problematic, and it was likely that as long as they remained opposed to her he would not join her.

Besides, that was a sure-fire way to get the plan hijacked by him if she ever let her guard down. Or perhaps even if she didn't.

Kill him? While it seemed the simplest way of eliminating the threat he posed, the problem there was that he had managed to defeat Adam Taurus, arguably the strongest member of the White Fang. And even if they sent large numbers, his ability to score a minor victory against team JNPR, one of the strongest teams in his year at Beacon, even if he went down as well, while **holding back**, indicated that a large number of skilled individuals would need to be sacrificed for that to work.

No, her best bet would be to make sure he was **far** away and distracted when she initiated the crucial parts of her plan. A disturbance far away that he would be at, one where he would remain distracted for as long as was necessary.

She smirked. She had an idea of how.

_**-Break—**_

They were on the bridge of a ship. Around him various crew went about their work, occasionally shooting nervous glances towards him or the figure before him.

He looked back at said figure. A tall, red-skinned being with tendrils coming down from his cheeks and bone-ridges on his forehead. Clad in heavy black robes, his presence instilled fear in all present.

The Sith Lord known as Darth Melaion. His master, and the last being he wanted to be around.

He looked out through the viewport. There, right ahead, was a great orb of green and blue. A planet the name of which Wayle had long forgotten, yet knew better than any other. His home planet, the place he was born was located on it.

He stared at it, an unpleasant feeling of knowing what comes next without being able to stop it.

"Now Wayle, bear witness to the power of The Dark Side. Bear witness, to Force Storm." A cruel, cold voice drifted into his ears from beside him.

He looked over to see his master performing some great ritual. He felt as he gathered the power of The Dark Side. It was overwhelming, unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Then his eyes returned to the planet as a premonition of great tragedy came to him. He watched as space tore open and a hole in its very fabric appeared. It grew ever larger, its edges furiously whipping about like a storm.

It enveloped the planet, and with a massive crack and the sensation of millions dying, it was torn asunder, leaving little more than chunks of rock and a wound in The Force itself.

He fell to his knees as a great sorrow overtook him, a scream of unknowable agony escaping his lips as the bridge of the ship trembled…

"Wayle!" A distant voice that did not belong to the memory.

He felt his body being shaken roughly. His eyes shot open as he awoke.

"Wayle!" He felt arms wrap around him as familiar voices reached his ears.

His chest heaved as he breathed heavily, his eyes wide in terror and sorrow, his cheeks wet from tears and his throat hoarse from screaming.

He blinked as his breathing slowed down and his power came back under control. It had been a long time since he had last had that dream, and he had almost forgotten the terror that came with it.

"Wayle? Are you alright?" Weiss' concerned voice reached him from his right. Well that was a bit of a surprise, although it certainly helped him get back to reality.

"What happened?" Ruby's innocent voice came from somewhere slightly closer to the right, a bit too close actually…

It was first then that he realised that he had Ruby worriedly clinging to his right side while Blake occupied his left and front sides. In the meanwhile Yang and Weiss stood on their respective sides of his bed.

"Just… Just a nightmare…" His voice was low and broke slightly.

"Just?!" Yang burst out. "Weiss' painting fell down and our beds almost fell apart!" She quickly covered her mouth as she realised she had yelled.

Wayle winced slightly. "Forgive me, I had forgotten about that particular dream…" He trailed off.

The door to their room opened and Amara's voice floated in. "That dream again? I prefer not being woken up by an artificial earthquake and a burst of Force of such a magnitude. It wouldn't surprise me if every Force Sensitive in the kingdom got knocked unconscious."

Behind her Latune worriedly peeked in while beyond team JNPR could be seen peering out of their door.

Then Amara's lips curled up in an amused smile. "Still, it's good to see that you have some nice company to calm you down." Her voice was full of mirth. "Do they accompany you in bed often?"

Wayle stared at her for a few moments while his mind caught up. Blake and Ruby reacted first though, Ruby timidly and embarrassedly releasing him while Blake's face turned the colour of Ruby's scythe, or Yang's eyes…

Yang's red eyes, that was usually lilac… Wayle's mind stopped for a few seconds. He remembered having seen them turn red before, but usually when she used her Semblance, at least that was what he assumed.

Then he quickly put the thought aside as Blake had stopped functioning, arms around his neck and body tightly pressed against his. Now, he wasn't complaining about that, but it was obvious she was embarrassed, and he preferred when she was calm over the current situation, as strange as it might sound.

"Okay, so what was that?" Yang asked both Wayle and Amara.

"I don't really know actually. As far as I know it's a dream he has every now and then that terrifies him to such an extent that he loses control." Amara explained and shrugged. "I have asked him about the details, but haven't had much luck."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Loses control? That sounds incredibly dangerous." She sounded worried and a bit fearful.

"Depends on where you are. This place seems to have made it fine, but less stable buildings would have collapsed." Amara said indifferently.

While this was going on Wayle had been torn on how to fix Blake, having softly called her name and poked her in various places as well as tried pulling gently on her arms to no avail.

Sighing he turned his attention to the others. "It was a dream about the destruction of my birthplace…" He trailed off with a pained tone.

"Oh." Yang said calmly in realisation while Weiss and Ruby gasped.

Blake pulled away from him startled and looked at him with sad pitying eyes.

"It is not something I wish to discuss in detail. Forgive me for causing you such trouble." Wayle could not hide the pain in his voice.

"That's just so sad…" Ruby sobbed slightly as the other gave him pitying looks. All except for Amara who instead narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Blake then resumed hugging him, apparently having forgotten her embarrassment.

Latune gave a reassuring smile and waved slightly as Amara just left.

Yang went to close the door as Weiss started comforting poor innocent and sensitive Ruby.

_**-Break—**_

At some point he had fallen back asleep as he found himself waking up with the sun having risen and a warm feeling on his left side. At first he was a bit confused as he saw something black in his periphery.

Looking over to that side he was met with the unexpected sight of Blake's sleeping face as she snuggled up by his left side. For a while he was mesmerised by the sight as rays of light highlighted her features, emphasising her beauty.

He gently stroked her hair, causing her to stir and slowly open her eyes. For a few moments her eyes looked into his, blinking confusedly a few times as she tried to process the information.

Then she startled awake, the only thing keeping her from falling off the bed being his arm that wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning Blake. Did you sleep well?" He gave her a warm smile.

"Y-yes. I think so." She said as a blush crept up her cheeks again.

As Blake recovered and made her way out of his bed Wayle noted that indeed, her bed had lost some of its integrity (how it even had any in the first place was still a mystery to him though).

Then, as he got up, he noticed that Ruby and Weiss lay snuggled up together in a pile of red and white, Ruby having crept up into Weiss' bosom and rested her head on her chest as Weiss embraced her protectively.

It warmed Wayle's heart slightly to see them together like that. But, as he got up Ruby stirred, in turn prompting Weiss to start waking up. Weiss looked down on the red-head as she started waking up a slight blush creeping up her cheeks as Ruby rubbed slightly against her chest as she woke up.

"Morning Weiss." She said sleepily as she looked up. "Wait, why was I sleeping like this?" She then said in confusion as reality caught up to her.

"I was just comforting you and we fell asleep like this… Besides, we need to re-secure your bed." Weiss said slightly panicky as she waved her arms around.

"Uh, Weiss? What are you doing?" Yang's sleepy voice drifted over from her bed.

"Eh? No… nothing, I was just a bit… confused." Weiss rambled some nonsensical excuse.

Wayle couldn't help but laughing, showing his amusement with the situation before him.

_**-Break—**_

After having fixed, and reinforced, the improvised bunk-beds, they had headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. As they were walking they were joined by team JNPR, their fearsome leader shooting some fearful glances at Wayle.

He couldn't blame him really, although he did notice that the rest seemed not to care curiously enough.

"So… Is no one else bothered by the fact that Wayle caused a miniature earthquake just because he had a bad dream?" Jaune tentatively interjected into the casual banter being exchanged.

"Eh, not really. I mean, with all the things we've seen we should just be glad he didn't just blow up the entire building." Yang said with a shrug.

"I would not call it, 'Just a bad dream'." Wayle said indifferently.

"Oh, sorry. I… didn't mean anything. I… just…" Jaune nervously stammered in response.

"Do not worry. I understand." Wayle gave a comforting smile. "I am grateful that you have not come to fear me over this incident." He said, turning towards the others.

"Well, to be honest, you are a little bit scary." Pyrrha admitted.

"I can understand your feeling Pyrrha. Even I am scared of me. What I am capable of frightens me sometimes." Wayle's eyes took on a troubled look. "But that only helps me keep myself in check. If I did not fear my own power I would most certainly not have been who I am today." He gave a wry smile.

"And that is a good thing!" Yang exclaimed reassuringly. "I suppose we have just grown to trust you or something." Yang gave an indifferent shrug.

Affirmation could be heard from all of the group.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." Wayle gave his most sincere thanks.

Then a familiar face caught his attention. Cinder Fall. Normally he would not give her much attention, she might be someone to be on guard against, but… No, something was bothering him. He had seen her recently, but where?

It struck him like a tackle from Ruby at full speed. He had **not** seen her recently, or at least that was not what was bothering him. No, what was bothering him was that he had seen her in Ouka's memories, talking to, no, ordering Roman Torchwick.

The realization struck him there and then. Cinder Fall was the mastermind behind the White Fang's recent actions. And she was in Beacon.

What should he do? Tell someone? No, he could not prove it, and causing a ruckus with such a frail reason would not be a good idea.

No. She was playing the game of shadows, and so was he. All he needed to do was outmanoeuvre her, and he held the advantage in knowing a fact that she did not know that he knew. Besides, he had already started planning against her. All that had changed was that he now knew the identity of his opponent.

An unsettling smile crept onto his face.

'_Let the game begin, Cinder Fall. Are you prepared?'_

_**-Break—**_

After a few lessons, and having found out that he was more or less banned from Combat Training, the school-day had finally ended.

No, seriously. When Mercury had asked to fight him, Glynda had literally told him; _"Mr Tyran is not allowed to participate in sparring as he does not need it, now, your opponent will be Mr Winchester, who is in need of some training."_

Mercury had actually won that, unsurprisingly as Cardin was only really slightly better than Jaune at this point. Did he improve at all?

And what's with Mercury and challenging the strongest people anyway? Although it did make sense to him now that he knew that he worked for Cinder, and was therefore most certainly part of her plans.

Most likely he was testing them to see what their strength actually was, as well as to attempt to ascertain their Semblance. He was basically gathering intel, if Wayle's suspicion was correct.

With some time free-time, Wayle decided to look over Latune's training, and had therefore told her to come to the more secluded spot he usually used for his routine.

"You are making good progress Latune, although it pains me slightly to see the Dark Side lurking within you." Wayle said critically to his student, his… apprentice. He really didn't want to think of it that way.

"Sorry." She looked a bit downcast.

"Do not worry about that. It was, unfortunately, expected. Even in the controlled environment of the Jedi Order it is hard to prevent students from coming into contact with the Dark Side, and with me, a Dark Force user, as your teacher, it was all but inevitable." He tried to comfort her.

"I see…" Latune seemed to cheer up slightly, although she also seemed a bit troubled by the thought.

"The important thing is this, will you reject it, walking the path of light? Or will you embrace it, walking the path of darkness? Or will you attempt to walk in-between, balancing the two, letting neither direct you?" Wayle asked gravely.

Latune looked uncertain.

"I will not stop you from choosing, but I will not force you to choose either. Take your time, consider it. In the meantime, there is something I want you to learn." He threw her a wooden training sword. "How familiar are you with the sword?"

Latune caught it awkwardly and looked at him uncertainly. "Not much, I have passing familiarity as required by the Atlas military, but not nearly any real skill." She shook her head slowly.

"Well, it is almost required for Force users to have skill in the sword. Therefore, it would be good if you at least knew the basics. So, I will teach you the first form, Shii-Cho."

"Wait, the what now?" Latune asked confusedly.

"Shii-Cho. It is the most basic form of Lightsaber combat, and is taught to all who would use one." He explained helpfully.

"But I don't have a Lightsaber." Latune just asked, confused even more than before.

"Even so, it is part of being a Force user, and I will not let you dismiss it." Wayle smirked.

"Form 1, eh?" Amara's voice floated in from further away, towards the academy.

"Oh, Amara. What brings you here?" Latune questioned curiously.

"I just wanted to check up on the two of you. See your progress." She said, smiling an unreadable smile. "If you're going to be learning Lightsaber forms I would be delighted to help, I know all forms except for the third, if anything even better than Wayle does." Her smile widened.

"Third?" Latune became confused again.

Wayle sighed. "There are seven forms of Lightsaber combat. Amara, as she said, is skilled in all apart from three, while I am proficient in all but seven." Wayle wearily explained.

"Wait, why do the two of you not know all of them?" Latune queried, tilting her head in confusion.

"Simple, really. Form three is not favoured among the Sith, as it is a form of defence and counters. And Wayle doesn't favour the raw violence that is form seven, so I disregarded form three and he disregarded form seven." Amara explained amusedly.

"Eh… I think I'm fine, thanks." Latune turned Amara down nervously.

"Suit yourself. You know where to find me if you want my help. Bye." Amara waved as she left.

"Okay, if you're so adamant about me learning this, we might as well get started. We don't have all day after all." Latune sighed resignedly.

"True. Now watch carefully as I show you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I tried to make it longer, but in the end I felt I had to end it where I did. How was the chapter? Who'd have known it would just get harder? Okay, that was pretty obvious but still. Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own either RWBY or Star Wars **

* * *

><p>About four days had passed since Ouka met that person in the forests east of Vale. Four days since her life had been spared and a task given to her together with an offer to help her.<p>

She had no idea what he had meant when he said help, she only knew that she had felt that it was genuine. To her own surprise she had actually performed said task, using her connections with the White Fang and her heritage to probe the support for the White Fang.

Now she was laying on her bed in a room she had gotten hold of through some old friends with no connection to the White Fang, idly looking at the device she had been given by him.

What was his name? He had never told her, had he? She idly mused on this thought for a while.

That was when said device started beeping and blinking. Startled she reached out for the disc shaped device, managing to press a button on it.

Suddenly a holographic image of that person appeared, clad in the same clothes as when he first met her. The image looked at her for a short while, and suddenly she realised that most likely he could see her in her current state.

And she was not dressed for meeting people right now.

"Ouka Genei, my name is Wayle Tyran. I am terribly sorry to realise that I never introduced myself properly during our first meeting." After a short while he spoke up, his voice slightly distorted over the connection as he gave a slight bow with his hand over his chest.

"No… That… That is fine by me…" Ouka hesitated, slightly disoriented by the combination of his politeness and her poor state of dress.

"That is reassuring to hear. Now, have you performed my task?" His voice changed from one of relief to one of authority and command.

"Yes. I have probed the support the White Fang enjoys from the common people as you asked." His tone made her forget her condition and adopt a more… militaristic manner of speech. "Their support is near non-existent amongst the human population, while they enjoy relatively wide spread support amongst the worse treated of the Faunus."

"Good, that is within my own predictions. Anything else?"

"I have also managed to get some information about the state of the White Fang itself. It seems as if talk about a disastrous attack on Vale that led to the death of many White Fang members and the capture of Roman Torchwick has led to some discontent amongst their ranks, particularly amongst older members and some of the newer recruits. Adam Taurus is holding them together, but there is tension that threatens to tear apart the White Fang there."

"I see… You have performed beyond my expectations Ouka, and as such I feel that I will honour my offer to help you. All you need to do is join me." Wayle held forth his hand, even though she could impossibly take it.

"How?" Her tone surprised even herself. It was a tone of questioning and fearful hope.

"I can help you with your visions, but more than that, I can help you, no, all Faunus gain recognition as equals. That is my ambition, to bring order and equality to this world. But I will require aid, aid from individuals like you." His tone held both kindness and the flame of ambition in it.

She was torn. Part of her worried that it would be the White Fang all over again. But another part of her told her that this man before her could succeed, that he was one worthy of this task. And one part of her told her that this man was a dark lord whose destiny it was to rule over those lesser, and there were none greater than him.

None of these made sense, but at the same time they all did. It was like how she knew that she would have died if she stayed in those tunnels, and these told her that he would not repeat the mistakes of the White Fang, that he was truly one that she could serve.

She had already given herself to one dubious cause, and in doing so she had forfeit her right to call herself just. But here was one whom she felt was just, and who would accept her into his cause despite what she had been.

Besides, she was curious just how he would help her with her visions.

So the words just came out of her mouth on their own. "Of course. I am ready to serve, my lord. What are your instructions?"

She heard a defeated sigh. "Very well. For now I want you to stay on standby. I still have some preparations left before I can set my plans into motion." His voice lost none of its authority, as a matter of fact she felt that it had gained more. "I will contact you again when I need you. Wayle out."

And then the image disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

Ouka didn't know why, but she felt that destiny had been set in motion. Now all that remained was to see where it leads.

_**-Break—**_

Wayle sighed and put away the communicator. Being called 'lord' brought mixed feelings to him.

On one hand it brought the exhilarating feeling of superiority, of power. On the other it was something he closely associated with the Sith, and as such he felt some revulsion for it.

He had been caught off guard by her sudden way of addressing him, and as such had not been able to tell her off.

Still, now things had been set in motion, but there was still much that would be needed. He had obtained his first follower, and she would be useful. After all, no matter how capable one might be, there was still no way to be in several places at once.

So he would still need more agents.

Other than that he would need a base of operations from which he could operate with impunity, Beacon served well as a place for him to be, but if he were to take on more disciples then he would need an area where he could train them without unwanted eyes observing them.

Besides, his plans meant that he would most likely get into conflict with the governing bodies of Remnant, and as such he would need a place to be that was out of their reach.

The division amongst the White Fang would provide him with an opportunity to gain followers, but it was likely that he would need to force the break. It was at least worth considering, although other venues would need to be tried as well.

Ultimately he would bring order to this chaotic world, the kingdoms would unite under a unified banner, even if he had to force it himself.

He headed back towards Beacon with the fires of determination burning in his eyes. His path had been set, and he would not be stopped.

_**-Break—**_

Latune had, Wayle reflected, improved greatly the last few days. Certainly she was no master of the sword and she still had much to learn about The Force, but at least she had become a force to be reckoned with.

Of course, the fact that Wayle was musing about this in the middle of a spar between them did speak against it, although in her defence, Wayle was still someone far beyond her, one whom compared to she was nothing.

But she had improved regardless, and Wayle felt some satisfaction in seeing her progress.

That said… "You are open!" He shouted as he whacked her in an opening in her defences after she had left herself in a bad position.

Latune rolled along with the blow, but she still clutched it painfully, indicating that she had been hurt in the exchange.

"Not bad, but you must be mindful of your position, or you will find yourself with an opening in your defence which can lead to serious injury or death. In this case you had overextended slightly, leaving a gap where you would not be able to respond in time." Wayle tried to sound helpful.

"Did you have to go through this?" Latune asked disbelievingly.

"No, had I done the same mistake in my training I would have died." He said like it was a matter of fact.

"Oh, right." Latune's eyes widened in surprise.

Wayle gave a slight smile and shook his head. Then he turned towards her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Latune. We need to talk." His tone of voice changed into one similar to the one with which he had spoken to Ouka.

"Yes?!" Slightly startled by the sudden change in tone Latune panicked slightly.

"Have you come to a conclusion on the matter we spoke about earlier?"

"You mean about how I would handle The Force? I…" Latune hesitated. "I don't really know… I don't think I can reject the Dark Side just like that but…"

"You do not need to force yourself Latune, ultimately it is your path, and no one should decide it for you." Wayle said with slight kindness in his voice. "But there is something else as well."

"Something else?" Latune asked curiously.

Wayle took a few moments to check the surroundings for potential eavesdroppers.

"I need to ask you, would you join me in an endeavour to bring peace and order to Remnant? Even if it might put you at odds with the Kingdoms?" Wayle asked ceremoniously.

Latune just stared at him blankly for a while.

"Wait, what are you planning to do?" She then asked incredulously.

"As I said, to bring order and unity to Remnant."

"How?"

"Through manipulation if possible, and if that fails, with force. But I have no intention of getting the common people involved, there is simply no need." Wayle explained.

Latune pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "No, wait, you are, aren't you?"

She looked at him worriedly.

"Yes."

"You do realise that I am a member of the Atlesian military, right?"

"Of course."

Latune averted her eyes, obviously troubled. She became lost in thought, her loyalties torn. Finally she sighed and raised her gaze, locking with his. Her eyes was determined.

"I'll join, if only to make sure that you don't stray from your word." Latune said gravely. Then a mischievous glint entered her eyes. "My master." The last two words was said in full seriousness.

Wayle became flabbergasted at her words, temporarily allowing his surprise to show.

"Wow, Amara was right, that really did disturb you." She said with a grin on her face. "Then as punishment for potentially making me betray Atlas, I will call you such from now on, my master." She then kneeled.

"If you are going to insist on calling me that, I might have to start treating you as my apprentice, my apprentice." Wayle's voice became dark and powerful as he adopted his Sith persona for the first time in months.

Latune visibly paled as she realised the probable implications of those words. He had been treating her as a pupil learning about the Force from him, but he was a Sith, and if he was her master, then so would she be… And it was plain to see that she was still hesitant to take that step, for that would be the path of the Dark Side.

Which was most likely what Amara had wanted from the beginning anyways. He might just need to have some harsh words with her later…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: This chapter is a bit shorter than I would have liked, but I wanted to get it out before Christmas as I will be celebrating it, not for religious reasons but because of traditions. So I will wish well to all those who read my story and thank you all. I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day. <strong>


End file.
